A Senhora de Hogwarts
by Claudinha Black
Summary: A história dos fundadores de Hogwarts - atualizada
1. Default Chapter

_N/A: Gostaria de agradecer à minha irmã Nanda Lupin ( ou Fê ) por ter betado a fic, à minha amiga Lisa, que me tem dado várias dicas e corrigiu alguns "furos" e à Aline Carneiro, pelo incentivo. Muito obrigada a vocês três. Claudinha Black _**** Prólogo Rowena fala: "Hoje, o último herdeiro de Salazar caiu. Não causará mais mortes nem estragos nesse novo mundo, tão diferente do que eu conheci quando viva. Termina aqui também a minha missão – ou maldição? – pela qual fiquei presa a Hogwarts durante mil anos. Talvez minha presença, invisível aos olhos dos humanos, já não seja mais necessária aqui. Mas antes de ir embora, apresentarei a história de como quatro jovens descobriram essas terras – eu, Helga, Godric e Salazar não passávamos de crianças tolas, então – e de como criamos a primeira escola de bruxaria da Europa, numa época em que éramos perseguidos, e vistos pelos cristãos como o próprio diabo na Terra. Quando eu era muito jovem, eu também me assustei com o poder que possuía...mas aprendi a ser o que não era, e os padres de Glastonbury jamais tiveram algum motivo para achar que eu era uma feiticeira, assim como minha avó o era.." 

***

Capítulo 1 - Infância 

Sentado em frente à lareira, o Duque Romulus Ravenclaw, senhor das terras de Glastonbury, aguardava ansiosamente pelo nascimento do seu filho e herdeiro. Tentava não ouvir os gritos de sua esposa, Ryona, que tentava trazer ao mundo outra criança. Aquela já era sua terceira gravidez, e nos dois partos anteriores as crianças não haviam sobrevivido. O duque rezava com todo o seu fervor cristão para que daquela vez nada acontecesse ao bebê. E nem à mãe. 

Uma sombra silenciosa saiu de dentro do quarto, e encaminhou-se para a ampla sala onde o duque se encontrava. Este estremeceu ao perceber que a senhora Lyan, sua sogra, se encontrava ali. Não gostava da mãe de sua esposa, e se não fosse por Ryona já a teria expulsado do castelo. Sabia que ela era uma feiticeira, mas ocultava o fato de todos, receoso de que os padres do mosteiro tomassem conhecimento do que ocorria no seio de sua família. Afinal, era o homem mais poderoso da região e precisava impor respeito. Há séculos que a magia havia sido banida daquelas terras, para a salvação da humanidade, pensou. 

Sim? 

A criança nasceu viva, senhor meu genro, e com saúde. Essa vai sobreviver. 

Menino ou menina? 

Uma menina. 

O duque não conseguiu disfarçar o seu descontentamento. Mas pelo menos a criança tinha saúde, e no futuro poderia conseguir-lhe um bom casamento, e uma aliança poderosa. E além disso Ryona tinha apenas dezoito anos, poderia lhe dar outros filhos, herdeiros de seu nome e de suas terras. Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do genro, a caminho do quarto, Lyan lhe informou:

Acho bom o senhor contentar-se apenas com sua filha...Ryona não poderá lhe dar mais filhos, senhor. Isso a mataria. Mas eu vejo um grande futuro para a menina, ah isso eu vejo...- dito isso, deixou o genro entrar no quarto. 

__

" Maldita feiticeira, que queime no fogo do inferno..." , pensou, irado. Mas toda a raiva e decepção sumiram quando o duque finalmente viu a filha, envolta nos lençóis do berço. Ryona estava semi-acordada, mas pressentiu a chegada do marido.

Romulus...- sussurrou, chamando-o. 

Você precisa descansar....- disse-lhe tranqüilamente – é uma linda criança. 

Eu sinto muito...eu queria tanto lhe dar outro menino...e mamãe e a parteira disseram que eu não poderei ter mais filhos... 

Não precisa falar mais nada, Ryona...apenas durma. 

Contemplou mais uma vez a filha no berço, dormindo tranqüilamente. Talvez sua sogra, com toda a sua arrogância, tivesse razão. A menina poderia vir um dia a se casar com um grande nobre, ou mesmo com um príncipe. Sorriu, imaginando aquela menininha sendo coroada uma rainha, senhora de toda a Inglaterra. 

Minha pequena...vou lhe dar o nome de Rowena, como se chamava minha mãe... 

***

Rowena Ravenclaw foi criada como convinha a uma filha de nobres: cercada pelos muros do castelo de seu pai, protegida pelos seus guardas, e educada para ser uma grande dama. Sua mãe encarregara-se de lhe ensinar as atividades básicas de uma mulher dentro do castelo: fiar, tecer, tingir tecidos, cozinhar, dar ordens aos servos, e os princípios de uma boa esposa cristã, casta e obediente, como ela própria o era. Ainda uma criança, Rowena não compreendia muito bem o que sua mãe dizia com isso. Muito mais divertido era estar com sua avó. A velha Lyan lhe contava histórias dos povos antigos, que viveram naquelas terras antes dos romanos e posteriormente os padres, a dominarem.

Antigamente, Rowena, essa ilha chamava-se Avalon...a terra das sacerdotisas, onde a magia era permitida. Ah, como eu gostaria que ela ainda existisse, e que não fossemos obrigadas a nos esconder...temer os padres que insistem em nos amedrontar com o fogo do inferno... Mas eu sou como a senhora, vó? – perguntou assustada – Uma feiticeira? Você pertence ao antigo povo, Rowena...de alguma forma, descendemos de Avalon...sim, minha filha, você é como eu....você sabe disso. O Padre Thomas diz que magia é coisa do...do inferno...é pecado. E a minha mãe e meu pai concordam com ele... Eles não sabem o que dizem, Rowena. Sua mãe nasceu sem magia alguma, por isso ela concorda com o padre...e seu pai...bem, ele está mais preocupado com guerras do que o com o que diz a Igreja. 

Isso não era bem verdade, pensou Rowena. Seu pai era um homem religioso, e nas raras vezes em que estava em casa, fazia questão de freqüentar a missa aos domingos, acompanhado da mulher e da filha. Se o duque soubesse que sua única filha aprendera a ler e a escrever escondida com a avó, e posteriormente todos os segredos da magia, provavelmente a teria trancado no convento de Glastonbury para o resto da vida. Mas Rowena respirava aliviada, porque era tão raro o pai passar mais que duas ou três luas por ano no castelo, que não tinha tempo para saber como a filha preenchia seus dias. 

Para o Duque Ravenclaw, a única coisa que importava era que sua filha se casasse com um homem poderoso, de preferência com sangue real. A menina poderia ser mais bela, pensou. Rowena tinha cabelos longos, castanho-claros, mas eram muito lisos, e seus olhos eram cor de mel. Mas seus lábios eram finos demais, em relação ao rosto comprido e magro. "_Ela já vai completar quatorze anos. Nessa idade, Ryona já havia sido prometida para mim...sim, é hora de procurar um marido para Rowena_." Ele não sabia que Rowena já dominava plenamente seus poderes, que mantinha em seu quarto manuscritos secretos de feitiços, poções e encantamentos ensinadas pela avó. E que eventualmente subia ao Monte Tor para saudar o nascer do sol e que após as orações que fazia sob o olhar atento da mãe, queimava ervas em seu quarto para trazer a boa sorte ao castelo. Eram apenas nesses momentos que a jovem feiticeira sentia-se livre de verdade, longe de qualquer convenção.

***

A jovem entrou no quarto escuro, e viu o rosto pálido da avó na cama. Sabia que Lyan estava à beira da morte, mas negava-se a acreditar que fosse perder a única pessoa no castelo com quem podia conversar sobres seus medos e angústias. A única que sabia que Rowena Ravenclaw era uma bruxa.

Vó...por favor...fique comigo... Chegou a minha hora...filha...guarde bem o que vou dizer: você nasceu para ser grande... Meu pai diz que serei rainha... Não é essa grandeza que estou dizendo, Rowena...você é sábia...e não deve guardar a sabedoria que tem apenas para você... Mas como ? Quero que você me prometa que não vai se entregar ao destino que seu pai está traçando para você...há muito mais reservado para a sua vida... Se eu não me casar, meu pai me tranca no convento...não há como fugir... Você vai fugir, Rowena...será doloroso, e você vai perder tudo o que tem, mas o que aprendeu comigo...isso vai permanecer...agora vá, querida... 

Rowena saiu do quarto, sem entender o que sua avó queria dizer. Deixou as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto, silenciosamente. Ninguém iria se importar que ela estivesse chorando. Aliás, ninguém lhe notava mesmo. A mãe lhe era uma estranha, devotada demais às suas responsabilidades como senhora do castelo para prestar atenção à filha...seu pai estava longe, e sua aia provavelmente diria que não era mais uma criança para chorar daquela maneira. Ninguém se importava com a sua avó também...talvez para Ryona até mesmo fosse um alívio a mãe ir embora, e não ter que agüentar mais os olhares inquisidores dos habitantes de Glastonbury, perguntando-lhe se a velha era mesmo uma feiticeira...

Chorou muito, e também na manhã seguinte, quando a avó finalmente morrera. Tinha então, quatorze anos recém-completados, já era mulher feita. Mas agia feito uma criança desesperada. Ryona a observava severamente. Não imaginava que a filha fosse sentir assim a perda da avó. Naquela noite, entrou no quarto da moça, tentando trazer-lhe algum consolo.

Assim é a vida, Rowena...os velhos morrem, enquanto novas crianças nascem... Mas eu não queria... Eu também não...era minha mãe...mas se essa é a vontade de Deus...o que nós podemos fazer? Sorria, querida...quando seu pai voltar, provavelmente lhe trará boas notícias... Um marido? – perguntou, completando o pensamento da mãe - não, muito obrigada. Eu não vou me casar... Não fale uma bobagem dessa. É lógico que você irá se casar. Toda mulher ou se casa, ou vai para o convento...você escolhe, Rowena. 

***

Mas quando o duque voltou para o castelo, ainda não tinha um pretendente para Rowena, e esta respirou aliviada. Sua vida tornou-se mais vazia com a morte da avó, e não havia nada em Glastonbury que pudesse distrair uma jovem donzela, filha do duque, uma jovem feiticeira que se escondia de todos...eventualmente saía pelos campos para cavalgar com suas damas de companhia, mas aquelas mulheres que a serviam eram todas umas tolas...só sabiam falar de casamento e filhos_..."você vai ser muito mais que isso_..."ouvia a voz de sua vó latejando em seu ouvido.

    Outro inverno chegou, e com ele uma estranha febre, que dizimou boa parte da ilha. Quando Ryona caiu doente, e os curandeiros a desenganaram, o duque mandou Rowena para o convento, o único lugar seguro de Glastonbury. Pelo menos ali ninguém ainda havia ficado doente. A jovem tentou evitar, querendo ficar ao lado da mãe a todo custo. Mas a vontade de seu pai era lei, e ela seguiu para a clausura.

Nos dois meses que passou em companhia das irmãs, Rowena permaneceu isolada de todas as freiras. Mesmo as mais jovens lhe pareciam velhas, e ela preferia ficar sozinha, refletindo em sua vida. Até que um dia, uma das noviças se aproximou, timidamente. Era muito nova, talvez até mais que a própria Rowena. Estavam no jardim, e Rowena lia a Bíblia, sua única distração na clausura.

Milady Ravenclaw? Sim? Desculpe perturbá-la...sei que prefere ficar sozinha...mas eu vi que a senhora sabe ler muito bem o latim... Minha avó me ensinou...e também o padre Thomas...para ler as orações... As orações eu sei ler...mas não aprendi mais nada...meu pai não deixou... 

Rowena olhou melhor para a moça a sua frente. Era muito loira, e os olhos de um azul-claro intenso. No entanto a jovem era muito diferente das outras noviças, resignadas ao convento. Seu olhar parecia implorar por liberdade...anos depois, Rowena compreenderia que aquela expressão era a mesma que ela carregava...a esperança de um dia poder realmente _viver. _

Qual o seu nome, irmã? Sou Helga, senhora. Helga, filha de Ernst Hufflepuff, o ferreiro. Ficaria muito feliz se a senhora me ensinasse a ler melhor...se os padres deixarem, obviamente. E por que seu pai não deixou que lhe ensinassem a ler e a escrever? Porque ele disse que uma mulher que sabe demais vira feiticeira – os olhos da jovem brilharam intensamente – e me trouxe para o convento quando eu tinha doze anos porque eu era...sou...diferente... 

Como se não pudesse ( ou quisesse ) dizer mais nada, Helga levantou-se assustada.

Eu não queria incomodá-la... Não me incomodou... – mentiu Rowena – mas se você realmente quiser, eu posso ensiná-la – disse, sem muita emoção. Pelo menos daquela forma, preencheria o seu tédio. 

Convencer a madre e os padres não fora nada fácil. Mas Helga insistiu, dizendo que daquela foram poderia acompanhar melhor as orações...mesmo depois de anos, Rowena não estava bem certa de que os religiosos haviam sido convencidos apenas pelo poder das palavras...Foram poucos os momentos em que as duas jovens conseguiram isolar-se, para que Rowena pudesse ensinar o latim para Helga. As tarefas dentro do convento eram árduas, e sobrava pouco tempo para as lições. 

Poucos dias depois Ryona morrera, trazendo novamente para Rowena o vazio. Já não havia mais nenhuma mulher no castelo que a amasse, e sabia que assim que voltasse para casa, seria a nova senhora, Duquesa de Glastonbury. Estava quase resoluta a permanecer no convento. Pelo menos despertara a simpatia de Helga, embora ainda não a considerasse exatamente uma amiga. Havia momentos em que a noviça parecia esconder algum segredo, e não foram poucas as vezes que Rowena sentiu-se apreensiva diante um súbito silêncio de Helga. Mas, o inverno já cedia espaço para a primavera, e a epidemia cessou. Foi quando o duque exigiu a volta de Rowena para casa.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 – Quando os caminhos se encontram

Guerra. Talvez os homens só vivessem para isso, concluiu Rowena, quando seu pai voltou de nova companha. Durante quatro luas o duque estivera percorrendo todo o sul, convocando os seus aliados para juntarem-se aos exércitos do rei, que combatiam rebeldes no norte. Parecia ainda mais velho e cansado. Do alto da torre do castelo, podia vê-lo se aproximar, acompanhado de seus homens. Voltou para o quarto, cabisbaixa. Já fazia um ano que sua mãe morrera. Sentia-se muito sozinha, e enquanto seu pai estivera fora, não recebera autorização nem mesmo para visitar as irmãs no convento.

- Milady...seu pai está no salão a sua espera para o jantar...- avisou-lhe a aia.

- Avise-o que já estou descendo. – disse, sem disposição alguma.

Vestiu-se sem nenhuma preocupação, e desceu para o grande salão, onde as refeições eram servidas. Havia um grande movimento de homens pelo pátio, indicando uma ação militar.

- Ah...Rowena, minha filha. Como tem passado? – o duque aproximou-se e tomou-lhe carinhosamente as mãos.

- Eu estou bem. E o senhor? Conseguiu êxito em sua campanha?

- Este não é um assunto para uma donzela, Rowena. – o pai sorriu condescendente e tocou-lhe o rosto - venha...preciso lhe apresentar duas pessoas...

Havia dois homens sentados à mesa, e ambos levantaram-se ao vê-la. Um, era da idade do seu pai: alto, loiro, porém já grisalho, a barba cerrada. O outro era jovem, pouco mais velho que a moça. Os mesmos cabelos loiros, também alto, os olhos azuis...pareceu-lhe belo, mas qualquer rapaz lhe pareceria, já que via muito poucos em Glastonbury e jamais dirigia-lhes o olhar, como convinha a uma donzela.

- Quero lhe apresentar o Duque da Cornualha, Sir August Gryffindor – disse-lhe, indicando o homem mais velho – ele a pediu em casamento, Rowena, e eu lhe dei permissão. Ah, sim...e este jovem é o sobrinho e escudeiro do duque, Sir Godric.

- Rowena não disse nada. Sua expressão era vazia, mas por dentro sentia raiva. "_Por que tenho que me casar com esse velho? Por que não o rapaz, então?"_

"- O Duque é primo do Rei, Rowena." – parecia que a voz do pai vinha de muito longe.

_"Então é isso...quer me colocar dentro da família real, como sempre sonhou...sou sua marionete, e ele fará da minha vida o que quiser"_

"- Então, o que me diz, minha filha?"

_"O que eu posso lhe dizer? Que meu noivo é um velho, e que terei nojo em me deitar na mesma cama que ele?Que eu sou uma feiticeira, uma bruxa? Direi isso, e passarei o resto da minha vida no convento...talvez seja por isso que Helga está lá.."_

- Sinto-me honrada, pai...- disse, automaticamente.

O duque Ravenclaw sorriu satisfeito com a amabilidade da filha.

- Será um grande casamento, Rowena...e uma grande aliança também.

Rowena tentou parecer o mais natural possível, principalmente depois que seu "noivo" tocou-lhe a mão com os lábios, dizendo-se satisfeito em desposá-la. _"Onde mais um velho desse conseguirá uma noiva de dezesseis anos?" _

Durante o jantar, os homens discutiram ferozmente sobre as batalhas que estavam por vir. Godric participava empolgado da conversa, mas eventualmente observava Rowena, que mal tocara na comida. Por um instante, seus olhares se encontraram, e ele viu toda a angústia que a jovem sentia em seus olhos. Voltou a sua atenção para o tio, que explicava as estratégias utilizadas para defender a Cornualha de um possível ataque. Mas desde aquele momento, soube que Rowena era diferente das outras mulheres que conhecera. _"Exceto minha mãe_", pensou. 

* * *

Se até então a guerra era apenas uma ameaça, tornou-se real na época do Natal, quando o casamento de Rowena Ravenclaw e August Gryffindor seria realizado. A cerimônia fora adiada, e os dois duques partiram para Londres, respondendo a um chamado do Rei. Godric e alguns homens ficaram responsáveis pelo castelo e pela segurança de Rowena.

Aquele estava sendo um dos mais rigorosos invernos dos últimos tempos, e Rowena já não sentia vontade de fazer mais nada. Permanecia o dia todo diante da lareira, fingindo que fiava, enquanto imaginava como seria sua vida se pudesse usar toda a magia que pulsava dentro de si. E esta parecia ter aumentado desde a chegada dos Gryffindor ao castelo. Mais precisamente, Godric. Cada vez que o rapaz estava próximo, era como se uma grande força a dominasse, e era apenas nesse momento que Rowena sentia-se viva.

Até a véspera de Natal, não haviam trocado mais que duas ou três palavras. Mas naquela noite, sentindo-se cansada de ficar sozinha, pediu a uma de suas servas que chamasse Godric em seu alojamento, e que viesse cear em sua companhia.

- Mas Milady...não é prudente um homem... 

- Não discuta minhas ordens...eu estou cansada de todas vocês, com seus conselhos...vá, me obedeça...eu sou a senhora, esqueceu-se?

Sem discutir, a mulher saiu e voltou logo depois com o rapaz. Rowena já se encontrava no salão, com a mesa posta.

- Sinto-me honrado em cear em sua companhia, Lady Rowena, já que em breve faremos parte da mesma família. 

- Obrigada, Sr Gryffindor. – respondeu, tentando esquecer o seu noivado – sirva-se.

Durante um bom tempo, Godric limitou-se a apenas comer, enquanto observava Rowena mexer na comida, mas sem levá-la a boca. Sentindo que ele não tirava os olhos de si, a moça irritou-se e se antes achava que a companhia pudesse lhe fazer bem, agora a incomodava. O rapaz por sua vez não cansava de tentar compreender o que se passava com a jovem. Procurava, em sua expressão algo que lhe explicasse aquela estranheza no olhar.

- Eu gostaria de saber porque tanto me olha...há algo de errado com minha pessoa? – Rowena perguntou, cansada do exame detalhado de Godric. 

- De errado não...talvez diferente...a senhora não se parecesse muito com as outras mulheres...principalmente no olhar... 

- E o que há de diferente em meu olhar? 

- Parece que esconde algo...um segredo, talvez...

Rowena sentiu as mãos tremerem, e sem querer derramou o cálice de vinho sobre a mesa. Enquanto os criados limpavam o local, olhava apavorada para Godric._ "Ele sabe. Mas como, se não lhe falei nada, e nem poderia?" _Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra durante o resto da ceia, mas Rowena sentia-se incomodada, como se Godric pudesse adivinhar o que ela realmente era. Terminou a refeição em silêncio, e retirou-se para o seu quarto, sem nem ao menos dizer boa-noite. Godric continuou observando-a, intrigado com o estranho comportamento da moça. _"Ela esconde algo..."_

* * *

Muitos dias se passaram desde a noite de Natal, mas Rowena nunca mais procurou Godric no pátio, ou em qualquer outro lugar do castelo onde o rapaz poderia estar. Passava a maior parte do tempo em seus aposentos, bordando ou tecendo. A neve castigava Glastonbury, e a moça sentia ainda mais a falta da avó. Pelo menos, se a velha Lyan estivesse ali, teria com quem conversar, e dividir as angústias que sentia...casar-se com aquele velho, definitivamente não estava em seus planos. Mas ela também sabia que não havia como fugir à determinação de seu pai. Seria amaldiçoada para o resto de sua vida, uma mulher largada a própria sorte. Por isso, apenas esperava...

Mesmo com o frio intenso, Rowena não deixava de subir o Tor, todas as manhãs. Era o seu ritual diário, para sempre lembrá-la do que realmente ela era. A cada dia que passava, sentia-se mais forte, a magia pulsando em suas veias. E lá, no alto da colina, parecia quase possível que pudesse trazer Avalon de volta. Por instantes, acreditava que não ouvia mais os sinos da Igreja e que a mítica ilha surgiria diante dos seus olhos. 

- Então é aqui que a senhora se esconde todas as manhãs...- Rowena, com os olhos fechados, ouvia distante a voz de Godric.

- Somente aqui eu posso ser eu mesma...

- E _quem_ é você, Rowena Ravenclaw?

- Uma filha de Avalon...- respondeu-lhe, vagamente.

- E o que faz aqui, na Ilha dos Padres? Por acaso esqueceu-se como se baixam as brumas? – agora havia um nítido tom de zombaria na voz do rapaz. Rowena saiu do transe momentâneo, e encarou Godric com desprezo.

- E o que você sabe sobre Avalon?

- Não muito mais que você...apenas o que os mais antigos ainda contam...o que me surpreende, no entanto, é uma moça cristã citar o nome da ilha onde o demônio estava presente...

- Não havia demônios em Avalon...havia pessoas...sacerdotisas cujo único interesse era manter viva a magia...- calou-se subitamente, percebendo a extensão do perigo que suas palavras representavam.

- Então esse é o seu segredo, Milady? Interessar-se por magia? O que diriam os padres?

- Pouco me importam os padres...pouco me importa tudo isso... – ela esbravejou, indicando com os braços toda a extensão de terras de seu pai – se eu não posso dizer a todos que Milady Ravenclaw, Duquesa de Glastonbury não passa de uma feiticeira – Rowena caminhou devagar, procurando o caminho menos íngreme para descer, agora arrependida das últimas palavras – esqueça tudo o que eu lhe disse...por Deus, esqueça....

- Esquecer? – Godric sorriu-lhe – não tenha medo, Rowena. Eu também sou um bruxo...

* * *

Era um fim de tarde quando um mensageiro chegou afobado ao castelo dos Ravenclaw. Rowena observava da janela do seu quarto, e sentiu um arrepio frio percorrer sua espinha quando Godric desdobrou o pergaminho que o homem lhe entregara. Como se adivinhasse o que estava acontecendo, a moça saiu de seu quarto, e desceu correndo as escadas. Encontrou-se com Godric no meio do salão, o rosto tenso.

- O que aconteceu? Quem era aquele homem?

- Um mensageiro, Milady...não trouxe boas notícias...

- Aconteceu algo com o meu pai, não?...o que houve?

- Foi numa batalha, há poucas semanas...os rebeldes do norte conseguiram invadir Londres...seu pai e o meu...meu tio morreram tentando defender o rei...- Godric observou as feições da moça tornarem-se ainda mais pálidas – eu sinto muito...

- Você não sente nada!! – Rowena gritou, deixando as lágrimas descerem livremente pelo seu rosto... – era o meu pai...e agora?! O que vai ser de mim?! Me diga, Sr Godric Gryffindor...o que vai acontecer comigo? – disse, num sussurro.

- Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la...se precisar de mim...

- Não preciso de você...por favor, apenas me deixe em paz...! - respondeu-lhe, rispidamente.

- Eu a deixo em paz então...mas não é seguro uma donzela sozinha por aí...ainda mais sendo uma bruxa...

Rowena voltou-se para Godric, os olhos chispando de raiva.

- Eu não lhe dei liberdade para me tratar dessa maneira...o que eu sou só diz respeito a mim mesma...

- Eu lhe digo isso porque nós somos iguais...eu também ainda não encontrei o meu lugar... - Godric suspirou, exasperado – mas é você quem sabe, Rowena...vou respeitar a sua dor, porque eu também sinto a morte do meu tio...mas não vou deixá-la...prometi ao seu pai que cuidaria de você...e eu não costumo quebrar os meus juramentos...

Godric afastou-se, deixando a moça sozinha. Rowena sentia-se atordoada, sem saber qual rumo tomar. De um momento para o outro, o seu mundo seguro parecia estar desaparecendo...ruindo aos seus pés. Voltou para o seu quarto, solitária. Agora, já não tinha mais o seu pai, ninguém para guiá-la, lhe dizer o que deveria fazer. Deitou-se em sua cama, e afundando a cabeça nos travesseiros, chorou.

Já era noite fechada, quando acordou com o estrondo da porta do seu quarto se abrindo, e Godric adentrando o aposento.

- Eu posso saber ...- começou a dizer, mas Godric a interrompeu.

- Não é hora para ouvir os seus desaforos, Rowena...arrume suas coisas, precisamos sair de Glastonbury o mais rápido possível...

- O que lhe faz pensar que eu vou deixar a minha casa no meio da noite com você?

- Uma horda de rebeldes vindo em direção ao seu castelo é um bom motivo? Se você preferir, eu lhe deixo aqui, para que eles se divirtam a vontade com Lady Ravenclaw... – o rapaz abriu os baús de Rowena, e começou a tirar algumas peças de roupa – acho melhor você pegar um ou dois mantos de lã...está muito frio lá fora...o que foi? Ainda não acredita em mim? – Godric encarou a moça, ainda encolhida num canto do quarto.

- Você...está falando sério? – Rowena ajoelhou-se ao lado dos seus baús, recolhendo alguns xales – eles estão vindo para cá? – murmurou desalentada.

- Eu sinto muito – disse o rapaz, quase num sussurro – mas é melhor nos apressarmos...não quero que nada aconteça com você...

Rowena juntou algumas peças de roupa, pegou suas jóias...só então que suas mãos tocaram o fundo do baú, e a moça pegou os pergaminhos com todas as lições de sua avó...

_"A senhora tinha razão...o meu destino era outro..."_

Era a sua libertação, a chance de viver como gostaria...livre. Terminou de juntar alguns de seus pertences, e respirou fundo:

- Se temos que ir, então vamos logo...

* * *

A escuridão de Glastonbury só era quebrada pelas tochas empunhadas pelos invasores, que vinham em grandes bandos, atravessando o pântano a cavalo, e destruindo tudo o que havia no caminho entre a vila e o castelo dos Ravenclaw. Aquela noite ficaria marcada para sempre na memória dos moradores, quando o poder da região mudou das mãos do justo duque, para as de aventureiros, os rebeldes do norte.

Rowena e Godric procuraram cavalgar silenciosamente, para não chamar a atenção dos invasores, o que particularmente era difícil. No entanto, o rapaz dera aos cavalos uma estranha erva, e os animais pareciam deslizar, eliminando assim o ruído de suas patas contra o chão. Rowena olhou interessada para as plantas desconhecidas, mas não obteve de Godric nenhuma resposta quando o interrogou com olhar. 

Quando já estavam se afastando da vila, em direção ao lago, ouviram gritos desesperados de mulheres, vindo do convento. Rowena olhou apavorada para Godric:

- As irmãs...eles estão invadindo o convento, não há ninguém para protegê-las...- lembrou-se da época em que estivera na clausura...embora sentisse um certo medo das religiosas, e do que poderiam lhe fazer caso descobrissem o seu segredo, não podia negar que durante o tempo em que lá estivera, fora muito bem tratada pela madre e pelas outras irmãs. E ainda havia Helga, a estranha noviça. 

- O que você quer que eu faça? Nós somos apenas dois...

- Mas nós podemos fazer algo...- Rowena deu meia-volta, e cavalgou em direção ao convento, e só parou quando faltavam poucos metros para alcançá-lo. Os portões estavam escancarados, as freiras tentavam fugir dos invasores, que as perseguiam. Rowena concentrou o seu pensamento numa pequena tocha de fogo, e fechou os seus olhos, enquanto com a mão direita procurava guiar as chamas para dentro do convento.

- Você vai acabar provocando um incêndio...- começou a dizer Godric, mas o fogo tomou a forma de um homem, que lentamente invadiu os muros...o rapaz observava o feitiço fascinado, ao mesmo tempo que gritos de dor eram ouvidos...gritos de homens que estavam sendo queimados, tocados por todo aquele fogo...as religiosas fugiam desesperadas, mas o homem-fogo só atingia os invasores, deixando as mulheres intactas...em questão de segundos, já não havia uma única pessoa dentro da construção, que aos poucos era destruído pelo incêndio. 

A jovem feiticeira admirou as chamas que provocara, mas o seu bom senso lhe dizia que era hora de partir. Aos poucos, o susto das pessoas ao seu redor ia passando, e todos se perguntavam o que havia acontecido ali. Godric conjurou uma névoa espessa e opaca em torno de si e Rowena, e já iam avançando, quando um vulto penetrou no nevoeiro...

- Me deixe ir com vocês...Por Deus, Rowena, não me deixe aqui...

Rowena Ravenclaw olhou para trás. Helga corria desesperadamente, pedindo ajuda.

- Venha!! – respondeu-lhe, esticando a mão. – Suba.

Às margens do lago pantanoso, Rowena olhou pela última vez para o Tor, e para as sombras que eram a sua terra, onde passara a toda a sua infância...e de onde agora, era obrigada a fugir...

* * *

- Eu nunca poderia imaginar que você é uma bruxa, Helga...- as duas moças se encontravam no meio de uma floresta, aguardando o retorno de Godric, que fora explorar a região e procurar alguma vila onde pudessem se abrigar do frio intenso. Helga preparava um ensopado de coelho ( abatido por Godric ), enquanto Rowena permanecia encolhida num canto, tremendo de frio.

- E você acha que eu iria espalhar por toda Glastonbury o que eu realmente sou? – a menina virou-se, com seus olhos azuis brilhando – meu pai descobriu o que eu sou quando eu tentei ressuscitar um pássaro morto...ele me disse que já havia sido uma maldição ter uma filha mulher...e ainda feiticeira...que homem algum iria querer se casar comigo...por isso ele me trancou no convento...e esqueceu que eu existia...

- Mas havia outros bruxos na sua família?

- Não que eu saiba...- respondeu Helga, pensativa – não, acho que não...

- Minha avó o era...e meu pai nunca soube...eu acho...mas eu sempre fiz disso um segredo...não sei como iria ser a reação das pessoas, e eu não podia colocar em risco a posição da minha família...

Helga mexia no ensopado sem prestar muita atenção ao que Rowena dizia. Pensava no que iria fazer da sua vida, agora que estava livre...há poucos dias, deixara Glastonbury para trás, num momento de pânico e terror...passado o susto, percebia que havia sido um tanto imprudente. Pelo menos, no convento estava segura entre quatro paredes, tinha uma cama quente e comida não faltava_..."sim, mas você jamais poderia dizer que é uma bruxa...provavelmente seria excomungada pelo Padre Thomas...e depois, aqueles homens conseguiram invadir o convento...". _Olhou para Rowena, ainda encolhida a um canto_..."ela está apavorada...nunca sentiu fome ou frio...será que vai agüentar por muito tempo?_

Olhou para a pequena panela que haviam encontrado numa cabana abandonada, na primeira noite após a fuga...famintos e com frio...Rowena começando a reclamar do cansaço...por sorte, naquela noite tiveram um teto para se proteger da intensa nevasca. Remexeu mais uma vez o cozido, mas já não lhe prestava mais atenção...imagens começavam a se formar na água...e Helga viu o rosto de Godric, voltando para o ponto onde se encontravam...mas sobre a imagem do rapaz, viu outra...um outro jovem, completamente desconhecido...os dois rostos se fundiram num só, e o seu próprio rosto apareceu, juntamente com o de Rowena...não gostava quando isso acontecia, e essas imagens aparentemente sem nexo surgiam diante dos seus olhos.

- Você está bem? – Rowena aproximou-se, preocupada.

- Ahn? Ah, sim...eu estou...eu...acho que vi alguma coisa...

- Viu? Onde?

- No caldeirão...

- Não há nada aí dentro, além de comida...a não ser que...uma visão?

- Isso sempre me apavorou...mas agora, foi tão natural...- Helga virou para a outra moça – isso já aconteceu com você antes?

- Não...isso é um dom, eu acho...segundo o que a minha avó me disse...um dom muito antigo...

Helga permaneceu em silêncio, pensativa. Pouco depois, Godric chegou, afobado.

- Eu consegui um lugar para passarmos a próxima noite...mas eu preciso realmente saber para onde vocês querem ir...

- Não temos para onde ir...- Helga tirou o caldeirão do fogo e o estendeu para o rapaz, que pegou um pedaço de carne – eu não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer...

- Minha vida sempre esteve limitada ao castelo de meu pai...agora...não me importa para onde irei, só não quero sentir a neve sobre mim durante a noite – Rowena também serviu-se, fazendo uma careta à comida precária.

- Eu falo isso, porque preciso viajar para a Cornualha...reaver a herança a que tenho direito...é uma viagem muito longa...não sei se vocês duas iriam agüentar...

- Você está querendo dizer que vai nos deixar por aí? Ou, pior, que estamos atrapalhando os seus planos? 

- Ora, não seja tola, Rowena!! Eu estou apenas avisando...se vocês quiserem vir comigo, eu não me importo...

- E se eu não quiser ir para a Cornualha...

- Então você vai ter um problema para resolver...tranque-se num convento! – Godric respondeu, rispidamente – e você, Helga? Alguma objeção?

- Acho que não...quer dizer...para onde mais eu iria?

- Eu não disse que não queria ir para a Cornualha com você, Godric...eu realmente não tenho outra opção...

- Eu sei disso...- murmurou – não pense que eu faço questão absoluta de levá-la comigo...mas eu prometi ao seu pai cuidar da sua segurança...bem, já que terminamos a nossa refeição, acho melhor irmos...antes que anoiteça...

* * *

_Era apenas um menino...pouco mais de oito anos, alto e forte para a idade...estava acuado, debaixo da mesa tosca de madeira. A mulher gritava desesperada, mas ele não podia fazer nada...os homens riam, enquanto a violentavam...um a um, eram dois os seus algozes..._

_Grite, sua vadia...feiticeira nojenta...é só para isso que você serve..._

_Súbito, um grito de dor, dessa vez vindo de um dos homens...um corpo caiu no chão...a mulher, ainda muito jovem, conseguira escapar de pelo menos um...enquanto se arrastava pela casa , procurava a criança desesperadamente...o outro homem a agarrou pelos cabelos, e a puxou para si, explorando rudemente o corpo da jovem, rindo diante da expressão de nojo e desprezo estampada no rosto de sua vítima..._

_Largue a minha mãe...você é um cão desprezível...seu, seu... – o garotinho avançou em direção ao homem, mas este, com um violento tapa, jogou a criança contra a parede. A raiva do menino aumentou ainda mais, e em questão de segundos, atirou uma moringa d'água no homem. O atordoamento causado pela pancada não fora suficiente para deixá-lo fora de combate...sacou um punhal e avançou para o garoto..._

_Meu filho não!! – a mulher gritou, desesperada – deixe-o em paz...ele é uma criança..._

_Ora, cale-se, sua feiticeira-meretriz...- e com um golpe, fincou-lhe o punhal nas costas, e o sangue escorreu pelo chão batido do casebre...o garotinho avançou-lhe mais uma vez, e agora apenas a raiva servia de arma...raiva, e medo...sentiu o metal frio em seu rosto, e talvez sentisse outra e outra vez, se num último ato desesperado, a mulher se jogasse na frente do filho, recebendo em seu lugar o golpe fatal..._

_"Fuja, Salazar...para a floresta...lá você estará seguro...vá meu filho, e que os deuses o protejam..." _

_E ele fugiu...sangrando, desesperado...sabia que nunca iria adiantar pedir ajuda...aqueles homens eram respeitados em toda a vila, e gozavam da confiança do padre local....e sua mãe não passava de uma meretriz..._

_A cicatriz ficaria para sempre em seu rosto...e mesmo os anos em que vagou pelo mundo não foram suficientes para apagar a sua fúria...um dia todos eles pagariam pelo crime..._

_"Trouxas nojentos..." – murmurou, antes de penetrar na floresta... _

* * *

"Aquilo" não poderia ser chamado de um bom lugar para passar a noite, definitivamente, pensou Rowena, mal-humorada na manhã seguinte, sentindo dores por todo o seu corpo. Estavam em um celeiro abandonado, próximo a uma vila miserável. Havia feno por toda a sua roupa, e a moça pensou quanto tempo levaria para que o tecido, feito do mais puro linho, começasse a se desfiar.

Sabia no entanto que não adiantaria reclamar do desconforto daquela viagem. No mínimo, Godric iria lhe dizer, pela enésima vez, se ela teria preferido permanecer em Glastonbury, e ser violentada pelos invasores, antes de morrer. Em poucos dias, ela percebeu o quanto Helga era mansa, e não reclamava de nada, nem de frio, fome ou cansaço. Concluiu que tudo o que estavam passando deveria ser um paraíso em relação a vida no convento.

- Bom dia...- disse-lhe Godric – foi uma boa noite, não?

- Só se foi para você...

- Eu sabia...- ele murmurou – sente fome?

- Um pouco...

- Há um mercado nessa vila...podemos comprar um pouco de pão e frutas...

- É...podemos...

- E você poderia se animar mais...e tentar sorrir de vez em quando...

- Você pode me dar um motivo?

- Você está viva...- respondeu, sarcasticamente. 

* * *

Ele entrou na vila a cavalo, com uma empáfia poucas vezes vistas naquela região. Vestia-se de forma simples, uma túnica de lã sem tingir e um manto grosso por cima. Sorriu satisfeito: ninguém dava sinais de reconhecê-lo como o garotinho que fugira dez anos atrás...dez anos, e aquele lugar continuava miserável, pensou. Aparentemente, nada mudara....e talvez não fosse muito difícil encontrar Fortunatus, o homem que assassinara sua mãe...

Porém, ao atingir o mercado, apeou e seguiu o restante do caminho a pé, segurando o seu cavalo pelas rédeas. Se permitiu examinar as bancas, e sentir o perfume das maçãs...

* * *

- Não há frutas muito boas...- atestou Helga , enquanto procuravam maçãs ou pêssegos para comprar... 

- A neve tem acabado com todas as frutas ...quase não as encontramos mais...- comentou uma anciã diante da banca – é uma judiação...

Mas Rowena já não ouvia mais nem Helga, nem a velha que vendia frutas. Ali perto, havia uma outra banca, com maçãs aparentemente em bom estado. Haviam combinado com Godric ( que saíra em busca de um negociante, para trocar algumas moedas de ouro que trazia consigo ) em esperá-lo naquele ponto.

- Rowena, onde você vai? – gritou-lhe Helga, preocupada, enquanto a outra se afastava. 

- Encontrei maçãs...espere aqui pelo Godric, eu já volto...

Encostou na banca onde estavam as maçãs. Um rapaz jovem, alto e forte segurava uma fruta como se fosse um troféu. Ele sorriu-lhe, mas Rowena sabia que não seria apropriado retribuir a gentileza para um estranho...enquanto escolhia as maçãs que iria comprar, observou-o com o canto dos olhos: era ruivo, olhos castanhos...uma barba rala tentava ocultar uma cicatriz que lhe tomava a metade do lado direito do rosto, até o canto dos seus lábios...comparou-o mentalmente a Godric, e achou-o diferente...parecia mais forte, mais homem...sentiu o seu rosto corar, e lembrou-se (mesmo a contragosto) dos ensinamentos do Padre Thomas, e o quão era feio e pecaminoso ter pensamentos impuros. _"Só porque eu o achei bonito, isso é errado? Deus me puniria por isso? Ou são os homens que criaram o pecado?"_

Súbito, um grito de criança a fez despertar de seu devaneio, e viu, desesperada, um garotinho tentando controlar um cavalo que puxava sua carroça, que avançava sobre as pessoas que circulavam naquele local. Mesmo tempos depois, Rowena não soubera explicar o que acontecera durante aqueles segundos cruciais. Talvez tivesse sido o seu instinto que a fez esticar as mãos e lançar sobre o cavalo uma tênue luz prateada...

_- Impedimenta_...- murmurou a moça, e sorriu satisfeita quando viu o garoto a salvo, antes de se dar conta do que estava acontecendo...

_- FEITICEIRA_!! – gritou uma voz, e aos poucos a pequena multidão incendiou-se, sendo tomados por uma súbita histeria coletiva.

_- FEITICEIRA!!FEITICEIRA...APEDREJEM-NA..._

Sem saber o que fazer, Rowena principiou a correr, tentando em vão atravessar as pessoas que aos poucos juntavam legumes podres, ovos e pedras para jogarem contra aquela presença maligna em seu povoado...a moça tentava, naquela confusão encontrar Godric ou Helga, mas não os achava...sentiu uma pedra acertar sua nuca, depois outra...cambaleou, e antes de perder os sentidos, percebeu que estava sendo içada... fora colocada sobre um cavalo...

_- Afastem-se, seus nojentos..._

_- Solte-a...ela é um demônio..._

_- E vocês não sabem o que dizem...são todos uns hipócritas!! Beatos pervertidos..._

_- Chamem Fortunatus...ele sabe o que fazer com esses adoradores do maligno..._

_- Isso...vão atrás dele...e digam à Fortunatus que Salazar Slytherin não se esqueceu do passado...e que um outro dia aparecerá aqui para resolver um mal-entendido..._

...e tudo ficou escuro.

Quando acordou, Rowena estava deitada sobre um manto, cercada por altas árvores. Sua cabeça doía, e num primeiro instante, não se lembrou do que havia acontecido. Um pânico crescente tomou conta de si, e sentou-se abruptamente, tentando reconhecer o lugar onde estava.

- Ainda bem que você acordou...- disse-lhe uma voz suave, às suas costas.

A moça virou-se, e reconheceu o rapaz das maçãs.

- Foi um gesto muito generoso o seu, salvar aquele garoto...mas infelizmente esses trouxas não merecem tanta consideração...- continuou o desconhecido – mesmo assim, eu a admiro...

- Eu não sei do que você está falando...aliás, eu não sei quem é você, preciso voltar para a vila, encontrar meus companheiros de viagem...- Rowena levantou-se, mas cambaleou, e o rapaz a amparou.

- Vamos por partes...meu nome é Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin...você não pode voltar para a vila...aqueles trouxas devem estar lhe caçando por todos os lugares agora...e você está ferida, ainda não me disse seu nome e o que está fazendo aqui, neste fim de mundo...

- Meu nome é Rowena Ravenclaw...vim de Glastonbury, acompanhada de dois...amigos...nós estamos viajando para a Cornulha...eu preciso encontrá-los...

- Se vocês estão indo para a Cornualha, então o caminho a ser seguido não é este...por aqui, vão avançar cada vez mais para o norte...

Rowena baixou os olhos, preocupada.

- Foi você quem me resgatou? E afinal, porque chama aquela gente de trouxas?

- Por que eles não têm a magia no sangue...como eu...e você...e nos perseguem, como se fôssemos parasitas, vermes perigosos...e sim, fui eu quem a tirou de uma bela enrascada...em que mundo você vive, afinal? – o rapaz sorriu-lhe marotamente, mas Rowena não lhe correspondeu. – Me desculpe se a ofendi...

- Está tudo bem...- a moça esboçou um sorriso – agora, realmente preciso ir...tenho que encontrá-los...- Rowena levantou-se novamente, agora com mais firmeza – muito obrigada, senhor Slytherin, mas eu tenho uma longa viagem...

- E você vai seguir viagem sozinha? Isso não é seguro para uma mulher...e esses seus amigos...são bruxos também?

- Sim, são...mas não se preocupe, eu não tenho medo...oras, eu nem sei porque estou a lhe dar satisfações...bem, muito obrigada, mais uma vez... – a moça virou-se, e se afastou lentamente, no fundo temendo não encontrar Godric ou Helga, e se perder no meio daquela floresta estranha...ouviu um barulho atrás de si, e surpresa, viu Salazar, que a seguia lentamente:

- Posso não ser um cavalheiro...mas não deixaria uma dama sozinha...eu vou ajudá-la a encontrar seus amigos...pode subir na garupa.

* * *

Poucos minutos haviam passado, desde que Salazar decidira ajudar Rowena a procurar Godric e Helga, quando ouviram um barulho entre as árvores. Pedindo silêncio, o rapaz guiou o cavalo lentamente para longe do som, e aguardou. Aos poucos, viram a figura de dois jovens. Rowena respirou aliviada quando os reconheceu.

- São eles...Godric, Helga...- a moça apeou, e correu ao encontro dos dois.

- Rowena, você é louca? – disse-lhe Godric, agora mais tranqüilo – precisava fazer todo aquele espetáculo?

- Godric, por favor...pelo menos Rowena está a salvo...- Helga emendou, mais tranqüila – você está bem? Lhe aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu estou bem...- Rowena olhou significativamente para Salazar – graças a este cavalheiro, senhor Slytherin...- voltou-se para Godric e Helga – foi ele quem me tirou da multidão...

- Eu não podia deixá-la a mercê daqueles trouxas, já lhe disse isso... – respondeu Salazar, gentilmente – e fico satisfeito que tenha encontrado seus amigos...

- Também ficou muito contente que Rowena esteja a salvo – Godric se colocou entre os dois, e encarou a moça com seus olhos azuis, brilhando num misto de raiva e alívio – só que agora, me diga...não poderemos voltar para a vila...eu perdi o caminho para a Cornualha...viu o que a sua desastrada demonstração de poder fez? Para onde vamos?

Rowena desviou o incômodo olhar de Godric, tentando procurar alguma saída para aquela situação. Estavam numa floresta, completamente desconhecida. Podia-se dizer que estavam perdidos. Salazar olhava para aquele grupo, divertindo-se com a cena. Jamais se esqueceria daquele primeiro contato com os três bruxos: Godric, nervoso por Ter perdido o controle da situação; Helga, aguardando que Godric resolvesse o problema, e Rowena, irritada. 

- Bem...eu posso dizer que vocês estariam numa bela enrascada, se eu não estivesse aqui, he he – debochou Salazar – vocês estão num dia de sorte...eu conheço essa floresta como a palma da minha mão. Do outro lado, há um pequeno vilarejo, apenas com gente nossa...eu posso guiá-los...mediante um pequeno pagamento, logicamente.

Godric olhou com desprezo para aquele pretenso gozador, mas não lhe disse nada. Sabia que agora dependia daquele estranho para atravessar a floresta. E sempre lhe ficaria aquela sensação: que um dia precisara da ajuda de Slytherin.

- Você terá seu pagamento...antes deixe-me apresentar: sou Godric Gryffindor e esta é Helga Hufflepuff...

- Sou Salazar Slytherin...nasci nessa vila, mas fui criado na outra, para a qual vou lhes guiar...podem confiar em mim, é o lugar mais seguro para os bruxos em toda a Bretanha...

Capítulo 3...

voltar


	3. Capítulo 3

****

Capítulo 3 – As terras de ninguém

Rowena Fala:

__

Assim, nos embrenhamos floresta adentro, tendo como guia Salazar. Os acontecimentos daquela manhã ainda permanecem claros na minha mente, apesar dos séculos que se passaram. Eu não _podia imaginar o que aquele encontro iria significar em nossas vidas e para o mundo da magia. O primeiro contato com aquela floresta – a qual conheceria em seus mínimos detalhes ao longo dos anos – foi um pouco assustador: animais e plantas estranhas das quais apenas havia ouvido falar, seres estranhos deslizavam por entre a névoa, e depois descobri serem ninfas, um resquício do povo encantado que ali vivera muito antes da chegada dos romanos._

Durante todo o trajeto permaneci ao lado de Salazar e aos poucos fui me deixando levar pelo seu riso franco e aberto, tão diferente da seriedade contida de Godric. Desenvolvemos uma empatia quase que instantânea. Aos poucos fui conhecendo melhor sua história. Ele me contou que fugira daquela vila após a morte da mãe e fora criado por uma bruxa, que vivia do outro lado da floresta, e para a qual ele iria nos apresentar. Ele pouco se lembrava de sua mãe verdadeira, mas guardava na memória muitas das histórias que ela lhe contara em sua infância. Eu também lhe contei sobre a minha vida antiga em Glastonbury e como eu estava me sentindo livre, dona do meu próprio destino. 

Em três dias, ou pouco mais, alcançamos o vilarejo, chamado Hogsmeade – um dos poucos habitados somente por bruxos na Inglaterra – cercado por terras nunca habitadas. Soube mais tarde que uma antiga lenda dizia que um dia os seus verdadeiros donos ali chegariam e salvariam a magia do seu inevitável desaparecimento. Se esta lenda se referia exatamente a nós quatro, eu nunca descobri. Mas este era o nosso mais profundo anseio : não deixar a magia morrer. Assim como em Avalon, o pouco conhecimento que detínhamos deveria ser passado para a frente.

Essas terras eram chamadas de terras-de-ninguém pelos habitantes do vilarejo – Hogwarts – no antigo dialeto do povo encantado.

***

Ídris Lóthien era uma mulher miúda, que beirava os quarentas anos. Tinha cabelos negros, que lhe chegavam até a cintura, e apesar da idade, ainda não havia sequer um fio branco. Seus olhos, também escuros, revelavam através do seu brilho que aquela mulher, aparentemente frágil, era uma das bruxas mais sábias e poderosas daquela região. Era a única ali que ainda possuía a Visão, um dom cada vez mais raro entre as feiticeiras.

Naquela tarde, cumpriu todo o ritual necessário para que pudesse deixar as imagens fluírem à sua frente. Todos os dias, desde que Salazar partira, há cerca de dois anos, ela buscava pelo filho adotivo, procurando saber onde ele estava, o que fazia... Ídris se casara muito jovem e seu marido morrera quando o único filho do casal, Gawen, ainda era um bebê. Um dia, ao andar pela floresta, encontrou Salazar desmaiado, doente e ferido. Era pouco mais velho que Gawen, e Ídris resolveu adotá-lo como filho. Agora, nos últimos dias, sabia que Salazar estava voltando para casa, e trazia consigo mais três jovens.

"Por Merlim...será possível..." – pensou, intrigada. Podia ver muito mais que a aparência das duas moças e do rapaz desconhecido. Conseguia enxergar suas almas, ver o seu interior, suas características...e se lembrou da profecia, que geração após geração era passada aos mais jovens, a esperança que nunca morria, de que um dia a magia voltaria a ser tão importante como no passado.

__

"Coragem,

Inteligência,

Bondade,

Ambição...

E das terras-de-ninguém,

Posse tomarão

E a magia quase esquecida,

Ao novo mundo será trazida...

"Coragem, inteligência, bondade, ambição...e pensar que todos nós achávamos que isso era só uma lenda perdida no tempo...e Salazar está entre eles...eu sempre soube que de alguma forma eu não o encontrei por acaso..."

Gawen, um jovem alto e forte, muito parecido fisicamente com a mãe, olhos e cabelos pretos, entrou na pequena casa onde viviam, trazendo uma braçada de lenha para acender o fogo. Ídris sorriu para o filho, enquanto começava a preparar uma refeição para as visitas que chegavam.

- Salazar está de volta, Gawen...

***

Quando a floresta começou a rarear e as primeiras casas da vila apareceram, Salazar sentiu-se satisfeito por estar de volta. Deixara aquele lugar por volta de dois anos atrás, quando decidiu correr o mundo, e se vingar do trouxa que assassinara sua mãe. Não conseguira liquidar Fortunatus daquela vez, mas um dia ele voltaria...olhou para Rowena com o canto dos olhos, de modo que a moça não percebesse que estava sendo observada. Se nos primeiros dias de convivência ela parecia a mais desprendida do grupo, fazendo-lhe perguntas a respeito de tudo, agora, conforme se aproximavam do seu destino, Rowena estava mais calada.

Algum problema? – perguntou-lhe, aproximando-se da moça que cavalgava mais a frente – Tem estado muito silenciosa...

Não tenho nada – Rowena respondeu, rispidamente – estou apenas pensativa...

Hum...- Salazar sorriu sarcasticamente – pensativa...

Não precisa falar assim...só quero saber o que vamos fazer quando chegarmos nessa bendita vila...não agüento mais andar a cavalo...quer saber? Estou cansada de ficar andando a esmo, sem saber para onde ir...

Calma...ou você acha que vai encontrar um dragão à entrada da vila? Eu tenho amigos lá, e tenho certeza que a minha mãe e o meu irmão adotivos irão acolhê-los em sua casa...

Você ainda não conhece a Rowena o suficiente, Salazar – adiantou-se Godric, emparelhando o seu cavalo ao lado do outro rapaz.

E você por acaso me conhece o suficiente, Godric? – Rowena parou e observou os dois rapazes – eu incomodo tanto assim?

Não foi isso que nós dissemos...

Então me deixem sozinha...pronto – a moça deu meia volta, e aproximou-se de Helga, que assistia a discussão de longe.

Sinceramente? Devia tê-la deixado em Glastonbury...- comentou Godric, entediado.

Ela tem personalidade...não é uma mulher qualquer – respondeu Salazar, virando a cabeça para trás, observando o mal-humor de Rowena – e é bonita também...- completou, em voz baixa.

Havia pouca gente fora das casas na pequena vila e a neve cobria boa parte das ruas de terra, o que as tornava enlameadas, sujando a roupa de qualquer um que por ali passasse. A primeira coisa que tanto Rowena, quanto Helga e Godric perceberam era que aquele lugar era extremamente pobre, e desprovido de qualquer conforto. 

Salazar tomou a dianteira e sorriu quando viu Gawen parado à porta de sua casa, esperando-os. O rapaz saltou do cavalo e correu para abraçar o irmão.

Pensávamos que jamais iria voltar, Salazar – disse Gawen – então, o que fez durante todo esse tempo? Já se tornou o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo? – completou, ironicamente.

Ainda não...mas há tempo para isso...aliás, gostaria de lhe apresentar meus companheiros de viagem...Rowena, Godric e Helga.

Gawen fez uma mesura com a cabeça, cumprimentando-os.

Eu já sabia que vocês chegariam...

A mãe nos viu? – Salazar sorriu – é impossível lhe fazer uma surpresa...

Mas ela está ansiosa para reencontrá-lo...e para conhecê-los também – completou, voltando-se para os outros três.

***

A casa de Ídris era pequena e simples, porém muito limpa e aconchegante. Durante todo aquele fim de tarde, a mulher fez o que pôde para deixar todos a vontade. Rowena estranhou o ambiente, e ainda mais por ser a primeira casa autêntica de bruxos que visitava, tudo lhe chamava a atenção. Mas o que mais a intrigava era a própria Ídris, a primeira bruxa experiente que conhecia, depois de sua avó. Não sabia se podia confiar ou não naquela mulher. Mas mesmo assim, a partir daquele momento passou a admirá-la.

Depois da refeição, e quando os hóspedes pareciam um pouco mais à vontade, Ídris chamou Gawen a um canto e lhe sussurrou algo. Em seguida, o rapaz deixou a casa.

Pedi a Gawen que buscasse o velho Arthos...- disse a Salazar, e voltou-se para os jovens – esse ancião é o chefe da vila. É ele quem faz as leis aqui em Hogsmeade.

Gawen me disse que a senhora já nos esperava, mãe. Por quanto tempo me espionou ?

Eu não o espionei, Salazar – respondeu Ídris, severamente – no entanto, desde o dia em que você deixou essa casa, em busca de poder e fortuna, eu o tenho acompanhado...todos os dias...e eu sei que há muito mais por trás de seus rostos...é como...se vocês quatro pertencessem a esse lugar...

Do que, propriamente, a senhora está falando? – perguntou Helga, receosa.

Minha filha, você também tem a Visão, não? – questionou, sem no entanto responder a pergunta da moça.

Se chama o que posso ver diante da água de Visão, então a resposta é sim...

Eu sabia...porque também tenho esse dom...e eu posso ver também outras características em vocês...e há uma antiga lenda...

Por Merlim, mãe – interrompeu Salazar, do outro lado da sala – a senhora mesma disse...é apenas uma lenda, nada mais...

Deixe-a terminar, Salazar – pediu Godric, interessado – por favor, senhora...

Há uma lenda que diz que um dia, os donos de _hogwarts _chegarão para tomar posse da sua propriedade...

Salazar balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

Histórias antigas...que não fazem o menor sentido...- o rapaz virou-se para a mãe – porque têm que haver pessoas predestinadas para tomar conta daquelas terras? E qual o sentido disso? Salvar a magia? Como? – perguntou.

Suas perguntas são muito inteligentes, Salazar...- disse uma voz rouca e cansada, vinda da porta – e todas têm suas respostas – os jovens viraram-se e viram um homem velho e encurvado apoiado num cajado. Era Arthos, o chefe da vila. Logo atrás estava Gawen, ansioso.

Então, Salazar...continua a não acreditar nos mais velhos? Pensei que todo esse tempo fora de casa fizesse com que você adquirisse um pouco de humildade... – o velho então virou-se para os hóspedes de Ídris – são estes os jovens de que Gawen me falou durante o caminho, Ídris?

Eles têm as características, senhor...todos os quatro...

Quatro? Como assim?

Salazar também...quando os vi percebi a harmonia entre as quatro características citadas na profecia...

Neste momento, Godric levantou-se, incomodado com aquela conversa, da qual ele quase nada entendera. Olhando para Helga e Rowena, percebeu que as duas moças sentiam o mesmo: uma conversa de loucos, a respeito de uma lenda ou profecia que nunca haviam ouvido antes.

Seria melhor se o senhor pudesse nos explicar essa história melhor...que profecia é essa? E por que esperam tanto essas pessoas para tomar posse dessas terras? E por que acham que somos nós os escolhidos?

Arthos passou a mão pela cabeça e suspirou resignado. Já não tinha mais paciência com a juventude, concluiu. "Sempre arrogantes..."

Vou lhes contar tudo, senhor...

Griffyndor...Godric Griffyndor...

Pois bem...- Arthos permaneceu um tempo em silêncio, como se relembrasse fatos de um passado muito remoto...todos os presentes na casa concentraram-se, tomando cuidado para não perder uma única palavra proferida pelo ancião.

Há muitos anos, quinhentos ou mais, o povo remanescente de Avalon começou a povoar essa região. Eram druidas e sacerdotisas que estavam deslocados no mundo cristão. A Antiga Religião praticamente extinguira-se e a Ilha Sagrada estava perdida para sempre, escondida em suas brumas. Daquele povo restou apenas a lembrança...e a magia. Estas terras, nessa época, eram habitadas pelo Povo Encantado...fadas, veelas, duendes, ninfas...e este também estava em extinção. Parecia não haver mais futuro para a magia. Até que a última sacerdotisa nascida em Avalon, descendente do Merlim da Bretanha, fez a profecia...que um dia os verdadeiros donos das terras-de-ninguém – ou _hogwarts_, na língua do povo encantado – chegariam aqui para tomar posse de sua terra...e com isso salvariam a magia. Essas pessoas teriam que Ter características...traços de caráter próprios, que pudessem ser combinados... O que essa sacerdotisa quis dizer com isso, ninguém nunca descobriu...e ela morreu logo depois. Durante todos esses séculos, temos esperado...alguns aventureiros chegaram aqui, se dizendo os donos de _hogwarts..._mas não passavam de impostores. Nada fizeram em benefício da magia.

Eu descendo diretamente dessa sacerdotisa – murmurou Ídris, pensativa – Sahana...

Minha avó também se dizia descendente das mulheres de Avalon – disse Rowena, timidamente – seria mesmo verdade?

Como saber? Nem todas vieram para cá...espalharam-se pelo mundo, formaram outras comunidades...outras tornaram-se cristãs...mas a magia tem sobrevivido... – concluiu Arthos.

O senhor...o senhor falou de características...- disse Helga, hesitante – quais seriam?

Coragem...inteligência...bondade...e ambição... – adiantou-se Ídris – e foi o que vi em vocês...

Então...podemos ser nós essas pessoas? – perguntou Godric, com brilho no olhar – os donos de _hogwarts_?

E porque não? Basta provarem...basta salvarem a magia...- concluiu o velho Arthos, os olhos também brilhando.

***

Salvar a magia...preservá-la...essas palavras não saiam da cabeça de Rowena e nos dias que se passaram, ela pegava-se pensando a respeito da história contada por Arthos. Não questionou os outros, mas aquilo a incomodava. Como ela poderia ser uma das pessoas profetizadas pela antiga sacerdotisa? E o que dizer de Helga, que mal sabia controlar seus poderes, que fora criada num convento?

"_Como.._."

Rowena estava sentada na sala da casa de Ídris, observando a mulher ensinar a Helga a melhor maneira de controlar a Visão, para que esta não a atrapalhasse em suas atividades diárias...lembrou-se com saudades de sua avó, das longas horas que passavam juntas, em que Rowena aprendia os segredos da magia. Os rapazes estavam fora, procurando algum animal para caçar. "_O que será muito difícil, com toda esse neve..."_ comentara Ídris, contrariada, quando os dois filhos e Godric saíram armados de arco e flechas.

Concentre-se, Helga...você tem o poder...precisa aprender a usá-lo... – ouviu Ídris dizer – no começo pode ser difícil...depois torna-se instintivo.

"_Nós vamos salvar a magia...mas como? Com armas? Uma guerra?_ "

Por que está tão silenciosa, Rowena? – perguntou Ídris de repente.

Ainda estou remoendo aquela história...salvar a magia...isso não faz sentido. De que maneira a magia está correndo perigo?

Ídris permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, refletindo a pergunta que Rowena lhe fizera.

Falta de conhecimento...- olhou para Helga e continuou – temos tido pouquíssimos mestres... hoje, são poucos os que realmente conhecem a própria magia...

Eu tive sorte de ter aprendido tudo com a minha avó... 

Pode ter certeza de que não aprendeu tudo...você sabe muito sim...mas ninguém pode afirmar que conhece, que sabe todas as coisas... – corrigiu Ídris – como eu disse, pessoas como a sua avó estão se tornando raras...o ser humano está se tornando cada vez mais egoísta...

"_Ensinar magia? E por que não? Eu, pelo menos tenho mais conhecimento que muitos bruxos...a própria Helga, por exemplo...e Salazar e Godric cresceram com a magia..."_

Rowena esboçou um sorriso. Quem poderia dizer que a profecia não estava realmente se referindo à eles?

***

Na manhã seguinte, Salazar levou os três companheiros até _hogwarts. _Aquelas terras eram distantes apenas uma légua da vila, e a primeira coisa que Helga, Rowena e Godric sentiram em relação àquele lugar foi desolação. Não era uma paisagem agradável aos olhos. Hogwarts não passava de um vale, encravado entre a floresta e as montanhas, com um enorme lago negro. Estava coberto pela neve e ali o ar era muito mais úmido e frio do que na vila. 

Isso não é grande coisa...mesmo no verão aqui costuma ser frio...- comentou Salazar, contemplando a paisagem mais que conhecida.

Mas como isso pode ser uma terra prometida, destinada à pretensos salvadores da magia? – caçoou Rowena, decepcionada.

A questão não é _hogwarts _ser apenas isso...e sim como salvar a magia apenas com um punhado de terra...- continuou Salazar – eu passei toda a minha infância olhando para este vale e imaginando o que poderia ser feito dele...

Godric caminhou até o lago pensativo, ponderando as palavras de Salazar. A magia era algo tão abstrato...não era como um ser humano, que poderia ser salvo de diversas maneiras. Refletiu por um longo tempo sobre a conversa do dia anterior.

Posso adivinhar seus pensamentos? – Rowena caminhou até o rapaz e contemplou a água do lago – acredito que esteja tentando compreender o que Arthos quis dizer com "salvar a magia"?

Era isso mesmo...

Eu sabia...Helga e eu passamos boa parte da noite discutindo sobre isso...mas eu cheguei a uma conclusão...

Então diga...

Tanto eu, como você e Salazar tivemos orientação sobre o nosso poder...nós crescemos sabendo o que nós somos, certo?

Hum...certo...e?

Agora, a Helga foi colocada num convento...imagine o que teria acontecido com ela se ainda estivesse lá...

Ela não poderia se assumir como bruxa...e provavelmente morreria cedo...como um pássaro preso...

E teríamos uma bruxa a menos no mundo...porque ela não saberia o que realmente é...ou, mesmo se soubesse, não teria como utilizar os seus poderes da maneira certa...e eu acredito que isso aconteça com muitos bruxos...não ter _conhecimento_ sobre o próprio poder.

E onde entra a salvação da magia, Rowena?

Godric...pense...nós podemos ensinar outros jovens a utilizar seus poderes...assim como eu fui orientada pela minha avó...entende? Conhecimento...formar bruxos...uma nova sociedade...- completou a moça, excitada – montar nessas terras um local de ensino...uma escola...

Godric admirou-se do raciocínio lógico de Rowena, e sorriu satisfeito. A moça correspondeu ao sorriso, e foi com uma alegria quase infantil que juntaram-se à Helga e Salazar, expondo a idéia primária de fundarem uma escola de magia...contemplaram o vale mais uma vez, agora com outro olhar... agora aquelas terras pareciam mais belas...e mágicas também...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Tempos de Harmonia**

Ainda era muito cedo, mas Rowena já se levantara e fizera a sua primeira refeição do dia. Agora caminhava em direção à orla da floresta, onde plantara diversas espécies de plantas mágicas. Colheu algumas folhagens que iria utilizar durante aquele dia, e enquanto as acomodava no cesto que trouxera, observava as próprias mãos, maltratadas pelo trabalho árduo. "_Três anos..."_ pensou, contemplando o que eles chamavam de "castelo" – na verdade, ainda faltava muito para aquela construção tosca de pedra virar um – e as terras que aos poucos eram cultivadas.

Sorriu, satisfeita. Haviam conseguido transformar aquele lugar inóspito em uma escola de magia. Com muito trabalho, suor e paciência, convenceram os habitantes do vilarejo que aquela seria a única maneira de preservar a magia. 

"_São quatro crianças...o que podem saber?_ " – dissera um homem rude, quando a notícia começou a se espalhar.

"_Talvez não saibamos tanto... mas poderemos aprender ao mesmo tempo em que ensinaremos..._" – dissera Godric – _"Basta que confiem seus filhos a nós..."_

Foram poucos no entanto que se arriscaram a permitir que seus filhos freqüentassem Hogwarts. Mas os resultados positivos com aquela primeira leva animou mais alguns moradores, e no verão seguinte, outros jovens juntaram-se aos pioneiros. E fora nessa época que decidiram construir o castelo...para servir de moradia e escola ao mesmo tempo. Agora, dentro de poucas semanas, a terceira turma de alunos começaria a ter aulas de magia. Seriam ao todo, quase trinta crianças divididas entre Rowena, Salazar , Helga e Godric, selecionadas de acordo com algumas características básicas, identificadas através de alguns testes simples.

Rowena terminou a coleta das ervas, e voltou para o castelo. Ainda não acostumara-se com aquela rotina de trabalhos manuais...plantar, cozinhar, tecer...embora tivesse aprendido tudo isso durante a infância, jamais precisara trabalhar efetivamente. Sempre tivera criados, pessoas prontas a servi-la. Por mais que detestasse o trabalho pesado, por mais que brigasse com Helga quando dividiam as tarefas, Rowena não podia reclamar. Aquele era o preço da sua liberdade.

* * *

Rowena colocou o cesto sobre a mesa da cozinha, e começou a separar as ervas. Helga também já estava acordada, preparando o desjejum. O castelo todo estava silencioso, pois os alunos haviam retornado para suas casas, e só voltariam quando no fim do verão. 

- Godric e Salazar já deveriam estar de volta...- comentou Rowena, enquanto servia-se de pão – afinal, já faz uma lua que partiram...

- Pois eu acredito que eles ainda se demoram em Londres...há muitas coisas que precisamos, e mesmo lá são difíceis de se achar...e eles ainda vão se encontrar com outros bruxos...não, provavelmente eles só estarão aqui quando as aulas recomeçarem...

- Eu gostaria de ter ido junto à Londres...ver pessoas diferentes... 

- Mas nós temos muito trabalho a ser feito, Rowena...inclusive preparar poções – disse Helga, indicando o cesto – e não seria justo deixar Gawen sozinho no castelo, trabalhando...

"_E não é justo sermos escravas enquanto os dois se divertem longe daqui..." – _pensou Rowena contrariada.

* * *

Desde que o castelo começara a ser construído, Gawen juntara-se aos homens que se propuseram a ajudar na construção, mas fora o único que não deixara o lugar quando os trabalhos foram finalizados. O rapaz tinha um gosto especial em ajudar na manutenção de Hogwarts. Não sentia vontade de ensinar e perguntava-se, nas raras vezes em que assistia à alguma aula de Salazar, como o irmão tinha paciência para passar àquelas crianças algum conhecimento. 

Gawen não sabia ler nem escrever, mas isso jamais fizera alguma diferença em sua vida. Tudo o que lhe importava era que tinha boa saúde e força suficiente para trabalhar. Adorava cultivar e cuidar dos animais que, aos poucos, eram levados para Hogwarts. Desde criança estava acostumado à vida ao ar livre, ao contato com a terra....e sabia que jamais mudaria.

Agora que Godric e Salazar estavam viajando, sua missão era cuidar da manutenção do castelo e cuidar das duas moças, o que ele fazia de bom grado. Resolvera deixar sua casa e se mudara definitivamente para Hogwarts, deixando Ídris sozinha. A mulher não disse nada, porque sabia muito bem o motivo daquela mudança...não era simplesmente para fazer companhia às duas jovens. Ídris já desconfiava, mas numa tarde, quando ajudava Helga e Rowena a preparar a terra para o plantio de mandrágoras, viu a maneira como o filho corava na presença da ex-freira... sorriu discretamente, na esperança que Helga também correspondesse aos sentimentos de Gawen... a jovem seria uma perfeita esposa para o seu filho.

"_Eu estou ficando velha...mas tive sorte que encontrei alguém com o mesmo dom que eu...espero que me seja permitido ver os meus filhos felizes...é tudo o que eu desejo..._"

* * *

O tempo em Hogwarts parecia não passar. Por mais serviço que tivesse, Rowena sempre tinha a sensação de não ser suficiente para ocupar todo o seu dia. E quando se sentia cansada da rotina do castelo, refugiava-se na Floresta, tentando aprender sobre todas as ervas, sobre todas as criaturas ali existentes. Normalmente caminhava sozinha ( e era o que preferira ), aproveitando o momento para refletir sobre a sua vida.

Naquela tarde em específico, no entanto, estava acompanhada de Helga. Caminhavam despreocupadamente e sem perceber embrenhavam-se por uma região até então desconhecida de ambas. Viram, ao longe a sombra de centauros – sabiam da existência daquelas criaturas na floresta, mas nunca haviam tido a oportunidade de vê-los de perto. E daquela vez não foi diferente. Quando viram as moças se aproximarem, os centauros afastaram-se.

- Vamos procurá-los? – sugeriu Rowena, sorrindo marotamente.

- Ora, Rowena...por favor...

- Qual o problema, Helga? Vem, vai ser divertido – a moça afastou-se rapidamente, procurando a pista dos centauros. O terreno era íngreme e acidentado, cheio de pedras. Por mais de uma vez tropeçou, e ouviu logo atrás Helga reclamando, pedindo para voltar. 

- Pra mim...chega – Helga parou, ofegante – Rowena, seja sensata...logo irá escurecer...

- Você está com medo, Helga? Então volte para Hogwarts...eu quero encontrar um centauro...

- Eu não estou com medo...só não acho sensato estarmos sozinhas no meio da floresta, quase anoitecendo...nós poderíamos ao menos ter chamado o Gawen então...

- Ah sim..._Gawen, querido me ajude por favor? Ah, Gawen...estou tão cansada, será que você poderia me carregar_? – zombou Rowena

- Ora cale a sua boca...! Isso não teve a menor graça...

- Bem...pelo menos não sou eu quem fica dando ordens para ele o dia todo, abusando da boa-vontade dele...

- E você quer saber, Rowena? É impossível ter uma conversa sensata com você...pra mim chega, estou voltando para o castelo – e dizendo isso, deu as costas e voltou na direção de Hogwarts, deixando Rowena sozinha.

_"Pode ir...eu não me importo..."_

Andou somente mais alguns metros, quando enroscou a barra do vestido numa raiz particularmente grossa, e escorregou, descendo vários metros entre a vegetação, rasgando a roupa e arranhando todo o corpo. Por fim, parou ofegante e permaneceu alguns instantes parada, recuperando o fôlego e examinando o estrago. Não se machucara seriamente, mas sentia uma dorzinha incômoda no tornozelo direito. Enquanto procurava arrumar o vestido, seriamente danificado, viu uma entrada no meio de algumas árvores. Só então percebeu que nunca estivera naquele lugar. 

Afastou a folhagem e entrou por aquele vão na terra. A abertura tinha a altura suficiente para um homem passar, mas era estreito, sendo quase impossível virar-se ali dentro. Desceu vários metros, até que ouviu o barulho de água corrente. Esfregou as duas mãos até surgir uma tênue luz, que iluminou todo o local. Estava no centro de uma caverna, com várias galerias espalhadas e a um canto escorria água pelas paredes em grandes jorros e vinha depositar-se num poço. Aproximou-se do ponto onde a água brotava, tentando entender de onde ela vinha... a escuridão atrapalhava, mas parecia-lhe que aquela água simplesmente surgia do nada... e escorria para o poço.

Percorreu com as mãos toda a parede e leu uma inscrição, numa língua totalmente estranha para ela... mas reconheceu uma palavra e de repente tudo fez sentido:

_Avalon!_

Saiu dali correndo, eufórica. Esquecera-se do pé dolorido...esquecera-se da briga com Helga...

* * *

- Mas eu preciso que vocês duas vejam isso...- Rowena praticamente arrastara Helga e Ídris para a caverna na manhã seguinte, ansiosa por lhes mostrar a estranha inscrição. E tinha quase certeza que a mãe de Salazar sabia o significado daquelas palavras.

Foi com um pouco de dificuldade que achou novamente o caminho para a caverna... mas uma vez diante da entrada, sentiu-se aliviada por saber que aquilo não era um sonho. Desceram em silêncio e quando finalmente chegaram ao centro da caverna, Rowena levou-as até ao poço.

- Ali, senhora...vê a inscrição? – Ídris fizera surgir luz em suas mãos, e lia devagar aquelas palavras. Era um dialeto antigo, concluiu. Mas sabia o seu siginificado...

_- Deusa...água...Poço Sagrado...Avalon... – _sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo e debruçou-se sobre a fonte, pegando um pouco da água...e a sensação que teve foi como se todo o seu poder estivesse à flor da pele... a sua percepção aumentou e a Visão lhe veio naturalmente – Por Merlim... acho que estamos diante do último resquício do Poço Sagrado de Avalon...- Ídris ajoelhou-se e colheu mais água, que tomou como se fosse uma bebida divina... – vamos, precisamos buscar vasilhas para recolher a água, e descobrir no que pode ser utilizada – a mulher levantou-se decidida, os olhos brilhando quando olhou para Rowena – eu sabia que vocês eram especiais... só não imaginava o quanto...

* * *

Enquanto voltavam para Hogwarts, Godric não pode deixar de admitir que aqueles foram os dias mais divertidos na companhia de Salazar. E mesmo com o passar dos anos, sorria toda vez que se lembrava da sua primeira viagem à Londres. 

Aquela era a única cidade num raio de muitas léguas, e talvez um dos únicos lugares de toda a Inglaterra que não dependia da agricultura para sobreviver. Ali havia vida, concluiu Salazar, enquanto os dois rapazes atravessavam as ruas cheias, o mercado lotado de pessoas vendendo e comprando de tudo...

- Essa é a Londres dos trouxas – comentou Salazar, torcendo o nariz – suja e malcheirosa. Mas venha...vou lhe mostrar o _nosso_ lugar...

Cavalgaram alguns minutos através de um bosque, e do outro lado, havia uma minúscula vila, mas com um intenso comércio. Os bruxos andavam livremente, ostentando objetos e materiais mágicos. Godric observou, espantado um bruxo miúdo, sentado à frente de uma banca com uma pilha de madeira à sua frente, produzindo...

- Varinhas mágicas? – perguntou ao homem, apeando do cavalo.

- Sim, meu rapaz...da melhor qualidade...apenas alguns galeões...veja, experimente.

O jovem sentiu-se tentado. Aqueles objetos eram raros, e ele poucas vezes tivera a oportunidade de usá-lo. 

- Você está pensando em comprar uma dessa? – perguntou Salazar, receoso – custam uma fortuna, nós não trouxemos dinheiro para isso...

- Eu sei...mas levar _uma_ não vai fazer diferença. – completou o outro rapaz – vou levar a feita com pelo de unicórnio...

- Não vai testá-la antes? Ela pode não lhe servir...

- Não sou eu quem vai usá-la...é um presente...

- Tem certeza? E se não servir para a pessoa que irá presentear? – insistiu o velho.

- Ele vai levar e pronto – concluiu Salazar, jogando umas moedas sobre a banca – Podemos ir?

Os dois afastaram-se lentamente, e Godric guardou a varinha na sacola de couro que carregava. Seria um bom presente para Rowena, pensou.

* * *

Apesar do pouco tempo de existência da escola, a notícia espalhou-se por algumas regiões através de viajantes e de alguns moradores da vila vizinha à Hogwarts, que vinham à Londres cuidar de seus negócios. E assim os bruxos londrinos descobriram a existência dos jovens fundadores da primeira escola de magia da Inglaterra. Godric e Salazar foram então chamados à Londres, para exporem o trabalho que estavam desenvolvendo em Hogwarts e o quanto isso poderia contribuir para o mundo da magia. 

Os dois entraram numa casa feita de pedras, a única daquela vila, e já na sala encontraram uma dezena de bruxos, conversando em voz baixa. Ao verem os jovens, os homens pararam abruptamente de falar.

- Quem são vocês? O que querem? – perguntou um bruxo baixo e gordo, com uma grande barba escura.

- Somos Godric Griffyndor e Salazar Slytherin... viemos de Hogwarts... e fomos convidados por... por – Godric tirou de dentro de suas vestes um pedaço de pergaminho – por Hengis Fahol...

Um homem alto e loiro destacou-se do grupo, e adiantou-se :

- Eu sou Hengis... é um prazer recebê-los em minha casa. – o homem indicou duas cadeiras e pediu aos rapazes que se sentassem – só faltavam vocês para darmos início à reunião...

Godric observou todos os homens ali presentes. Eram poucos e a maioria aparentava estar entrando na meia-idade, pelas expressões cansadas e envelhecidas. Mas mesmo assim, todos ouviam atentamente Hengis. E o jovem descobriu que aquele homem, de fala tranqüila e segura, era o chefe daquela vila, considerado quase um rei pelos habitantes dali.

- Eu os chamei aqui pois há muito tempo alimento uma idéia...um sonho, posso me arriscar a dizer...mas nunca me senti animado a torná-lo realidade...até descobrir a existência de Hogwarts...

Salazar sentiu o peito estufar-se de orgulho, ao ouvir o nome da _sua _escola ser citado por um homem como Hengis, cujo poder era facilmente percebido pela maneira como ele falava.

- Ainda temos muito trabalho para transformar Hogwarts numa grande escola...- comentou Godric, um pouco tímido.

- Mas pelo menos começamos...- completou Salazar – por favor, senhor...continue.

Hengis sorriu discretamente e deu continuidade ao seu raciocínio:

- Como estava dizendo... ao descobrir Hogwarts, soube que há mais homens que se preocupam com a magia... e isso, senhores, é um fato: se não agirmos, em breve estaremos esmagados pelos não-mágicos, pelos cristãos que tanto nos odeiam...

- E o que o senhor nos propõe? – perguntou um bruxo mirrado, sentado à um canto da sala – acabarmos com os cristãos? Matá-los todos?

O chefe balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Isso seria uma loucura...primeiro, porque eles são em um número muito maior que nós... basta comparar as duas Londres... e segundo, porque não precisamos usar de violência... temos a magia para nos proteger. E podemos usá-la para nos isolar... fundar uma única comunidade apenas de bruxos, unindo todas as existentes... e acredito que poderemos contar com Hogwarts, para nos dar a educação necessária.

- É um plano ambicioso... com certeza traria benefícios para todos nós – comentou um dos homens – mas você já sabe como fazê-lo?

- Tenho uma teoria... em minha família, há um cristal com grandes poderes mágicos... e ele é passado, geração após geração, de mãe para filha... nunca precisamos fazer uso dele até hoje, mas eu acredito que chegou a hora. Ayrel, minha filha, é a atual portadora do cristal. E ela não se oporia ao seu uso.

- E quando poderíamos fundar a nossa comunidade, criar o nosso próprio mundo? 

- O senhor tem pressa, Slytherin? Isso não é algo que podemos fazer da noite para o dia... exige preparação...

- Sim... vejo que o senhor já tem tudo preparado... então para que nos chamar até aqui, nos fazer viajar tantas léguas? 

- Porque preciso da ajuda de tantos quanto forem possíveis, Slytherin... eu estou querendo, neste momento, fundar a Confederação dos Bruxos da Inglaterra... e quanto à utilização do cristal, teremos que esperar até o próximo Hallowen, quando nossas forças estiverem em seu auge... então, posso contar com todos? Nos unir para defender a magia?

Os homens levantaram-se e, automaticamente, formaram um círculo ao redor de Hengis. Godric e Salazar entreolharam-se e, num gesto de concordância, também ficaram em pé. Por mais estranha que poderia ter sido aquela reunião, pelo menos num ponto todos concordavam: precisavam se unir. E era isso que faziam agora, unindo a ponta de suas espadas, jurando defender a magia... até a morte, se fosse preciso.

Mas nem só de política viveram Godric e Salazar naqueles dias. Depois da reunião na casa de Hengis, os dois rapazes encontraram uma hospedaria que, embora fosse muito simples, pelo menos tinha camas limpas onde poderiam dormir sossegados. E nos dias que se seguiram, alternavam as compras de gêneros que geralmente faltavam em Hogwarts, com as festas frequentes que Hengis organizava em sua casa. Apenas para os homens, logicamente, regadas a muito vinho, música e mulheres. Nessas noites, Godric e Salazar voltavam cambaleantes para a hospedaria, um apoiado no outro e rindo muito, cada qual contando vantagens sobre o seu desempenho com as belas moças... eram jovens e livres, e estavam longe de Hogwarts.

Na última noite que passaram em Londres, Hengis ofereceu uma grande festa, desta vez para todos os moradores, e anunciou a formação da primeira organização de bruxos, a Confederação, como ele repetia constantemente. Lá pelas tantas, ele trouxe de casa uma menina miúda e tímida para o meio da festa, abraçando-a orgulhoso.

- Esta é minha filha Ayrel, a portadora do Cristal... e no próximo Hallowen, ela o levará até Stonehenge... e posso dizer que tenho quase certeza que em menos de doze luas estaremos a salvo de qualquer perseguição... então, vamos comemorar...- Hengis começou a distribuir vinho, enquanto Ayrel apenas observava... e por alguns segundos seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Salazar... fora apenas um instante, mas a menina não se esqueceria jamais do que sentira naquele momento...

O dia amanhecia quando a festa terminara, mas Godric e Salazar já estavam na estrada, rumo a Hogwarts. Já era hora de voltarem para casa. E contar as novidades para Helga e Rowena.

* * *

Da janela do seu quarto, Rowena viu quando os dois rapazes se aproximavam do castelo. Sentiu seu coração disparar e desceu as escadas ofegante, chamando por Helga. As duas moças correram para a porta, a fim de recebê-los. Gawen também adiantou-se e ajudou Godric e Salazar a apearem e a retirar todos os pacotes que traziam.

- Fizeram boa viagem? – perguntou Helga ansiosa enquanto os dois rapazes entravam no castelo – o que têm de novo para nos contar?

- Há muita coisa, Helga... mas acho que primeiro precisamos de um bom banho e um farto almoço – Salazar sentou-se folgadamente numa poltrona, aspirando com prazer o delicioso aroma que vinha da cozinha – essa viagem foi muito cansativa...

- E por aqui? Tiveram algum problema? – Godric acomodou-se na poltrona em frente à Salazar – estávamos preocupados em deixá-las sozinhas..

- Não tivemos qualquer problema, Godric , pelo contrário. Também temos novidades para lhes contar. E Gawen cuidou muito bem de nós...- Rowena sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, e já estava a ponto de narrar-lhes a descoberta da caverna, quando ouviu a voz de Helga chamando-a para ajudar com o almoço. A moça levantou-se preguiçosamente... trabalhar, trabalhar... detestava a cozinha... detestava limpar... e principalmente, detestava quando Helga a intimava a fazer qualquer atividade doméstica...

Pouco depois, os quatro estavam sentados à mesa e enquanto comiam Godric e Salazar contavam às duas moças tudo o que havia sido dito durante a reunião em Londres. Por vários minutos, elas permaneceram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo-os.

- Mas afinal, o que este Cristal poderá fazer?

- A teoria de Hengis é que o poder concentrado em no círculo de pedras de Stonehenge aliado à força que o Hallowen exerce sobre nós possa criar um..um...

- ...um espaço só para nós, Bruxos...- completou Salazar.

- Então fizemos uma aliança...

- E todas as vilas se uniram numa confederação...todos os bruxos da Inglaterra agora estão unidos...

- E Hengis nos prometeu uma verba na época das colheitas, e em troca a partir do próximo verão nos comprometemos a aceitar alunos vindos de outras regiões.

- Este ponto nós precisamos discutir melhor, Godric... a respeito dos nascidos trouxas...

Helga pousou o pedaço de pão que levava à boca no prato ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras de Salazar, e o encarou seriamente.

- Pois ainda continua a insistir nesse assunto?

- Não é insistência, Helga... só acho que não é seguro, nos expor aos trouxas ao mesmo tempo que estamos tentando nos afastar.

- Nós já conversamos sobre esse assunto, Salazar... nós não chegamos à um acordo durante a viagem?

Salazar concordou.

- E qual é este acordo? – perguntou Rowena.

- Se vocês quiserem alunos nascido trouxas em suas turmas, eu aceito. Só não vou querê-los entre os meus... – disse, sem emoção.

Com um sorriso irônico no rosto, Helga olhou-o novamente, dessa vez com a intenção de desafiá-lo.

- Então Salazar, se eu fosse uma aluna prestes a entrar em Hogwarts, você não me escolheria para fazer parte do seu grupo de alunos?

- Exatamente... – concluiu Salazar – agora, vamos mudar o rumo dessa conversa inútil?

* * *

Já havia anoitecido e Rowena preparava-se para dormir, quando pegou mais uma vez a varinha que ganhara de Godric. Não funcionava muito bem, mas talvez fosse apenas questão de tempo e um pouco de jeito para manejá-la. Helga ficara visivelmente incomodada com aquele presente. Afinal uma varinha poderia ser bem mais valiosa que o xale de lã que a moça recebera de Godric. Colocou a varinha sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, pegou um pequeno espelho e começou a pentear os cabelos. Estava nisso quando ouviu uma batida leve na porta.

- Entre – disse, e pelo espelho viu o rosto de Salazar surgir pela porta.

- Se você me der licença....

- E eu posso saber o que faz a uma hora dessas em meu quarto? – Rowena fingiu-se indignada, ao mesmo tempo que corava.

- Eu só vim lhe trazer uma lembrança que comprei em Londres...mas se preferir que eu saia...- o rapaz fez menção de sair, mas Rowena o deteve. 

- Salazar entregou-lhe então um pequeno saco de couro e de dentro Rowena tirou um colar. Era uma fita muito delicada e na ponta pendia um pingente azul escuro preso por uma argola de ouro.

- Uma varinha pode ser muito útil...mas não há nada que presenteie melhor uma mulher do que uma jóia.

Segurando o colar, Rowena encarou Salazar por alguns instantes sem conseguir lhe agradecer. Aquela jóia não era quase nada se comparada com o valor das que ganhara de seu pai. Mas era o gesto de Salazar que a tocara.

- Coloque-o para mim...

Salazar afastou-lhe os longos cabelos, e aproveitou o momento em que colocou a jóia em torno do pescoço de Rowena para afagar-lhe levemente a pele com a ponta dos dedos. A moça pegou o espelho novamente e mirou o seu reflexo satisfeita.

- É lindo...obrigada, Salazar – disse-lhe, sorrindo.

- Eu gosto de vê-la assim...com um sorriso no rosto.

- Mas você sabe que isso nem sempre é possível...

- Mas faça um esforço...por mim...e boa noite.

O rapaz saiu do quarto e Rowena tirou o colar, guardando-o com suas outras jóias. Só o usaria numa ocasião especial, pensou. Pela última vez antes de dormir olhou-se no espelho e sorriu. Talvez Salazar tivesse razão...ficava quase bonita daquele jeito.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 - Hallowen**

Com o fim do verão, os alunos chegaram à Hogwarts e a rotina de aulas instaurou-se novamente no castelo. Naquele princípio de outono chegaram as primeiras crianças vindas de Londres, que rapidamente integraram-se aos outros, habitantes do vilarejo. Salazar manteve sua atitude inflexível e não selecionou nenhum aluno nascido trouxa para a sua turma. Godric observou-o atentamente durante a seleção e achou que talvez já fosse hora para que o rapaz superasse aquela suposta raiva que sentia dos trouxas. Mas em todo caso, pensou, em pouco tempo estariam isolados e poderiam desenvolver uma nova sociedade autônoma, sem precisarem sentir medo de assumir o que eles realmente eram. 

Rowena também observava Salazar, mas com outros olhos. Desde que ele voltara de Londres, ela passara a sentir uma grande euforia todas as vezes em que ele lhe falava, por mais insignificante que a conversa poderia ser. Agora o rapaz terminara a seleção, e era a vez de Rowena...ela sorriu para as crianças, um pouco assustadas e falou-lhes num tom amistoso...ao mesmo tempo seus olhos percorreram o salão novamente, e percebeu que também era observada pelo rapaz...e por alguns segundos os olhares se encontraram fazendo com que Rowena sentisse um agradável arrepio a percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Aquele fim de tarde transcorreu tranqüilamente e ao fim da seleção foi servido o jantar. Helga sentou-se entre Rowena e Godric, e à sua frente encontrava-se Gawen. A simples presença do rapaz a deixava irritada. Todos ali sabiam que o rapaz alimentava uma paixão quase infantil por Helga, e desejava desposá-la, embora nunca lhe tivesse feito o pedido diretamente. Aparentemente, a moça fingia não notá-lo, e o tratava como os demais. Mas no fundo sentia medo, se um dia ele realmente a pedisse em casamento. Ela não estava bem certa se seria certo, dentro dos rígidos padrões em que fora criada, aceitar tão facilmente a corte de um homem. Levantou os olhos do seu prato e percebeu que o rapaz lhe sorria. Sorriu-lhe de volta timidamente, sentindo o seu rosto corar.

***

Desde a primeira vez que conversara com Rowena, Salazar percebera que não estava diante de uma mulher como todas as outras que conhecera antes. A sua inteligência o desconcertava, mas ele não podia deixar de admitir que a admirava. E da simples admiração inicial, passou a desejá-la. Em todos os seus sonhos, Rowena era sempre a personagem principal, sua mulher e amante...mas talvez ele jamais partisse para conquistá-la se Godric não tivesse dado sinais claros de que também estava interessado nela. Ao pensar nisso, Salazar sorriu sarcasticamente: Godric não tinha o menor jeito com as mulheres, e isso ele pôde comprovar durante os dias em Londres. 

Assim, com a chegada daquele outono frio e úmido, Salazar decidira que já era hora de se fazer notar como homemaos olhos de Rowena. E quando, numa manhã particularmente fria, a vira sair com algumas de suas alunas mais velhas em direção à floresta, decidiu seguí-la.

- Hoje a aula será lá fora...- disse aos seus alunos – vistam seus mantos, está um pouco frio...

- Mas senhor...está garoando...

- Não discuta...vamos, andem rápido – respondeu-lhes, secamente.

***

Rowena trouxera algumas de suas alunas mais velhas para a floresta a fim de procurarem unicórnios. O estoque de pelos daqueles animais já estava no fim, e eram muito úteis para uma série de feitiços e poções. Deixara os mais jovens e os rapazes aos cuidados de Helga e embrenhara-se por entre as árvores. Já era íntima daquele lugar, e gostava da paz que a floresta lhe trazia. Era a mesma sensação que experimentava no Tor, em Glastonbury. 

Adiantara-se à frente das meninas, tomando a trilha que levava aos unicórnios. Iriam precisar de muitos pelos, pensou, para a celebração do Hallowen dali a alguns dias...e também de algumas ervas...abaixou-se para colhê-las, quando ouviu um burburinho de vozes atrás de si. Voltou-se, e viu-se frente a frente com Salazar, que lhe sorria.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Rowena perguntou-lhe, aborrecida.

- Vim com meus alunos para... para estudarmos algumas ervas...hã...exatamente beladona – mentiu o rapaz, pegando a planta da mão de Rowena. Aquele simples toque a fez estremecer – vocês querem nos ajudar?

- Não...- a moça soltou a mão, ríspidamente – nós viemos atrás dos unicórnios. E se você nos der licença...- afastou-se lentamente, tentando saber o porque daquela reação. Se ao menos estivesse sozinha com Salazar...balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Precisava aprender a controlar tais pensamentos...parou abruptamente, e voltou para o ponto onde Salazar se encontrava. Ele parecia extremamente interessado em observar uma borboleta sobre um tronco de árvore, enquanto os seus alunos estavam espalhados, fazendo coleta de ervas, enquanto ele murmurava uma ou outra explicação. – Hã...eu preciso dar uma palavra com o senhor Salazar...podem ir – disse impaciente, diante da expressão surpresa das meninas – vão, eu as alcanço...é rápido...

Rowena não saberia dizer o que a fizera mudar de idéia...ou simplesmente porque a presença de Salazar a incomodara tanto. Mas agora ela voltava, e em sua cabeça giravam mil pensamentos do que lhe falar...achou que podia gritar : eu quero você!, a frase que lhe sufocava, lhe fazia perder noites inteiras de sono...

Estava a poucos metros de Salazar...num raio de alguns metros, estavam sozinhos, os alunos espalhados pela floresta...e foi então que, ao dar mais um passo em direção ao rapaz, percebeu sob os seus pés o som das folhas secas se mexendo...era um ruído suave, como se...se uma cobra estivesse ali....olhou desesperada para o chão, enquanto a serpente deslizava tranqüilamente por entre os seus pés. Pelo resto de sua vida, Rowena jamais se lembraria dos detalhes daquela manhã...primeiro, o pânico, o medo de ser picada... e depois o choque, quando Salazar lhe pediu que não se mexesse...

"Não se aproxime...deixe-a em paz...vá embora..."

Rowena não compreendeu essas palavras...aliás, tudo o que ela ouviu foi um sibilo...vindo dos lábios de Salazar...e como se a serpente o entendesse, afastou-se...a moça ainda permaneceu por um bom tempo parada, o coração disparando...

- Você está bem? A cobra te picou?

- Co...como você fez...aquilo?

Salazar a puxou para si, e Rowena não ofereceu a menor resistência. Estava assustada demais para ter qualquer outra reação.

- Isso não é um segredo...eu posso me comunicar com as cobras...- o rapaz segurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos – desculpe se a assustei...eu não pretendia...eu só queria protegê-la...

- Eu não preciso de proteção – murmurou, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços do rapaz, mas a vontade de ficar ali era maior que qualquer sentimento de prudência ou pudor. E, quase sem perceber sentiu o toque leve dos lábios de Salazar nos seus, procurando beijá-la. – Não ! – afastou-se depressa, e olhou para os lados, a fim de confirmar se não haviam sido flagrados – eu preciso voltar...procurar os unicórnios...

- Então por que você voltou? – perguntou-lhe, insinuantemente...

- Porque...porque...isso não vem ao caso... – deu-lhe as costas novamente, e afastou-se depressa. Se tivesse em frente a um espelho naquele momento, veria o quanto estava sorrindo... 

***

O dia de Hallowen enfim chegara, e desde a manhã o clima em Hogsmeade era de festa. Se tudo corresse conforme o combinado entre os homens em Londres, no dia seguinte àquela hora, estariam completamente isolados dos cristãos e de sua perseguição. Godric observava as pessoas irem e virem na orla da floresta, onde armaram uma grande mesa para o banquete que seria servido à noite. Pensava, um tanto incomodado se não haveria uma outra maneira de conviver em paz com os não-bruxos – trouxas, no linguajar de Salazar – sem ter que se isolarem daquela forma. Helga ajudava na preparação, e a visão da moça o fez lembrar do diálogo que travaram naquele mesmo dia, logo ao amanhecer.

_"Os cristãos podem ser intransigentes em suas idéias... fanáticos até. Mas eu não posso condená-los em tudo, Godric_ – o rapaz podia ouvir a voz suave de Helga lhe falando – _eu fui criada como cristã... mas sou bruxa, e hoje entendo que, o que os padres consideravam heresia é um outro tipo de sabedoria... um outro modo de viver que também precisa ser preservado_."

"_Mas eu me preocupo com o que poderá acontecer daqui para a frente, Helga...os cristãos não vão ter acesso ao nosso mundo, tudo bem... mas e aqueles que nascerem com magia entre eles, assim como você? Sem uma educação adequada, vão continuar a sofrer perseguições... serão discriminados... será que vamos conseguir trazê-los para Hogwarts?"_

_"Acho que somos os únicos aqui que nos preocupamos com eles... Salazar não faz questão nenhuma de tê-los em Hogwarts... e Rowena... para ela tanto faz... às vezes tenho a impressão de que sua mente está muito distante daqui..."_

Helga era a pessoa mais justa e sensata que Godric já conhecera. Nunca havia visto levantar a voz para quem quer que fosse, mesmo com os seus alunos mais indisciplinados, ou com Salazar, cujas opiniões divergiam completamente. Rowena aproximou-se, o rosto corado e os cabelos soltos, como se ela ainda fosse uma menina. Não tinha a beleza e a doçura de Helga, mas mesmo assim não conseguia imaginar outra mulher que o tivesse perturbado antes daquela maneira. Mesmo com seu temperamento impetuoso e pedante. Era um desperdício, concluiu, que ela estivesse inclinada à corte de Salazar, como ele já havia observado várias vezes. Amassou uma folha com raiva, e soltou os farelos no ar: era exatamente aquilo que tinha vontade de fazer com Salazar, quando o via com Rowena. 

***

O Cristal de Latsirc era exatamento do tamanho de uma noz, mas concentrava o poder das Terras Alagadas, tão antigo quanto a própria humanidade. Há séculos era passado de mãe para a filha, pois somente as mulheres, de acordo com seu fluxo mensal, poderiam manejá-lo com segurança. A jovem Ayrel era a atual portadora e sabia que sua missão era a mais importante que conseguia se lembrar. Alguns comparavam aquela ação com o deslocamento de Avalon do mundo real, muito antes dos cristãos terem dominado as ilhas por completo.

Hengis escolheu a dedo a guarda que levaria sua filha até Stonehenge. Era uma missão arriscada para uma menina de apenas dezesseis anos, concluiu. E o sucesso dependia da chegada em segurança de Ayrel e do cristal, que seria colocado no centro do círculo. E quando faltassem poucos minutos para a meia-noite o ritual se iniciaria, em todas as localidades mágicas, numa corrente única de magia , auxiliados pela luz da lua.

Somente às vésperas da viagem Hengis decidiu acompanhar a comitiva. Ayrel sorriu docemente para o pai. _"Se essa é sua vontade, não irei me opor..."_

***

Rowena contemplava a lua cheia com um estranho brilho no olhar. Trajava um elegante vestido de lã branca e trazia os cabelos trançados com flores, exatamente como todas as donzelas de Hogwarts e do vilarejo. Via toda a expectativa na orla da floresta, onde a festa acontecia, mas sentia-se como se estivesse apenas assistindo àquela cena, sem participar. Era como um sonho...

Do meio de todos aqueles rostos sem expressão, apenas se destacava o de Salazar. E desde aquela manhã, não deixara mais que ele se aproximasse, e evitava a sua companhia se não houvesse mais ninguém no mesmo recinto. Mas aquela noite era diferente. Tinha tomado dois cálices de vinho, o suficiente para deixar a sua mente entorpecida. 

Salazar saiu do meio da multidão e aproximou-se de Rowena. Ela mantinha a expressão serena, mas sentia o coração disparado. Ele trazia um cálice de vinho nas mãos, e tinha o rosto avermelhado, quase no mesmo tom dos seus cabelos. Sorria displicentemente, e lhe ofereceu a bebida.

- Obrigada, mas eu não gosto de vinho...

- A bebida faz com que os sentidos se tornem mais aguçados, Rowena...- Salazar sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, tocando a face da moça com as pontas dos dedos – porque tem fugido de mim? Ainda está com medo...?

Rowena tirou a mão de Salazar do seu rosto, e riu, desdenhosamente.

- Eu? Com medo de você? Ora, Salazar...que pretensão a sua...medo? E eu sou alguma medrosa, por acaso? – sua voz assumiu um tom hesitante, praticamente imperceptível, mas que revelava um certo receio... – que perigo você representa?

- Talvez você não tenha medo de mim...mas do que eu, do que nós podemos fazer...- ele deu dois passos e aproximou-se ainda mais de Rowena – eu lhe quero, e sei que você também...- segurou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos e, com a outra, enlaçou-a pela cintura, trazendo o seu corpo para junto do seu, e beijou-lhe a boca com uma ânsia desmedida. Rowena tentou empurrá-lo, mas desta vez ele a segurava com força, e ela deixou-se levar pela sensação inédita do beijo...

Quanto tempo ficaram ali era algo que Rowena jamais soubera. Apenas desconfiava que daquela noite em diante sua vida jamais seria como antes. Queria Salazar, queria permanecer ao seu lado o tempo todo, a vida inteira se possível. 

Nenhum dos dois, no entanto percebera que a hora para a execução do feitiço já se aproximara...que todas as donzelas agora se uniam em torno da grande fogueira montada na floresta...e que em todos os vilarejos a mesma cena se repetia, numa grande corrente mágica, cujo poder se uniria ao do Cristal... e que em breve estariam isolados, todos os bruxos... não, nada disso importava para os dois jovens. 

Salazar puxou Rowena para longe, os dois praticamente fugindo dos olhares maliciosos dos outros. Ela sorria, e era assim que ele gostaria de vê-la sempre. "E tê-la para sempre..." – a princípio assustou-se com o próprio pensamento. Não sabia, até aquele momento, a extensão do seu desejo pela moça. 

***

O que todos se perguntavam, mas ninguém sabia a resposta, era como seriam os efeitos do feitiço após a sua execução. Alguns afirmavam que todos os bruxos seriam transportados para uma outra dimensão. Outros, que os trouxas não conseguiriam entrar em território bruxo e vice-versa. Por isso, quando a bela lua cheia surgiu no céu, exatamente à meia-noite, houve consenso geral que o feitiço fora realizado com sucesso. E todos dormiram tranqüilos naquela noite, sem saber o que estava por vir...

Capítulo 6...


	6. Capítulo 6

****

Capítulo 6 – A Guerra

Desde as primeiras horas da manhã Godric já se achava acordado. Na verdade mal dormira, tal havia sido a expectativa desde a noite passada. Ninguém ainda sabia ao certo se o feitiço funcionara, mas ele começava a recear. Era uma empreitada muito complexa e, pensou desanimado, se não havia sido ingênuo a ponto de apoiar Hengis a enviar sua filha, praticamente uma criança, para tão longe.

Desceu para a cozinha e não se surpreendeu quando viu Helga já acordada, assando os pães para a primeira refeição do dia. Ela mantinha a expressão séria, mas sorriu-lhe docemente.

Então? Não conseguiu mais dormir? Não...- Godric sentou-se num dos bancos toscos de madeira, e apanhou uma maçã de cima da mesa – eu continuo preocupado. 

Helga olhou-o com atenção e, por alguns minutos, deixou os seus afazares para poder falar-lhe melhor. Estimava muito Godric, pois era o único, salvo os seus alunos, que não a tratava como uma criança boba. Ele, pelo menos, sempre a ouvia. 

Você acredita na possibilidade do feitiço ter falhado? – ele perguntou, humildemente. Talvez sim... mas não encontro motivos para que não desse certo... bem, esse feitiço nunca foi executado antes... você acredita que isso possa ter acontecido? Se eu fosse uma mulher, diria que estou tendo um pressentimento... mas não tenho esse luxo, sentir coisas que não posso ver... esse é um privilégio de vocês... E porque você não pode se dar a esse luxo, Godric? Ao contrário do que você pensa, pressentir não é um luxo... em alguns casos pode ser a sua salvação... numa batalha por exemplo... Na guerra usamos a lógica e a estratégia, Helga – o rapaz respondeu, levemente aborrecido – não temos espaço para os sentimentos... __

"E talvez por isso você esteja perdendo a Rowena..." – Helga apenas pensou, sem coragem de manifestar sua opinião para Godric. Deixou-o sozinho à mesa, e voltou para o fogão. Se ao menos Rowena acordasse mais cedo...

***

Na planície de Salisbury, a poucas léguas de Stonehenge um estranho fenômeno surgiu poucas noites após o Hallowen. Uma luz azulada apareceu no céu, e encobriu todo um pequeno vilarejo cristão. As pessoas olharam apavoradas para o ponto de onde parecia estar vindo aquela maldição... sim, ninguém duvidava que aquilo não fosse extremamente maligno. Os poucos que se encontravam fora de seus casebres ajoelharam-se e murmuravam preces. A luz baixava lentamente sobre aquelas pessoas... desesperadas, sabiam que o fim do mundo chegava... um frio congelante tomou conta do ar e os pobres infelizes não tiveram sequer tempo de pedir perdão para os seus pecados...

***

Naquela noite chegou a Londres um cavalo, extenuado da longa viagem que empreendera. O animal, agonizante caiu morto diante da casa de Hengis... e trazia no lombo o corpo do próprio, os olhos abertos, como se a morte lhe houvesse sido uma grande surpresa...

***

Quando a notícia da morte de Hengis Fayol chegou a Hogwarts, muitas semanas já haviam se passado desde a noite de Hallowen. O frio aumentara de intensidade, e os primeiros indícios do inverno já apareciam na Floresta. Informações desencontradas surgiam de diversas regiões... trouxas que desapareciam misteriosamente... criaturas horrendas que surgiam nas vilas, invadindo as casas e igrejas... padres que em sua fúria contra todas aquelas ações do Demônio, promoviam uma verdadeira caçada nas florestas, procurando feiticeiras...

Godric viajou às pressas para Londres, a fim de averiguar qual era a situação real. Encontrou a cidade em pânico, as pessoas assustadas. Ali os boatos pareciam mais verdadeiros, e quando finalmente encontrou Erwin , o filho mais velho de Hengis, confirmou as suspeitas que vinha alimentando nos últimos dias, mas que não eram compartilhadas nem por Gawen, muito menos por Salazar.

Meu pai foi assassinado... e seja lá quem tenha feito isso, queria que nós o soubéssemos...enfeitiçou o cavalo para que ele chegasse até aqui... e minha irmã está desaparecida... e o cristal também... Então acha que há ligação entre a morte de seu pai e o sumiço do cristal? Absoluta certeza, Gryffindor... aquele cristal é poderoso... tanto para o bem, como para o mal... alguém matou meu pai, raptou a minha irmã e está fazendo uso do cristal... devem estar mantendo Ayrel viva, porque somente ela poderia manipulá-lo... precisamos encontrá-la... e a pessoa que está cometendo toda essa barbárie... os trouxas estão sendo transformados em monstros... estão destruindo plantações... daqui a pouco, até mesmo a nossa gente estará morrendo... – Erwin olhou bem para Godric – precisamos montar um exército... e encontrá-los, custe o que custar. 

Godric sentiu o corpo tremer diante da expectativa de estar novamente em uma guerra. Havia sido criado para guerrear, lutar por uma causa em que acreditava. Desde o dia em que fora encarregado por Romulus Ravenclaw para cuidar de Rowena, que não participava de uma batalha. Naquela hora percebeu que aqueles anos em Hogwarts o haviam deixado pacato demais. 

Vou ajudá-lo a montar um exército, Erwin... 

***

Guerra. A simples menção daquela palavra provocava em Rowena um arrepio de medo, e não conseguia esquecer a imagem de seu pai, partindo para a sua última batalha. E agora era Godric quem convocara todos os rapazes de Hogwarts e Hogsmeade, para uma guerra na qual não conheciam sequer o inimigo. 

Estavam os quatro na sala de refeições. Era fim de tarde, e haviam acabado de jantar. Na manhã seguinte, os rapazes partiriam, e Hogwarts ficaria aos cuidados de Helga e Rowena. Ídris se comprometera também a ajudar as moças no que fosse preciso. "São irresponsáveis" – pensou Rowena – "Vão nos largar aqui, sozinhas... provavelmente a guerra é apenas um pretexto..." – e sentiu o seu coração roer-se de ciúmes, imaginando Salazar num campo de batalha, solitário, servindo-se de uma mulher qualquer para aplacar o seu desejo... podia ver a imagem claramente e isso a deixava com mais raiva ainda... raiva de Godric, por ter ajudado na convocação do exército, raiva de Salazar por ter se deixado levar...

...e então passei a noite imaginando que o chapéu seria a melhor solução...Rowena, você está ouvindo o que estou dizendo? – Godric interrompeu a fala, ao ver que a moça não lhe prestava atenção? Algum problema? Hã? Você falava sobre um chapéu... e? 

Godric respirou lentamente, tentando se acalmar.

Eu estava dizendo a Helga e Salazar que podemos enfeitiçar um chapéu – o rapaz tirou o próprio da cabeça – para que ele possa selecionar os alunos... enquanto Salazar e eu estivermos fora... um chapéu pensante, com as características que mais primamos para nossos alunos... ele faria a seleção em nosso lugar... até o fim... Então você acredita que estarão fora até o próximo verão? Não sei... mas se estivermos fora... e depois, nós não sabemos se realmente vamos voltar...- Godric sorriu maldosamente, e as feições de Salazar endureceram. Não achara graça alguma naquelas palavras. Helga, discretamente fez o sinal da cruz "mas é lógico que vocês irão voltar..." – disse, a meia voz Vamos voltar... depois de combatermos os demônios que afligem a paz dos cristãos... vamos voltar...- sussurrou Salazar, venenosamente. 

Godric não respondeu. Estava mais preocupado em resolver definitivamente o problema da seleção. Para isso, segurava o seu chapéu nas mãos e esperava um consenso entre os seus companheiros. 

Vocês querem enfeitiçar o chapéu, ou não? 

Como resposta, Salazar tomou o chapéu das mãos de Godric.

Eu faço questão de deixar minhas características nesse chapéu...não quero voltar e encontrar sangue-ruins entre os meus alunos – e lançou um olhar desconfiado para Helga. Se você está insinuando algo... – começou Helga, mas foi impedida por Godric. Já basta – e pegando o chapéu novamente, segurou-o firmemente – vamos tocá-lo e trazer a tona tudo o que julgamos mais importante num aluno... e infiltrar essas qualidades... quando um dos novatos colocá-lo na cabeça, o chapéu dirá qual o melhor mestre para esse aluno... 

Os quatro posicionaram-se em torno da mesa, sobre a qual o chapéu fora colocado. Nunca haviam imaginado um feitiço daquela ordem. Ficaram, durante minutos a fio segurando o chapéu, procurando concentrar toda a magia possível. Godric murmurava palavras quase incompreensíveis, mas que Rowena identificara como Latim. _"Cerebrum"..._ Estavam dotando o chapéu com um cérebro, para que pudesse escolher por eles. O objeto então mexeu-se sobre a mesa e, pareceu aos quatro jovens que aquele pedaço de pano agora realmente possuía algum tipo de inteligência. E o chapéu começou a declamar...

__

Nasço agora

Para que a Hogwarts sempre possa servir

Guardo suas qualidades,

Nobre Gryffindor

Esperta Ravenclaw

Bondosa Hufflepuff

Astuto Slytherin,

E assim permanecerão por todos os tempos,

Para que todos se lembrem

Quem foram os fundadores

Que das terras-de-ninguém tomaram posse

E delas fizeram a primeira escola de magia...

***

Para Godric, o que mais lhe preocupava diante da perspectiva de uma guerra, era deixar Hogwarts protegida enquanto praticamente todos os homens dali estivessem fora. Convocara todos os alunos com idade suficiente para manejar uma espada para aquela luta. E foram poucos os que recusaram. Em Hogsmeade, os rapazes pareciam ansiosos por pegar em armas. E Ídris invocou a proteção de todos os Deuses para que os seus filhos voltassem vivos à Hogwarts. 

Nenhuma das mulheres daquela região parecia satisfeita em ver seus homens, maridos, filhos, amantes e irmãos partirem para o desconhecido, por um motivo quase banal. Não atinavam que em pouco tempo, os trouxas seriam capazes de invadir cada vila bruxa de que tivessem conhecimento para vingar a morte dos seus. Helga procurava manter a calma, e até altas horas da noite providenciara tudo o que os rapazes iriam precisar durante a campanha: víveres e roupas quentes para enfrentar o inverno. Admirava Godric pela sua presença de espírito naqueles últimos dias, convencendo a todos que teriam que procurar o raptor de Ayrel e o que isso significava para os bruxos. A maneira pela qual resolvera o problema da seleção, enquanto estivessem fora... ou não voltassem jamais. Mas isso ela procurava evitar pensar. Todos voltariam, disso ela estava quase certa.

***

Rowena caminhou pelo corredor sem pensar ao certo o que faria. Trazia nas mãos um grosso manto de lã verde, que tecera especialmente para Salazar. Não pretendia entregá-lo tão cedo, ainda mais faltando alguns ajustes à bela peça. Mas agora, com a partida iminente dele na manhã seguinte, teria que lhe entregar a roupa do jeito que estava. 

Encontrou a porta do quarto do rapaz entreaberta e hesitou antes de entrar. Ele estava sentado à beira da cama, luzindo a sua espada. Em momento algum, ela percebeu em seu rosto algum sinal de euforia ou empolgação. Nada. Apenas desprezo. Mas quando a viu, sua feição tornou-se mais terna, e Rowena surpreendeu-se ao notar que apenas à ela era dedicado aquele sorriso e o brilho do seu olhar. A moça fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, temendo que alguém a visse, àquela hora, no quarto de um homem.

Eu vim trazer-lhe isso...- disse, entregando-lhe o manto- ...para que você não passe frio... Não diga mais nada...- Salazar tocou-lhe os lábios com a mão, e com a outra segurou firmemente a que Rowena lhe estendia o presente – não quero, absolutamente que você fale nisso...- roçou-lhe os lábios, e a enlaçou pela cintura, querendo mantê-la ali, para sempre. 

Ela entregou-se quase sem emoção àquele beijo. Precisava falar, descarregar a angústia daquelas últimas horas. Afastou-o com delicadeza, e procurou fixar o seu olhar.

Não quero que você vá. Diga a Godric que... que não pode ir... que algum homem precisa permanecer em Hogwarts... Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Rowena... por menos que eu queira partir, eu devo ir... para manter a minha moral diante de todos... E desde quando você se importa com o que os outros irão dizer? – respondeu-lhe asperamente. Desde que eu percebi que não posso simplesmente dispensar tudo o que representa poder, Rowena... – ele fez uma pausa, e ela percebeu um brilho fanático nos olhos – ainda há muito a ser feito em Hogwarts... "_e por mais que isso me incomode, eu ainda preciso do apoio do Godric.._." pensou, sem no entanto dizê-lo. Eu não sei se acredito em você...- disse, num sussurro – mas você não compartilha do entusiasmo dos outros... e isso eu posso ver expresso no seu rosto... Você está certa... mas não diga nada a ninguém... você me promete? Só se você... se você prometer que vai voltar... 

Salazar sorriu, e aproximou-se dela novamente. Tocou-lhe os cabelos levemente, e segurou na ponta de seu queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- E você acha que eu deixaria alguém me matar para nunca mais voltar a vê-la? – abraçou-a mais uma vez, e beijaram-se. Daquela vez, Rowena não procurou afastá-lo como fazia nas raras vezes em que se beijavam, às escondidas, por mais prazer que sentisse. Nada mais lhe importava, como se tudo o que tivesse aprendido como sujo e pecaminoso não lhe significasse nada.

Deixou que ele a tocasse, e não protestou quando o rapaz soltou o laço que prendia o seu vestido. Com os ombros nus, deixou que ele a acariciasse, lhe beijasse o pescoço. Ela, passiva, apenas recebia os seus carinhos. Salazar a conduziu gentilmente para a cama, e ao debruçar-se sobre Rowena, tocou-lhe os olhos, a fronte e a boca com o seus lábios. As suas mão deslizavam pelas pernas dela, o que lhe provocou cócegas. Rowena riu, e o seu sorriso o animou. Ela o puxou para mais perto de si, e olhando-o profundamente apenas sussurrou: _"eu lhe quero..." _.

***

Helga foi a primeira a levantar-se naquela manhã, o que não era novidade alguma em Hogwarts. A própria moça já acostumara-se a tomar para si a maior parte das tarefas domésticas do castelo. Principalmente preparar o desjejum. 

Olhou desanimada para a cozinha, e para os pacotes que preparara na véspera. Era tudo o que os rapazes levariam para a campanha. Certificou-se de que não faltava nada, e deixou-os a um canto. Sentia uma opressão muito forte no peito, e procurou não chorar. Era medo do que podia acontecer. Pela primeira vez na vida, ficaria sozinha sem a companhia protetora de um homem. Mesmo no convento, os padres estavam sempre presentes. 

Helga? 

Distraída em seus pensamentos, não percebera que Gawen entrara silenciosamente na cozinha. Trazia o semblante sombrio, mas procurava sorrir. Com os primeiros raios de sol a entrar pela janela, seus negros cabelos brilhavam e pela primeira vez ela lhe admirou a rústica beleza.

Já tão cedo? – respondeu-lhe, timidamente. Sim...eu...eu...queria conversar com você a sós... bem, talvez o certo seria falar com algum homem responsável por você... mas como você... bem, acho que você não iria se importar... 

A moça segurou a respiração por alguns instantes. Se fosse em outra ocasião, teria rido intimamente da timidez e nervosismo de Gawen. Sempre fora assim, em sua presença. 

Eu queria lhe pedir... para que espere por mim, Helga... porque assim eu terei um motivo para voltar para casa... e então me casar com você... 

Por um instante ela não soube o que responder. Seu coração batia apressadamente. Casar-se? Sempre tivera medo dos homens. Naqueles últimos anos conseguira dominar-se o suficiente para conviver com Godric e Salazar. Mas Gawen... este sempre a incomodara com seus olhares furtivos, a timidez em sua presença, os boatos que corriam soltos sobre a paixão do rapaz... no entanto ele era filho de Ídris, a quem devotava grande respeito. E o rapaz lhe estendia um anel _"....foi presente do meu pai para minha mãe... e gostaria que fosse seu..." _

Eu aceito, Gawen – sorriu-lhe, e estendeu a mão para que ele colocasse a jóia em seu dedo. 

Era a primeira que ganhava em toda a sua vida, pensou ao ver o ouro brilhar na sua mão. E naquele momento selara definitivamente o seu destino, aceitando o compromisso de Gawen. 

***

O sol já havia nascido completamente quando todos os rapazes reuniram-se defronte de Hogwarts. Do alto da escada, Helga e Rowena observavam o grupo partir, ladeadas por Ídris. Cada uma das três com um pensamento diferente, mas voltados para a mesma dúvida: eles voltariam? Ídris temia pela vida dos filhos, o que nascera de seu ventre e o que aprendera a amar; Rowena ainda podia sentir a aconchego dos braços de Salazar, e temia que nunca mais o sentisse novamente. E Helga sentia o contato do metal frio em sua mão, o símbolo do amor que Gawen lhe devotara tanto tempo e que em breve - sim, acreditava que em poucas luas eles estariam de volta – seria finalmente concretizado.

O grupo partiu, com Godric à frente. Não havia muito o que aquelas três mulheres pudessem fazer, além de esperar. Ao menos, era isso o que pensavam naquele momento...

Rowena fala:

"_Naquela manhã fria e nublada, os meus sentimentos eram os mais confusos. Meu corpo ainda latejava, e eu lembrava constantemente da noite passada com Salazar, dos seus toques em minha pele e minha honra levada para sempre. Não que isso, naquela ocasião tenha me causado algum tipo de constrangimento. Ninguém ficara sabendo do que ocorreu entre as paredes do quarto de Salazar. Pelo menos não daquela vez... Mas no fundo, eu aguardava que ao fim da guerra, ele reparasse o mal e se casasse comigo. Essa seria a atitude de um homem nobre. E eu me consolava com essa idéia, mesmo que não estivesse portando um anel de noivado como o de Helga._

Quase não havia o que fazer em Hogwarts, a não ser esperar. As notícias demoravam a chegar, e quando ficávamos sabendo de alguma novidade, lotávamos o mercado de Hogsmeade, procurando saber dos mortos e feridos, das batalhas ganhas e perdidas. Muitas mulheres me procuravam segurando pergaminhos, pedindo desesperadamente que eu as lesse. E assim eu me inteirava de tudo o que acontecia nos campos de Salisbury e de todo o sul da Inglaterra. Godric também escrevia, e dele vinham as notícias mais sensatas.

'**Quem imaginou que isso aqui seria fácil enganou-se – dizia ele em uma de suas cartas – desde o princípio sabíamos que o inimigo é desconhecido, mas o que temos visto por aqui são monstros. Criaturas pútridas, viscosas. Eles aparecem em bandos, às dezenas. Embora estejam em número inferior, têm o poder de nos deixar muito melancólicos, como se sugassem toda a nossa energia. Muitos homens têm caído por conta disso. Essas criaturas são dotadas de armas como nós – flechas e espadas enfeitiçadas. Mas quando conseguem um prisioneiro, o transformam em um ser igual. Ao que parece, foi o poder do cristal que deu início a esses seres. Nossa função é eliminarmos todos eles, embora isso pareça uma tarefa digna de Hércules. Quanto aos trouxas, nós procuramos protegê-los o máximo possível, mas isso está começando a se tornar complicado. Os padres não querem nossa presença em suas paróquias, pois dizem que fomos nós, 'pagãos' , que espalhamos o mal que os estão afligindo. Mas não desistiremos. Enquanto for viável, quero manter a convivência pacífica com os que não são bruxos. Até breve, GG**.' 

Hogwarts estava protegida por uma série de feitiços contra uma possível batalha nos campos de Hogsmeade. Mesmo assim, muitos pais preocupados vieram buscar suas filhas para levá-las de volta para casa. Tentávamos convencê-los que ali seria mais segura para as jovens. Numa dessas ocasiões, já em meados do verão, um homem corpulento veio pessoalmente buscar sua filha. A menina, que deveria ter por volta de treze ou catorze anos, se descabelara de tanto chorar, querendo ficar. O pai, estúpido já lhe dera uma bofetada para fazê-la se calar. Olhei para Helga, e percebi que seu rosto ficara vermelho de raiva. Aquela foi uma das poucas vezes que a vi perder sua habitual serenidade e enfrentar um homem como um igual.

O senhor não tem o direito de fazer isso com sua filha – disse, numa voz trêmula, porém perfeitamente audível – deixe-a ficar. E quem é a senhora, e porque pensa que eu deixaria minha filha aqui? Já fui condescendente o suficiente em deixá-la estudar. Ninguém obrigou o senhor a trazer sua filha para ser ensinada. Ela gosta daqui e é muito inteligente. O senhor deveria ter orgulho. Só vou me orgulhar dela quando se casar com o homem que eu escolhi para noivo. E pode ter certeza, senhora, de que ela jamais voltará a esse castelo. Passem bem. 

O homem levou a filha. Na realidade não havia o que pudéssemos fazer. Somente nos indignar. Quando ele se afastou, Helga desabafou:

Ele não podia levá-la, Rowena...era uma das minhas melhores alunas, e elas estão a salvo aqui. Você sabe que ele podia, Helga...- eu respondi, com certo pesar na voz. Também não gostara daquela atitude – mas é pai dela... e você sabe que os pais têm poder sobre suas filhas... Mas isso não é justo... não é, absolutamente. – ela se virou para mim – eu nunca me revoltei contra isso, antes de assumir o que sou... mas tenho aprendido tanto, Rowena... nós somos iguais aos homens... porque nos deixamos dominar? 

Eu nunca havia imaginado que Helga tivesse aquelas idéias, mas supunha que ela alimentasse esse sentimento há muito tempo, desde o seu tempo de convento. E então percebi o quanto **eu** era submissa, e não ela: eu só deixara Glastonbury por que não tive opção, do contrário, teria me casado com o Duque da Cornualha ; deixara que Salazar me tomasse por amante sem estar bem certa de que queria aquilo. A partir daquele dia, comecei a ter mais respeito por Helga. Ela, no entanto não tocou mais naquele assunto. Passou a ocupar suas tardes ociosas preparando o seu enxoval. E eu e a senhora Ídris a ajudávamos, fiando e tecendo. Assim, o tempo transcorreu. E mal notamos quando o outono chegou mais uma vez, e o Hallowen se aproximava. E foi naqueles dias que Salazar caiu prisioneiro de guerra..."

***

Sempre que entravam em uma vila trouxa, o desprezo de Salazar por aquelas pessoas apenas aumentava. Parecia ouvir a voz distante de sua mãe "_fique longe dessas pessoas... um dia eles te temerão, mas por enquanto você é apenas um garotinho.._." . Ele sabia que já havia agüentado por tempo suficiente aquelas batalhas. A cada dia, sentia mais nojo e repugnância por aquelas criaturas que sempre encontravam. Mas o pior era sempre entrar naquelas vilas miseráveis, e convencer os padres que estavam ali para protegê-los. _"Estas pessoas não conhecem a magia e nos acusam de termos parte com o demônio... não merecem o nosso empenho em tentar ajudá-las..."_

Agora estavam muito próximos de Stonehenge, de onde supunham estar vindo a força do cristal. Se conseguissem uma vitória ali, seria muito mais fácil conseguirem localizar a pessoa que estava causando todo aquele estrago. Avistaram mais uma vila miserável, e Salazar lamentou-se mais uma vez travar conhecimento com aqueles trouxas. Já estava arrependido de ter acompanhado Godric. Se estivesse em Hogwarts, agora estaria nos braços de Rowena, limpo e bem alimentado. Enquanto entravam na vila, sob os olhares desconfiados dos trouxas foi que passou pela primeira vez a idéia de desertar.

No entanto, a estadia do exército de Erwin Fahol, naquela vila, com Godric Griffyndor como seu primeiro capitão, fora talvez a mais prazerosa de todas que aqueles homens haviam experimentado durante a guerra. Um dos rapazes descobrira uma taverna, retirada uma légua da vila, repleta de belas mulheres e vinho barato. E o exército se encaminhou para lá.

Nenhuma das prostitutas havia alguma vez atendido um exército de jovens bruxos. A curiosidade daquelas mulheres superou a desconfiança em relação àqueles estranhos. O capitão foi cercado por duas jovens ruivas, que ele supôs serem irmãs. E durante horas, beberam o vinho de quinta categoria que era servido ali. Godric, acompanhado das duas moças, foi um dos que mais beberam. Salazar, que escolhera para si uma pequena loura, apenas observava o capitão se embebedar cada vez mais. Procurou se concentrar nos agrados que a meretriz lhe fazia, incitando-o para o quarto "onde eu posso lhe mostrar tudo o que sei fazer...", mas a conversa em tom pastoso de Godric lhe chamou a atenção.

Vocês estão vendo, meus amores... sou o capitão de todos... todos esses.... bruxos! – as meninas riram, acompanhadas dos outros soldados. Era raro verem o homem sério e compenetrado que Godric era, daquela forma – mas...- e levantou-se, segurando a taça de vinho – vocês estão vendo o filho do duque da Cornualha, que morreu defendendo Somerset – ele fez uma reverência a si mesmo – um bastardo! – ele riu e as mulheres o acompanharam mais uma vez. Salazar no entanto não ria mais. O que Godric estava fazendo era a revelação de um segredo. - E o mais engraçado foi... eu... ter me apaixonado pela noiva de papai...- a gargalhada estridente dele ecoou pelo salão, e os seus olhos percorreram todo o recinto até encontrar o olhar atento de Salazar – um brinde a Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Duquesa de Glastonbury... 

***

Na manhã seguinte já não estavam mais naquela vila. Acamparam num bosque ali próximo, onde passaram o final da madrugada. O sol já estava alto quando Godric finalmente levantou-se, a cabeça rodando e o eco da sua voz na noite anterior. Saiu da sua barraca e cambaleou até um riacho próximo. A água gelada o reanimou e serviu para molhar um pouco a garganta seca. Ainda não havia pensado como iria encarar os soldados, quando viu o reflexo de Salazar na água.

Você se excedeu ontem à noite...- Salazar sorriu maliciosamente – você deveria tomar mais cuidado com a quantidade de vinho que costuma tomar... e com as coisas que fala... 

Godric sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo com que a água de seus cabelos se espalhassem pelo ar. Percebendo a ironia no comentário de Salazar, retrucou:

Não costumo desdizer as coisas que falo, Salazar... mesmo quando estou embriagado. Não tenho do que me envergonhar. Mas acredito que a Rowena não iria gostar de saber que seu nome foi citado daquela forma... e o seu discurso, francamente... me comoveu! Foi muita nobreza da sua parte assumir-se como um bastardo do duque... isso não o faz muito diferente de mim... Eu sou um bastardo sim...- respondeu, em voz baixa – mas pelo menos eu sei quem era o meu pai... minha mãe foi a preferida do duque durante anos... teve vários filhos, mas infelizmente nenhum, além de mim conseguiu sobreviver a infância... minha mãe não se vendia por dinheiro, Salazar. Agora eu não entendo porque você me ataca... por acaso sente ciúmes? Ciúmes? Eu? – Salazar riu desdenhosamente – esse é um sentimento que não me atormenta, Godric... sou mais forte que isso... mas você sim tem todos os motivos para ter ciúmes... se atormentar por querer o que nunca irá te pertencer... por não conseguir o que eu já consegui... 

Ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras foi como se um soco o tivesse atingisse. No entanto, Godric manteve a voz controlada, embora por dentro a raiva, o ciúme e o despeito o torturassem.

Você me enoja referindo-se à ela de maneira tão vulgar... eu não sei quais mentiras você usou... E essa sua nobreza de espírito também me enjoa, Godric – Salazar o interrompeu, ainda com o mesmo sorriso desdenhoso, agora carregado de malícia - Você pode ser um ótimo soldado numa batalha, mas como homem não passa de um fraco. 

Por alguns instantes, Salazar teve a impressão de que Godric não iria reagir. Era divertido ver em seu rosto pálido a derrota estampada. Salazar não dormira a noite inteira esperando a hora em que iria lhe dizer que não adiantavam brindes à Rowena. Ele já a possuíra, e do que dependesse a sua vontade, ela seria sua para sempre. Mas não chegou a lhe dizer isso. Um soco violento quase o derrubou, enquanto o sangue escorria pelo canto dos seus lábios.

Desde o início eu percebi que você não merecia confiança, Slytherin... – Godric gritou, deixando que a raiva tomasse conta - agora eu tenho a prova. Eu nunca lhe fiz nada. Tenho mantido silêncio sobre a sua atitude para com os nossos alunos nascidos trouxas...mas agora você me enoja com seu egoísmo. Por que você está aqui? – encarou Salazar que, atônito limpava a boca com a mão – Você não acredita em nada disso, não é mesmo? 

Salazar aproximou-se de Godric, os olhos crispando de raiva. Mas um barulho atrás das árvores chamou-lhes a atenção, e eles viram a sombra daquelas horrendas criaturas.

Corra! – Godric gritou, e Salazar o acompanhou. O terreno porém era íngreme e pedregoso, o que fez com que os dois rapazes escorregassem. Godric conseguiu levantar-se, mas viu com nitidez o momento em que duas criaturas agarraram Salazar, e o espancaram até o rapaz perder os sentindos. 

Outros seres se aproximaram e começaram a disparar flechas, enquanto o ar se enchia daquela estranha agonia que aquelas criaturas traziam consigo. Godric sentiu quando uma flecha atravessou o seu braço, e só teve tempo de gritar para alertar os outros antes de cair desmaiado.

***

Às vésperas do Hallowen, as poucas alunas que ainda permaneciam em Hogwarts eram aquelas que haviam perdido suas famílias durante a guerra. O clima no castelo andava carregado, e pouco se ouviam as vozes juvenis que costumavam ecoar pelos corredores. Em Hogsmeade, era crescente o número de órfãos e viúvas. Até então, as mulheres de Hogwarts – como ficaram conhecidas Helga, Rowena e Ídris - não haviam sido afetadas diretamente pela guerra. Sentiam a perda dos conhecidos, mas até a chegada numa manhã chuvosa de um mensageiro, não sabiam o que era exatamente o medo da morte.

O homem chegou encharcado, e trazia envolto em um pedaço de couro um pergaminho amassado. Ao pegar a carta, Rowena sentiu um estranho calafrio. Reconheceu de relance a letra de Godric, e abriu. Porém, sentiu o seu sangue gelar ao ler as breves linhas que o rapaz escrevera:

__

"Fomos rechaçados quando nos aproximávamos de Stonehenge. Salazar foi capturado e até agora não temos notícias dele. Fui ferido, mas passo bem. Envio notícias quando as tiver. GG."

Rowena mordeu os lábios e esforçou-se para não chorar. Entregou uma moeda ao homem e encaminhou-se para dentro do castelo. Helga a aguardava no salão de refeições, e quando viu a expressão assustada de Rowena, também empalideceu.

Más notícias? Salazar foi capturado... Deus...e como foi isso? Eu não sei...- Rowena sentou-se e abriu mais uma vez o pergaminho – o Godric não entra em detalhes... e agora? 

Helga sentou-se ao lado de Rowena, e a observou atentamente. Tentava descobrir, por detrás de toda aquela tristeza, se havia apenas pesar ou algum sentimento mais profundo da amiga pelo rapaz. Há tempos desconfiava que por detrás dos modos gentis com que os dois se tratavam havia outros sentimentos...mas não disse nada, preferindo guardar para si as suas desconfianças.

Nós precisamos avisar a Ídris...Godric mandou notícias de Gawen? 

Rowena balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Então ele deve estar bem... vamos, pegue uma capa, está frio lá fora... Eu não vou a lugar algum, Helga...- Rowena levantou-se e limpou as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto – vá você... 

***

Ao receber a notícia, Ídris não se desesperou como a maioria das mães fazia quando recebia uma notícia daquela natureza. Seu rosto permaneceu sereno e não fez muitas perguntas a Helga. 

Essa guerra está se estendendo por demais...e eles nem sabem ao menos o que estão combatendo... Eu tentei, senhora, ver quem está manipulando o cristal... mas não consegui... porque? Nem sempre os nossos desejos acontecem, Helga... e pelos nossos métodos tradicionais jamais descobriremos a verdade...- Ídris silenciou, pensativa – amanhã será Hallowen novamente... teremos uma grande força mágica novamente... acredito que poderemos nos aproveitar disso... Como? Um ritual...vou precisar da sua ajuda, Helga, pois já não tenho a força necessária... e vamos precisar do máximo de mulheres para nos auxiliar... peça a Rowena para fazer isso, avisar a todas... e quanto a você – encarou firmemente a noiva do filho – vai fazer exatamente o que eu lhe pedir... 

***

O frio intenso e uma terrível dor de cabeça fizeram com que Salazar despertasse. Durante muitos minutos, permaneceu deitado no chão duro e gelado, até reunir forças suficientes para se levantar. Tentou reconhecer, no escuro, o local onde se encontrava. Conseguiu reconhecer um cubículo, sem janela nem qualquer outra abertura por onde pudesse entrar um pouco de ar. Apenas o que parecia ser uma pesada porta de madeira.

Imaginou como poderia ter chegado até ali. Lembrou-se vagamente da briga com Godric, o soco que levara, até o instante em que foi carregado e espancado por algumas daquelas criaturas que tanto combatera. Depois, apenas escuridão. Não tinha a menor noção de quanto tempo estava ali. Sentou-se num canto e encolheu-se, tentando fazer com que o seu manto cobrisse todo o seu corpo. Sentia frio, e pelo tremor que tomara conta de si, tinha quase certeza de que estava com febre. Procurou não entrar em pânico ao mesmo tempo em que imaginava se haveria uma forma de fugir dali.

Muito tempo passou desde que despertara, até ouvir vozes abafadas, e passos próximos a porta. Levantou-se, cambaleando e se encostou na parede, enquanto uma tênue claridade entrava pela pesada porta, que se abria lentamente. E quando os seus olhos se habituaram à súbita luz , viu a figura miúda e pálida de Ayrel Fahol, cercada por dois homens que ele conhecera em Londres, antes da guerra.

Então foi aqui que te esconderam? – perguntou, a voz trêmula – estão todos procurando por você... 

Ayrel esboçou um sorriso, e aproximou-se de Salazar, examinando-o.

Eu disse para que não ferissem você... mas parece que não atenderam às minhas ordens... então continuam a minha procura? 

Agora era Salazar quem a examinava. Não entendia absolutamente o que aquela menina queria dizer. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Ayrel sorriu-lhe, e recomeçou a falar.

Surpreso? Não me esperava encontrar por aqui? Já lhe disse que estão todos a sua procura... Hum...imagino. Todos quem? Meu irmão Erwin e toda a corja dos aliados de meu pai? Desculpe, _milady – _agora havia ironia nas palavras de Salazar – será que poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? É tão óbvio... será que ainda não percebeu? – a menina sorriu mais uma vez – não houve rapto... o Cristal está comigo, e muito bem guardado... surpreso? 

Salazar não disse nada, mas começou a sentir ao mesmo tempo asco e admiração por Ayrel. Agora queria saber mais, como ela havia conseguido o estrago feito entre os trouxas, e a guerra decorrente disso. 

Eu vou lhe explicar tudo... mas antes vou pedir aos meus guardas que levem você para tomar um banho... e não se esqueça que você continua a ser meu prisioneiro. Não tente fugir, ou você morrerá dolorosamente – ela já não sorria mais, e afastou-se deixando Salazar perdido em seus pensamentos... 

***

"Tudo começou com a morte da minha mãe, pouco antes daquela reunião que você e o Griffyndor estiveram presentes. Como é tradição na minha família, desde tempos imemoráveis, o Cristal é passado de mãe para a filha mais velha. Nenhum homem pode manipulá-lo. Esse Cristal foi parte do dote que meu pai recebeu ao se casar com a minha mãe. Você não o conheceu perfeitamente, Salazar... não sabe do que ele era capaz para ter o que queria...a ambição dele não tinha limites. Ele queria isolar o mundo bruxo dos trouxas não porque tivesse medo, mas porque isso lhe traria grande notoriedade entre toda a nossa comunidade e ele poderia ser aclamado rei... Londres não era suficiente para ele..."– Ayrel contava sua história tranqüilamente, sentada entre almofadas. Estavam num lugar escuro, iluminado apenas por archotes. Pela umidade das paredes de terra batida, Salazar desconfiou que aquele lugar fosse subterrâneo. A garota serviu uma sopa saborosa e um pouco de vinho para o rapaz – "Meu pai, antes do meu nascimento tentou manipular o Cristal, e quase morreu por conta disso. Somente minha mãe poderia salvá-lo, e ela só o fez por amor... mas ele jurou a ela que jamais tentaria usá-lo novamente. Até então eles haviam tido apenas filhos homens... Erwin é o mais velho de todos... e quando eles pensaram que minha mãe estava velha para conceber, eu nasci. Meu pai exultou, mas teve que esperar muitos anos para poder colocar o seu plano em prática. Então, minha mãe morreu e eu estava de posse do Cristal." E como ele te convenceu a usar o Cristal? – perguntou Salazar, interessado. Ele não me convenceu...logo que minha mãe morreu, eu disse a ele que não seria um instrumento de manipulação dele... bem, ele ficou furioso. Nessa altura, ele já tinha convocado vocês para aquela reunião. Mas eu tinha um aliado: Ulrich, filho de um antigo aliado do meu pai. Nós nos amávamos e pretendíamos nos casar, mas meu pai nos impediu. Era uma represália pelo fato de eu não querer colaborar com o seu plano. Meu pai proibiu que nós nos víssemos, mas eu o encontrava escondida. E foi assim que nos tornamos amantes. E ele me aconselhou a fingir que colaborava com meu pai. Por isso você me viu na festa em sua última noite em Londres... E onde está esse Ulrich? Morto...- Ayrel não demonstrou emoção alguma ao dizer isso - duas noites antes de partirmos meu pai descobriu o nosso caso. Ele me manteve presa em casa, e ordenou a Erwin que matasse o Ulrich. A única coisa com que eles não contavam é que nós dois já tínhamos um plano formado. Conseguimos convencer grande parte da guarda do meu pai a seguir nossas ordens... que meu pai estava insano... em grande parte, eram homens rudes e ávidos por dinheiro. Ulrich sabia se impor e eu tinha muito ouro para dispor. Um dos irmãos de Ulrich também se aliou a nós... não demonstrei a meu pai em momento algum como estava sofrendo com a morte do meu amante. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em me vingar do meu pai. E uma vez em Stonehenge, Anakin, o irmão de Ulrich, matou o meu pai. Os poucos homens que não se aliaram a nós foram mortos também. Então não era sua intenção desde o início em criar aquelas criaturas? Não... isso eu descobri ao acaso, ao manipular o Cristal... é simples: ele capta o sentimento mais íntimo da pessoa e dá forma a ele... eu estava com raiva, muita raiva... e ela recaiu sobre os trouxas, seres inúteis que habitam a terra... então resolvi desafiar todos os que estavam contra mim. E com o Cristal, suguei a alma que esses cristãos se esforçam tanto para salvar. E por que você me trouxe para cá? Eu já percebi que não sou um prisioneiro comum... E não é mesmo... acontece que descobri que, sendo filha do meu pai, tenho muitas coisas em comum com ele... inclusive a ambição desmedida. E quando essa guerra acabar, quero algo que só você poderá me proporcionar... O que você quer? Hogwarts, Salazar. E por que Hogwarts? – ele perguntou. Imagine...um lugar para ensinarmos magia...apenas para os que são como nós...educar toda uma geração para então conseguirmos a nossa soberania sobre os trouxas. Essa guerra toda irá logo acabar, e quando eu triunfar vou precisar de algo mais...para garantir o meu poder...e o seu, se você me ajudar. 

Salazar permaneceu em silêncio, pensando sobre todas as coisas que Ayrel dissera.

Pense bem... – ela continuou - será muito fácil tomarmos conta... principalmente se o Griffyndor morrer em batalha... tirar aquelas duas de lá não será difícil, estou certa? Não, não está – Salazar subitamente sentiu a raiva tomar conta de si – não posso simplesmente entregar Hogwarts a você, como se o castelo pertencesse somente a mim... não posso... Por que não pode? O que lhe impede? – Ayrel fixou o olhar em Salazar – eu consigo perceber em você o mesmo desprezo pelos fracos que eu tenho... pelos cristãos nojentos... nós somos iguais, você não percebeu? Então... o que há? Helga e Rowena não são as tolas que você imagina... E você também não é tolo, e sabe que sua vida depende de mim... você já sabe tudo o que eu sou capaz de fazer, e lhe matar não seria difícil... então você vai voltar para a sua cela, e vai pensar com calma na proposta que eu lhe fiz. Tenho certeza que pela manhã, você terá mudado de idéia...- a menina virou-se para os dois homens que faziam guarda à porta – levem-no de volta, e dêem a ele um _tratamento especial. _

Quando Salazar deixou a sala, ladeado pelos dois homens_, _Ayrel deixou-se cair sentada novamente. Havia arriscado tudo contando a verdade a Salazar. Mas se conseguisse Hogwarts... sorriu, satisfeita. Olhou ao seu redor, sempre sorrindo. O Cristal estava bem protegido, coberto por uma redoma. E ao lado, sobre uma mesinha havia um pequeno globo, também feito de cristal puro. Tocou a sua superfície, e a imagem sombreada de Hogwarts apareceu. A única coisa que não havia contado a Salazar era que, assim como Helga e Ídris, ela também possuía a visão.

__

"E agora só me resta descobrir qual das duas Salazar ama..."

***

Seguindo as instruções de Ídris, Rowena traçara um grande círculo defronte o castelo, e dentro deste um pentagrama. Logo que a mulher começara a lhe ditar tudo o que iria precisar naquela noite de Hallowen, a moça percebeu que executariam um daqueles grandes rituais mágicos dos tempos antigos, relacionados à visão. Selecionou ervas próprias, que ampliavam a sensibilidade das videntes, e buscou a água da Caverna, que era utilizada apenas em ocasiões especiais como aquela. Pelo menos uma das inscrições que constavam junto à fonte dizia que o uso indiscriminado e egoísta daquela água traria sérias conseqüências. No centro do pentagrama, a base de uma fogueira já estava pronta e um caldeirão preparado para a infusão.

Helga passara o dia inteiro se preparando para aquela noite. Tinha a exata consciência de que grande parte do sucesso daquele ritual se deveria ao seu desempenho. Ídris já não tinha o vigor necessário, e dissera isso diversas vezes durante o dia. Primeiro, desprenderiam toda a energia de seus corpos. Depois, a propriedade das ervas que iriam ingerir poderiam ser mortais se não soubessem dosar a quantidade correta. Tudo isso a jovem tinha em mente, e quando finalmente a noite chegou, Helga soltou as tranças, deixando o seu cabelo solto e vestiu uma túnica simples de lã branca. Inspirou profundamente e saiu do castelo. 

Distribuídas ao redor do círculo, estavam todas as mulheres que Rowena conseguira convencer a participar do ritual. Eram, em sua maioria as esposas e mães dos homens que acompanharam Godric à guerra. Na opinião de Rowena, não passavam de pobres ignorantes, que serviriam apenas para concentrar a magia naquele local, sem no entanto compreender a importância do ritual. Porém não compartilhara sua opinião nem com Helga, nem com Ídris. Apenas cumpriu o que lhe fora ordenado, sem discutir. Quando Ídris e Helga chegaram e se posicionaram no centro do pentagrama, Rowena acendeu a fogueira com a varinha e colocou o caldeirão, cheio de água e ervas para ferver. Depois colocou-se entre as outras mulheres no círculo. Era chegada a hora.

Ídris foi a primeira a encher o cálice com o chá e bebê-lo todo de uma só vez, apesar do gosto amargo e da tontura provocada pelas ervas. Permaneceu alguns instantes de olhos fechados, com a mente concentrada na única coisa que realmente lhe importava: descobrir onde estava Salazar, e consequentemente poder guiar os homens à este local. Depois de alguns minutos ainda não tinha a menor noção de onde ele pudesse estar. E foi só neste instante que Ídris percebeu que lutava com algo muito maior do que ela pudesse ter imaginado. Captou raiva e revolta, desejo de vingança e ódio vindos da pessoa que ordenara o rapto de seu filho. Concentrou-se ainda mais, mesmo sabendo que já estava próxima do limite da fadiga. 

Abriu os olhos e sentiu que todas a observavam. 

Concentrem-se também... precisamos de toda a força possível....- murmurou, enquanto enchia novo cálice de chá. Entregou-o a Helga, que o bebeu sem protestar. Ídris também bebeu outro cálice, e segurou firmemente as mãos de Helga – Feche os seus olhos e apenas concentre-se... 

Desta vez foi como se um turbilhão de sensações tomassem conta das duas mulheres, e ambas sentiram que viajavam pelo vácuo numa velocidade impensável para um ser humano, ao mesmo tempo que tinham consciência de que seus corpos permaneciam em Hogwarts. De repente pararam numa espécie de limbo, um local enevoado e silencioso. Não havia ninguém ali, e Ídris temeu não conseguir voltar. Tornou a fechar seus olhos, e mais uma vez captou os sentimentos do raptor de Salazar, desta vez com maior intensidade... _"estou tão próxima...tão próxima..."_

Finalmente viu surgir na névoa uma sombra humana... e conforme ia se aproximando, tomava a forma de uma mulher... uma mulher pequena e magra, com cabelos longos e um sorriso cândido no rosto...

"_Quem é você_?" – Ídris sentiu-se perguntar, sem no entanto articular qualquer palavra.

"_Sou Aquela a quem têm procurado... meu nome é Ayrel Fahol..."_

"Se todos julgam que você foi raptada, como está aqui? 

"Todos julgaram errado, como a senhora pode comprovar... ninguém pode me deter... seu filho é meu refém, e a vida dele depende apenas da minha vontade..".

"Pela manhã todos saberão a verdade, e não serão piedosos com você..."

"E quem iria me delatar? A senhora? Tem certeza de que vai arriscar assim a vida do seu filho?"

Ídris então calou-se. Sentiu Ayrel crescer diante de si, ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas fraquejavam. Ídris ajoelhou-se, tentando conter a tontura e a fraqueza que tomavam conta do seu organismo, até que caiu ao chão, desmaiada. Ayrel a observava com um arrogante olhar de superioridade, enquanto o sorriso cândido esmaecia, dando lugar ao escárnio e ao deboche.

"_Você não seria capaz de tentar nada que ameaçasse a vida dele, não? Talvez fosse o caso de ter o seu outro filho como refém também...e se eu a obrigasse a escolher um deles, qual seria? A criança que você deu à luz, ou aquela que criou?_ "

"_Ela não terá que escolher nenhum dos dois, pois ambos voltarão para Hogwarts, Ayrel_..." – a menina voltou-se assustada, e viu Helga diante de si, transbordando poder e magia – _você conseguiu minar a energia de uma mulher idosa, Ayrel... agora quero ver o que é capaz de fazer comigo..."_

"_Você não se atreveria a medir forças comigo... eu ainda tenho o refém...- sua voz tremeu pela primeira vez – você também caíra aos meus pés..."_

"Será? – Helga sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que cerrou os punhos, sempre olhando fixamente para Ayrel. Então, Helga abriu as mãos e uma imensa bola de luz surgiu entre as duas. Ayrel não ousou se mexer... uma forma difusa surgiu entre a luz, conforme a intensidade do calor e da claridade ia aumentando, até que o Cristal apareceu entre as duas, flutuando. "_Você sabe agora o que eu posso fazer, não? "_

"Você não se atreveria...- Ayrel repetiu, tentando tocá-lo, mas o simples contato com a luz fez com que queimasse a ponta dos dedos – _este Cristal me pertence..."_

"O grande mal do homem é usar o poder e a inteligência dados por Deus para destruir os semelhantes... você poderia tê-lo usado para o bem, e não para a destruição que você praticou... temos que aprender a amar o nosso próximo, e não odiá-lo, Ayrel..."

"Não me venha com seu discurso cristão, trouxa..."

"Trouxa? Tenho tanto poder quanto você, Ayrel... tanto poder que vou destruir o Cristal, para que ele nunca mais caia em mãos erradas..."

"Você estará assinando a sentença de morte de Salazar Slytherin..."

_"A responsabilidade pela morte dele será sempre sua, Ayrel... não minha. Eu estou fazendo o que é certo..."_

A luz concentrou-se com maior intensidade entre as mãos de Helga, até o limite de sua força. E quando ela não suportou mais o calor, bateu palma contra palma, provocando uma grande explosão. Minúsculos fragmentos do Cristal espalharam-se em grande velocidade. Ayrel, enfraquecida , ainda tentou recolhê-los, mas logo sua sombra esmaeceu até desaparecer. 

Como num vendaval, Helga deixou sua sombra seguir pela noite em busca do acampamento de Godric. Precisava alertá-lo que o Cristal estava destruído, o que garantiria vitória fácil. Ainda tinha plena consciência de que seu corpo permanecia em Hogwarts, aguardando. Não poderia, de forma alguma esquecer-se disso, ou ficaria perdida para sempre naquela espécie de limbo, nem vida nem morte, nem sonho nem consciência. 

Alcançou o acampamento e localizou a barraca onde Godric , Gawen e Erwin dormiam sono profundo.

__

"Vocês precisam partir imediatamente.. .Godric, me ouça... parta enquanto for noite..."

Quem está aí? – o rapaz murmurou, sonolento, porém já com a mão na bainha da espada – Apareça... __

"Sou eu, Godric... Helga... – a sombra adquiriu maior nitidez – vocês devem partir..."

O que está acontecendo? – Gawen despertou e ao ver a sombra da noiva flutuando dentro da barraca e soltou um grito, que por sua vez acordou Erwin, o irmão de Ayrel. – Helga, o que você... mas... o que é isso... __

"Ayrel estava com o Cristal... ele está destruído agora... se vocês partirem já para Stonehenge, poderão encontrá-la... ela está muito fraca... vão.. .e... acabem.. .logo... – sua voz esmaeceu até parecer um sussurro – com... a guerra...."

A sombra de Helga desapareceu, deixando os homens atônitos. 

***

Por detrás de uma das grandes pedras de Stonehenge havia uma abertura de tamanho suficiente para um homem passar, que levava a um longo túnel subterrâneo, onde Ayrel encontrava-se escondida desde o começo da guerra. Naquela madrugada, os homens que se encontravam de guarda viram ao longe um grande clarão vindo em direção ao Círculo. Um deles desceu pelo túnel, e encontrou uma Ayrel cansada e cambaleante.

Eles estão vindo, Ayrel... e são muitos... Já não podemos fazer muita coisa, Anakin...- ela murmurou, encostando-se na parede, tentando controlar-se – eles conseguiram... destruíram o Cristal.... Nós fomos longe demais com tudo isso... acreditamos que você nos levaria à vitória... e agora... agora você vem se lamentar, Ayrel? – o homem esbravejou, segurando-a com força pelos punhos - o que você pensava sobre tudo isso? Que era mais um capricho seu? Fazer todos se renderem à sua vontade? Me larga... – Ayrel puxou a mão, libertando-se – quantos homens nós temos? Uns cinqüenta... mas quando descobrirem que não temos mais o Cristal, não hesitarão em fugir... ou pior, nos entregar. E quantas criaturas temos presas? Muitas. Mas o que adianta se não pudermos transformar mais trouxas? Então vamos embora...- Ayrel sussurrou, aproximando-se de Anakin... fugiremos, eu e você.... soltamos as criaturas que tivermos sobre o exército de Erwin... E o que vamos fazer com o seu prisioneiro? Salazar? Deixe-o ir...ele já não tem mais utilidade alguma... Eu deveria ter sabido... nunca confiar numa mulher!! Se ele não tem mais utilidade, mate-o, como fez ao seu pai!! – segurando o pulso da garota, ele jogou-a contra a parede. 

Ayrel não disse nada. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pela sua testa, mas não emitiu nenhuma palavra. Simplesmente puxou de dentro das suas vestes uma varinha e a apontou para Anakin: 

Avada Kedavra! – o corpo dele desabou no chão, com uma expressão surpresa no rosto – a maldição mais antiga, meu caro... você não foi nem metade do homem que seu irmão era... 

***

A porta da cela de Salazar abriu-se abruptamente e ele acordou, atônito. Viu diante de si Ayrel empunhando a varinha, ainda com sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Você pode ir embora... Acha mesmo que acredito em você? Aposto que vai me matar quando eu lhe der as costas... Você é a única pessoa que eu não mataria essa noite... apenas quero que jure que não irá se juntar novamente ao exército de Erwin. Nem em mil anos... E eu continuo querendo Hogwarts, Salazar...e não vou descansar enquanto não consegui-la...e eu sei que é através de você... Eu já lhe disse... O que você pensa? Que essas pessoas estão preocupadas com você? A sua amiga Helga não hesitou em destruir o Cristal, mesmo sabendo que você era meu refém... 

A expressão de Salazar continuava impassível diante de Ayrel.

Como foi isso? Quando voltar a Hogwarts, pergunte a Helga... mas não se esqueça que você me deve Hogwarts, e um dia vou cobrar essa dívida. Não lhe devo nada... Deve sim... deve sua vida, Salazar... e eu sei que um dia você vai precisar de mim...- Ayrel tirou do seu pescoço uma fina corrente de ouro, e a entregou a Salazar – tome-a, Salazar, Língua-de-Cobra... você irá me procurar um dia, portanto guarde essa corrente... ela lhe guiará até mim... 

Salazar nada disse, mas aceitou a corrente. Seguiu Ayrel por longos corredores até uma escada, que levou-os para a superfície.

Vê o clarão? É meu irmão Erwin e o seu exército... quando eles chegarem aqui, estarei longe... vão encontrar apenas as minhas criaturas... vá, pegue um de meus cavalos... e vá embora... Você é muito generosa, Ayrel... então, acho que é adeus... Até breve, Salazar... 

Ayrel observou-o cavalgar pela planície, em direção ao clarão. Pouco se importou com o que ele faria agora. Voltou para o túnel e deu ordens para soltarem as criaturas. Após isso, recolheu todo o ouro que tinha consigo, voltou para a superfície e partiu. Para o sul, para além da Cornualha...

***

Por um instante fugaz, ao ver Salazar voltando para o exército, a salvo, Godric sentiu um grande alívio. Mas a sensação não durou muito tempo, pois no rosto do ex-refém permanecia o desprezo e o escárnio.

Vejo que está a salvo... Estou... pensou que estivesse morto? Talvez....- Godric deu ordens para os homens interromperem a marcha – ela está lá? Ela quem? – escarneceu Salazar. Ayrel Fahol... Não sei... se estiver, deve estar presa também...- sorriu, debochado. Fomos informados, Salazar... de que foi ela quem armou tudo isso... não sabemos com qual propósito... E quem poderia ter lhes dito isso, irmão? Helga nos informou... Helga? – debochou mais uma vez – e como ela poderia ter vindo de Hogwarts até aqui? A pé ou a cavalo? – alguns homens riram, o que irritou profundamente Godric. Isso não lhe interessa, Salazar... e não precisamos da sua ajuda... não precisamos de você... Ótimo, porque eu não tinha a intenção de participar desse suicídio coletivo...- virou-se para todos os soldados – vão... sigam um homem que sofre de alucinações... ou vocês também viram a jovem Helga por aqui? – sorriu divertido quando alguns homens novamente riram . 

Godric desembainhou sua espada e a apontou na direção de Salazar.

Só mais uma palavra, Slytherin e eu juro que faço...- o ódio transbordava em cada palavra – eu juro que faço... A sua nobreza o impedirá, Gryffindor... 

Com apenas um golpe, Godric rasgou o braço de Salazar na altura do ombro, fazendo com que o outro se desequilibrasse sobre a cela. Com um certo custo, Salazar conseguiu manter-se sobre a cela, enquanto o sangue brotava sob suas vestes.

Isso foi só uma amostra... agora vá embora antes que eu o mate... Eu vou...vou voltar para casa... para os braços de Rowena... e não vou lamentar quando chegar a notícia que você morreu em batalha... pois será a minha grande chance de governar Hogwarts à minha maneira.... 

Antes que Godric pudesse atacar novamente Salazar, Erwin e Gawen seguraram-no com força, impedindo-o.

Vá embora, Salazar...- gritou-lhe o irmão – vá e suma... 

Salazar cuspiu no chão, antes de partir.

Você já não é mais meu irmão, Gawen... – esporou o cavalo e partiu, esforçando-se para não desmaiar de dor. 

***

A batalha que se seguiu foi a mais intensa de todas que já haviam participado até então. As horríveis criaturas, agora soltas sem nenhum comando, avançavam sobre os soldados. Poucas traziam armas, mas a sua simples presença fazia com que os homens caíssem de seus cavalos, direto para as mãos daqueles seres. E então presenciaram algo terrível, que até então não tinham visto: naquele último grupo, as criaturas estavam dotadas de uma espécie de boca, pela qual sugavam a alma dos soldados que caíam pelo chão.

E foram criaturas desse tipo que conseguiram encurralar Gawen, que segurava a cabeça entre as mãos, gritando desesperado. Godric correu ao seu encontro, mas parecia que apenas os golpes de espada não eram suficientes para afastá-los. Porém garantiu tempo suficiente para que Gawen fugisse. E quando finalmente conseguiu matá-las, Godric não viu detrás de si um dos últimos soldados de Ayrel, que defendiam com sua vida a mulher que eles ainda julgavam estar escondida nos subterrâneos, brandindo uma espada. E antes que pudesse reagir, sentiu o metal frio cortar-lhe a pele e o sangue aflorar rapidamente. Como num sonho, viu seu braço erguer a própria espada e degolar o seu atacante, antes de cair ao chão, vendo tudo ao seu redor embaçado, a dor entorpecendo-o... aquele não poderia ser o fim, pensou..._não poderia_...

****

Capítulo 7...

voltar


	7. Capítulo 7

****

Capítulo 7 – A Despedida

Rowena contemplou desolada o amanhecer das escadas do castelo. Faziam apenas três dias que ocorrera o Hallowen, e desde então Ídris não levantara mais da cama. Estava fraca e não se alimentava. Durante todos aqueles dias, Rowena e Helga não tiveram um só minuto de paz nem de descanso, sempre à cabeceira de Ídris. Mas na noite anterior, ela entrara num profundo torpor, e o único som que emitia era a sua fraca respiração. 

"- _Ela está morrendo, Helga...- Rowena tocou os cabelos negros da mulher, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto – e não há nada que possamos fazer..."_

" – Eu não devia tê-la deixado beber tanto daquele chá...- Helga olhou assustada para a amiga – eu sou muito mais jovem, deveria ter feito tudo, desde o início..."

" - Você fez o que pôde... por Deus, Helga não se culpe..."

Passara a noite inteira em vigília. E quando não suportou mais a visão de Ídris mortalmente pálida na cama, seguiu para o seu quarto. Ajoelhou-se diante de sua cama e rezou, como há anos não fazia. Quase se esquecera do seu ardor cristão, mas quando vieram à sua boca as palavras sagradas que aprendera com sua mãe, chorou. 

Agora observava a manhã fria, e percebeu que aos vinte anos de idade ainda não aprendera a lidar com a morte. Primeiro a avó, depois a mãe e o pai... e agora Ídris. Pessoas que ela amara e respeitara... por que? Ela se perguntava, mesmo sabendo que não iria obter resposta... "a morte é nossa única certeza..." certa vez sua avó lhe dissera. _"Mas não é justo_, - pensou- ..._não é justo..."_

Ao longe, um cavaleiro se aproximava, cavalgando lentamente. Rowena teve a impressão de que a cada passo que o cavalo dava, o homem sobre seu lombo parecia que iria cair. E estava vindo na direção de Hogwarts... segurou a respiração quando reconheceu Salazar, e desceu rapidamente as escadas. Ele saltou do cavalo e, a passos trôpegos caminhou na direção de Rowena, e finalmente abraçou-a com força, como se temesse que ela fosse embora. Ficaram assim abraçados por um tempo que lhes pareceu a eternidade, até que Rowena levantou os olhos para o rosto de Salazar e beijou-o, apertando-o contra si. O rapaz estremeceu quando Rowena tocou-lhe sem querer o braço ferido. Só então a moça tomou consciência do estado em que Salazar se encontrava.

O que aconteceu com você?

Só estou um pouco cansado...

Seu braço... está sangrando...

Eu vou ficar bem... não vou? – ele sorriu debilmente – eu estou feliz por ter voltado, Rowena...

Rowena não respondeu. Até que ponto a felicidade de Salazar iria durar, até que ele soubesse em que estado se encontrava a mãe? Mas ela não lhe disse nada, não naquele momento. Abraçou-o mais uma vez, e depois pegou-o pela mão e o levou para o castelo.

***

Salazar entrou no quarto escuro, onde estava a sua mãe. Já estava banhado e medicado, embora o ferimento no braço ainda latejasse sempre que forçava o membro. Mas perante Ídris doente, ele fingiu estar bem.

Mãe...- ele sussurrou, ajoelhado ao lado da cama – fala comigo mãe...- o rapaz pegou a mão de Ídris, e a segurou contra o rosto – eu voltei...

Salazar...- ela murmurou, sem contudo abrir os olhos – eu tentei...até o limite das minhas forças...

Você precisa ser mais forte... mãe... por favor...

Eu ainda me lembro da primeira vez que te vi... parecia um bichinho assustado... e agora você é um homem...- Ídris abriu os olhos lentamente – eu não vou conhecer seus filhos... nem os filhos de Gawen... isso me aborrece um pouco... mas eu sei que vocês vão ficar bem...

Se houver algo... algo que eu possa fazer por você...

Por mim já não há mais o que fazer... apenas esperar... não me olhe assim... eu não tenho medo... será como um sonho sem fim... mas... apenas uma coisa... honre Rowena... case-se com ela... e seja feliz... somente lhe peço isso...

***

Rowena Fala:

__

"Ídris morreu naquela mesma noite, e na manhã seguinte a enterramos nos jardins de Hogwarts. Mais uma vez, eu sentia que algo se quebrara dentro de mim. Eu não fora criada para sofrer. Minha família sempre me poupara da tristeza, e agora que eu estava por minha própria conta, percebia o quanto estava despreparada para a vida. Eu já não era mais uma menina, mas mesmo assim esperava que alguém me amparasse. E não foi em Salazar que eu encontrei essa pessoa, nem em ninguém que estivesse em Hogwarts.

Durante muitos dias, Salazar alternava momentos de ternura com total letargia. Ele não comentara nada a respeito da guerra, nada sobre os dias em que ele passou como refém de Ayrel Fahol. Eu sabia que alguma coisa o incomodava, além da morte de Ídris. E me atormentava o fato de não conseguir atingir sua alma e entender o que se passava com ele.

Salazar conseguia me amedrontar. Às vezes, caminhando pelos jardins ele mostrava-se calmo e colhia as últimas flores para mim, antes que as geadas freqüentes as destruíssem. Mas havia momentos em que o seu olhar tornava-se sombrio, e sem nenhuma explicação ele deixava-me sozinha. Sumia por horas, e depois aparecia, como se nada houvesse acontecido. E esses sumiços dele tornaram-se freqüentes, principalmente a noite. Se eu apenas imaginasse o que ele tramava...

Só conseguíamos realmente encontrar paz quando estávamos a sós, na cama. Depois de fazermos amor, ele conversava comigo como nos velhos tempos, antes da guerra. Fazíamos planos, ele dizia que queria se casar comigo... seria tudo mentira? Não sei, essa é a única conclusão que eu consigo tirar daquela época. 

Numa manhã particularmente fria, eu cuidava do ferimento dele, no braço esquerdo. A ferida cicatrizava, e não havia mais motivos para preocupação. Me senti tentada a perguntar como ele se ferira, mas preferi ficar quieta. Até que vi a estranha marca no seu antebraço. Ele percebeu minha curiosidade e sorriu: 

Quer saber o que é isso? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

Bem, é uma marca esquisita – eu ri – foi você quem a fez? – perguntei, imaginando o que levaria uma pessoa a tatuar um crânio com uma cobra no braço.

Não fui eu quem fiz... todos os homens da minha família nascem com essa marca.. .é o registro de um verdadeiro Slytherin...

E está relacionado com o fato de você se comunicar com cobras?

Está... mas somente os primogênitos têm esse dom... os outros nascem apenas com a Marca...

Então, finalmente chegaram notícias de Godric e Gawen, e do desfecho da guerra. Alguns homens voltavam para casa, e contavam histórias desconexas, e durante alguns dias chegamos a pensar que Godric estivesse morto. Mas uma carta de Erwin nos contou realmente o que acontecera: que Godric fora gravemente ferido, e agora estava em Londres, acompanhado de Gawen. Que a guerra estava terminada, Ayrel foragida e todos os seus comparsas haviam sido mortos em batalha, ou levados para Londres, onde seriam executados. A única coisa que preocupava Erwin e a todos nós era o destino daquelas criaturas monstruosas. Nem todas haviam sido destruídas e agora estavam espalhadas por todo o país. Além disso, pedia notícias do paradeiro de Salazar.

Você vai dizer a eles que estou aqui? – Salazar me perguntou, quando me viu de pena em punho, pronta a responder a carta.

Por que essa pergunta, Salazar? – olhei-o intrigada – o que há?

Não há nada...

Isso é o que você nos diz – Helga disse, séria – mas você ainda não explicou como foi libertado... como se feriu... e porque não se juntou ao exército novamente...

Esses fatos só dizem respeito a mim mesmo...

Então por que Erwin quer saber onde você está?

E eu que vou saber, Helga? Por que não pergunta a ele?

Mas a Helga tem razão... – eu disse, pela primeira vez desafiando-o – há muito o que explicar...

Eu já disse... isso só interessa a mim mesmo, entenderam? – ele levantou-se e bateu com força na mesa – Entenderam?! – ele repetiu, e saiu da sala. Helga e eu nos entreolhamos, mas permanecemos em silêncio. Terminei a carta e a enviei, através de uma coruja para Erwin. Naquela noite e nas seguintes, Salazar não me procurou à noite, o que em parte aliviou o meu crescente sentimento de culpa.

Mas um dia, enquanto ceávamos ouvimos o barulho de uma carruagem parando à porta do castelo, e vozes de homens. Helga foi a primeira a levantar-se e verificar quem estava chegando. Eu, mesmo sem ver, já não tinha dúvidas... Salazar e eu nos erguemos e saímos para dar as boas vindas à Godric e Gawen. E quando finalmente Salazar e Godric se viram frente a frente, eu entendi que algo iria acontecer...

***

Magro. Abatido e com olheiras profundas. Era assim que Rowena sempre se lembraria de Godric naquela noite. Era visível que ele sentia dor, mas mesmo assim ele mantia o porte digno de um cavaleiro, de armadura e com a enorme espada pendente na cintura. Ele contemplou o castelo e logo o seu olhar recaiu sobre Salazar parado a porta, com a mão no ombro de Rowena. Ao lado de Godric estava Gawen, agora de braços dados com Helga.

Seja bem-vindo, Godric – Rowena adiantou-se e estendeu a mão para Godric, que beijou-lhe a ponta dos dedos – é bom tê-lo de volta...

Eu cheguei a pensar que não voltaria...- ele sorriu por alguns instantes até seu olhar recair em Salazar. Então, o sorriso desvaneceu, dando lugar à uma expressão do mais profundo desagrado – o que me diz, Salazar... pensou então que eu morreria? Era isso o que você estava esperando? – Godric sibilou, ao passar por Salazar.

Entraram no castelo, àquela hora deserto. Godric encaminhou-se para a sala principal, onde normalmente faziam as refeições.

E então, Salazar – Godric insistiu – não vai dizer aqui, diante da Helga... e da Rowena todas as barbaridades que me disse antes de fugir?

Eu não fugi... eu parti porque não concordava com aquela guerra... desde o início... e eu não disse barbaridade alguma... isso é delírio seu.

Meu delírio? Eu estava delirando quando você disse que me queria morto, para comandar Hogwarts ao seu modo? 

Salazar permaneceu em silêncio.

O que foi ? Agora você nega tudo o que me disse? Da maneira como escarneceu da Helga? Ou eu deveria contar... não, seria indelicado eu repetira as palavras lisonjeiras a respeito de Rowena... ou o seu desprezo por trouxas... ou como você rejeitou o seu próprio irmão... você nega tudo isso?

Você está me julgando? Pois então eu digo tudo o que está atravessado durante esses anos... a sua nobreza irritante, Godric... o seu apego aos trouxas e sangue-ruins, querer defendê-los... eu não concordo com a admissão deles em Hogwarts, e eu juro que nenhum deles jamais se misturará aos meus outros alunos...

Então agora tudo se explica...- a voz de Helga sobressaiu à de Salazar – só não imaginava a que ponto sua loucura chegaria... você tentou matar o Godric...

Ora, cale-se sua sangue-ruim! – Salazar fez menção de esbofetear Helga, mas Gawen conseguiu interpor-se entre os dois, segurando o irmão firmemente pelas vestes 

Nunca mais a insulte dessa maneira...

E você vai cometer o desvario de misturar o seu sangue ao dela.... seu sangue puro... não... eu não tentei matar o Godric... mas perguntem a ele como eu me feri... pergunte Helga... você não queria saber?

Não me interessa mais nada que venha de você... você me enoja...

Rowena olhava a cena incrédula. Sua mente entrara num verdadeiro torpor, do qual ela lutava para conseguir sair. Não pronunciara uma só palavra, mesmo quando o seu nome fora citado.

Acho que você já percebeu que não é mais bem vindo em Hogwarts, Salazar...

Salazar sorriu sarcasticamente.

Como sempre, você se julga acima dos outros, porque nas suas veias corre um maldito sangue nobre... e trouxa... além de bastardo, ainda tem sangue trouxa... e consegue se orgulhar disso...

Eu não sei o que você entende por orgulho, Salazar... eu já lhe disse... pelo menos eu sei quem foi meu pai.. .já você... – Godric olhou-o com desprezo – tem certeza que sua mãe não se deitava com trouxas também?

Para Salazar aquela fora a gota d'água. Saltou sobre Godric, acertando-lhe o rosto com um soco. Os dois rolaram no chão e Salazar, que levava vantagem sobre a fraqueza de Godric, imobilizou-o e estava pronto para esmurrá-lo novamente quando Gawen o impediu, segurando-o .

Você passou dos limites...

Vão todos para o inferno... – disse, e saiu da sala. 

Godric sentou-se numa das poltronas, pálido. Tremia de raiva e dor, e permaneceu em silêncio ,os olhos fechados. Helga encarou Rowena, ainda estática a um canto da sala. 

Você não vai dizer nada? 

Tudo o que havia para ser dito já foi falado, Helga...me deixe me paz, por favor... – disse, e afastou-se.

***

Abriu a porta com cuidado, e a fechou atrás de si. Salazar estava encostado à janela, observando a neve que caía sobre Hogwarts. A primeira nevasca daquele inverno. Ele ouviu o barulho, e voltou-se para Rowena que acabara de entrar. A fisionomia dura tornou-se mais suave ao vê-la.

Eu vou partir...logo pela manhã... Eu esperava por isso... Você viu...não há mais como ficar... Se você tivesse mais boa-vontade...s e não fosse tão apegado às suas idéias radicais... É o modo como eu encaro os fatos, Rowena... se formos falar sobre isso, passaríamos a noite inteira discutindo, e no fim você não conseguiria me demover. 

Encararam-se em silêncio. Então Rowena caiu em si... ele partiria... deixaria Hogwarts... e o que seria do futuro que vinham planejando? Como se ele adivinhasse os pensamentos da moça, aproximou-se e tocou-lhe o rosto com delicadeza. A fúria passara, e agora ele só conseguia olhá-la com ternura – Você vem comigo? – Rowena fechou os olhos para evitar que ele visse as lágrimas que começavam a se formar – Vem?

Rowena hesitou. Ir embora? Deixar para trás tudo o que ajudara a construir?

Vou...- disse sem pensar, entregando-se aos braços de Salazar, deixando que ele a levasse para a cama mais uma vez. Era melhor não pensar. 

***

Partiram na manhã seguinte, antes mesmo que o sol nascesse. Rowena levava pouca bagagem algumas poucas roupas e as jóias mais preciosas. Cavalgavam em silêncio pelas colinas, e pouco a pouco iam deixando Hogwarts e Hogsmeade para trás. A moça seguia pensativa, deixando apenas que o cavalo a guiasse. Passara toda a noite em claro, e rezava para não cair de sono. Ainda não sabia ao certo se era isso o que queria... partir, sem destino. As palavras ditas na noite anterior latejavam em sua mente... e quando o sol finalmente nasceu, virou-se instintivamente para o nascente, para saudá-lo... ao longe, a luz fraca refletia-se sobre o lago, e iluminava os contornos do castelo, semi-oculto pela neblina da manhã. E então ela soube, que desde o início não desejava partir.

Interrompeu a marcha, e Salazar, que cavalgava pouco a frente, percebendo o silêncio atrás de si, voltou-se. Encontravam-se no alto de uma colina, o último ponto da estrada que ainda lhes permitia a visão do castelo. Rowena apeara, e contemplava a paisagem pensativa. Ele também desmontara, e tocou-lhe o cotovelo, como a guiá-la.

Vamos, Rowena...temos muito que cavalgar ainda...

Ela sorriu, amargurada.

Cavalgar para onde, Salazar? Você tem algum destino?

Não... não ainda...

Então...- ela voltou-se para o horizonte – deve haver uma forma... uma maneira de resolvermos tudo...

Do que você está falando?

De você e Godric e aquela briga estúpida... Salazar, você não devia ter dito tudo aquilo...

Eu disse apenas o que eu penso, Rowena... e não me peça para retirar qualquer palavra dita, porque não sou homem que volto atrás em minhas decisões... não pense que vou voltar para aquele castelo implorando perdão... não é o meu feitio, e não irei fazê-lo.

Rowena fitou-o por alguns instantes, e sentiu as palavras que insistiam em sair. Era a sua única chance... a última...

Nem por mim, Salazar? Se eu lhe dissesse que não seguirei com você, assim mesmo você se negaria a voltar?

Ele hesitou por instantes, que pareceram a Rowena a vitória. Mas então, a expressão do seu rosto tornou-se dura, e ela pôde perceber um misto de fúria e amargura.

Nem por você...- ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe o rosto – eu sinto muito...

Pela primeira vez, ela viu lágrimas nos olhos dele, e sentiu-as se misturarem às suas quando suas bocas se uniram, num beijo longo e amargo. E eles sabiam que era o último...

Rowena soltou-se e montou novamente no seu cavalo. Agora, sentia os olhos arderem e não voltou o olhar uma vez sequer. À sua frente, via apenas Hogwarts... e mesmo em meio a sua dor, sabia estar fazendo a escolha certa....

Salazar acompanhou-a com o olhar até que sumisse de vista... ele sabia que nada podia fazer, a não ser lamentar...

__

"Perdoe-me, mãe.. .mas eu não pude cumprir a minha promessa..."

Montou novamente e seguiu o seu caminho. Para onde, ainda não sabia. 

__

"E nossa história não estará, pelo avesso assim... sem final feliz. Teremos coisas bonitas para contar. E até lá, vamos viver... temos muito ainda por fazer. Não olhe para trás, apenas começamos. O mundo começa agora... apenas começamos..."

Legião Urbana, Metal Contra as Nuvens

****

Fim da Primeira Parte


	8. Capítulo 8

****

Capítulo 8 – Novos rumos

Os dias que se seguiram à partida de Salazar foram os mais sombrios para Rowena, desde o dia em que ela partira de Glastonbury. Sentia um grande vazio, e tudo o que ela pensava em fazer sempre estava ligado, de alguma forma, a Salazar. Durante o dia, ocupada com as aulas e com os cuidados que o castelo exigia, conseguia manter a sanidade. Mas era à noite que a solidão e o sentimento de impotência diante de tudo o que acontecera tomavam conta de Rowena, e ela não conseguia dormir. Lembrava-se a todo instante dos poucos e bons momentos que passara ao lado de Salazar. 

Godric recuperava-se dos ferimentos, e embora ainda estivesse fraco e abatido, já se sentia em condições de retomar suas atividades no castelo, interrompidas pela guerra. Sua primeira providência foi convencer Gawen a assumir parte da turma de alunos de Salazar. Alguns dos jovens recusaram-se a permanecer em Hogwarts sem o antigo professor, e deixaram a escola. Além de todos os seus deveres em Hogwarts, Godric preocupou-se pela primeira vez em anos com o destino de toda sua herança deixada na Cornualha. Embora não tivesse sido reconhecido como filho, era o único herdeiro do duque. Escreveu uma longa carta ao rei da Inglaterra, lembrando-lhe dos laços de parentesco e pedindo a autorização real para reaver toda a herança e fazer uso do título de Duque da Cornualha. Logicamente, não citou Hogwarts nem o fato de ser um bruxo.

Helga e Gawen decidiram adiar por mais algum tempo o casamento, até que Godric estivesse em boas condições de saúde, e esperar passar o luto pela morte de Ídris. Gawen lamentava-se por não ter voltado a tempo de encontrar a mãe viva, e muitas vezes Helga o surpreendeu com o olhar perdido, embora nunca o tivesse visto chorar. E jamais o veria. Agora, o rapaz mudara-se definitivamente para o castelo, e tornou-se o braço direito de Godric. Helga gostava de vê-los juntos: uma amizade sólida, muita cumplicidade e compartilhamento de idéias a respeito de Hogwarts e de toda a sociedade bruxa e não-bruxa. Havia finalmente paz no castelo, e o nome de Salazar foi esquecido durante algum tempo. A harmonia podia ser considerada total, se não fosse os silêncios prolongados de Rowena, suas ausências cada vez mais freqüentes às refeições e sua total apatia em relação ao que acontecia a sua volta. Mais uma vez, ela via seu mundo desmoronar... mas desta vez, ela não tinha certeza se alguém lhe estenderia a mão...

***

Era noite, e Helga entrou silenciosamente no quarto de Rowena. Mais uma vez, a moça não aparecera para jantar. Helga decidiu trazer-lhe um pouco de leite com mel e pão. Rowena estava recostada na cama, e alisava um filhote de gato que trouxera de Hogsmeade. Levantou os olhos quando sentiu Helga aproximar-se.

Você não pode ficar sem se alimentar... Eu já disse que estou sem fome... Não é possível, Rowena – Helga colocou a bandeja sobre uma mesa de cabeceira e sentou-se à cama – você está o dia todo sem se alimentar... e há dias venho percebendo que você está estranha... Rowena, o que há com você? Não há nada... eu só quero ficar sozinha... eu não tenho esse direito? Você vai acabar doente se não se alimentar... estamos em pleno inverno, apanhar uma febre é muito fácil... você não quer que isso aconteça... 

Rowena não respondeu. Permaneceu com o olho parado, olhando para o nada. Helga levantou-se, e foi até a janela. Abriu-a, e contemplou a bela lua cheia que iluminava a noite.

Você me toma por uma tola... que eu não sei muitas coisas que você sabe...- Helga voltou-se para Rowena, com o rosto vermelho – mas eu conheço muito bem o ciclo lunar, Rowena... sei que fazem exatamente duas luas desde que Salazar partiu... e desde então... O que você quer insinuar? Eu não vi mais entre a sua roupa usada manchas de sangue... Ótimo... agora você deu para mexer nas minhas roupas e controlar quando minhas regras vêem ou não? O que você pensa, Helga? Eu estou tentando lhe ajudar, Rowena... eu... eu sei que muitas noites o Salazar passou com você... não, não me interrompa – disse, impedindo a outra de falar – eu já disse, e repito: não sou tola como você pensa... eu fui e estou sendo discreta... não me diz respeito o que você fez, e não vou julgá-la... mas e se você estiver esperando um filho, Rowena? 

Por alguns instantes, Rowena encarou Helga incrédula, e em seguida se jogou na cama novamente e desatou a chorar compulsivamente. Helga, que jamais vira Rowena se descontrolar daquela maneira, correu a socorrê-la. Sentou-se na cama, e acariciou os cabelos da moça, tentando fazê-la se acalmar. Para Rowena, no entanto isso apenas aumentou a sua vontade de chorar. Não se lembrava há quanto tempo alguém se preocupara de fato consigo, após a morte da avó e da mãe.

O que eu vou fazer da minha vida? – disse, num sussurro. Não sei, minha querida...- a voz de Helga era fraca, ainda abalada com aquela constatação – vamos ter que pensar em alguma saída...- Rowena ergueu-se e voltou o rosto lavado em lágrimas para Helga – tente apenas se manter calma... Deve haver algum jeito... alguma erva que resolva isso... 

Helga levantou-se furiosa, e encarou Rowena.

Se você tentar qualquer coisa, Rowena, não conte comigo para ajudá-la. Isso vai contra todos os nossos princípios cristãos... Esperar um filho sem estar casada também o é, Helga... Você não seria capaz... Não... não sou mesmo...- concordou Rowena – eu talvez vá embora... procurar o pai do meu filho... Você só pode estar ficando louca...- disse Helga, preparando-se para deixar o quarto – faça isso, e você estará perdida, Rowena... 

***

Godric estava na sala de poções com seus alunos naquela manhã, quando Helga entrou discretamente e o chamou. O rapaz deixou os alunos e a acompanhou, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Durante toda aquela noite, Helga relutou se devia ou não contar a Godric o que descobrira. Somente depois de muito refletir, chegou a conclusão de que ele seria o único que poderia impedir Rowena de cometer uma loucura.

Entraram numa sala longe de qualquer olhar curioso, e Helga rezou para que Gawen não a surpreendesse a sós com Godric. Já havia problemas demais naquele castelo e não desejava provocar um mal-entendido entre os dois rapazes.

Então...o que há de tão grave para tanto segredo? Eu nem sei como começar...é sobre a Rowena... 

O rapaz a encarou, agora mais interessado naquela conversa.

O que há de errado com ela? __

"Deus... me ajude agora... estarei fazendo a coisa certa?"

Ela está esperando um filho...de Salazar... 

O rosto de Godric tornou-se vermelho, e ele precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para manter a sanidade. Sentiu o ciúme mais uma vez lhe remoer o peito. Por muitas vezes, tentou ignorar as palavras de Salazar a respeito de Rowena... procurou não acreditar que eles realmente haviam mantido relações... mas Helga jamais iria inventar uma história daquela.

E o que ela pretende fazer? Primeiro, ela cogitou... bem, _tirar _– Helga fez uma careta – mas depois ela aparentemente mudou de idéia... agora ela está falando em ir embora e procurar o Salazar... Como se ela fosse achá-lo...é mais fácil ela cair na vida e deixar essa criança largada no mundo... Godric, por Deus, não repita isso novamente – a moça o encarou furiosa – temos um problema a ser resolvido... Esse é um problema da Rowena, não meu...- disse, e se encaminhou para a porta. O grande problema de todos vocês é o egoísmo, Godric...- a moça falou, o que fez o rapaz voltar-se. Jamais ouvira Helga falar daquela maneira com pessoa alguma – e eu não sei viver assim... Então você ainda não está pronta para o mundo, Helga... 

***

No entanto, apesar do seu aparente descaso, Godric sabia que em breve teria que abordar Rowena e saber o que ela pretendia fazer. E sabia também que a permanência dela em Hogwarts e grávida era praticamente impossível. Nenhum pai de família deixaria seus filhos ao cuidado de uma mulher que não soubera manter a própria honra. Afora a maledicência que ela teria que enfrentar, o preconceito, a rejeição. Ele mesmo não sabia agora como encará-la. O rapaz dispensou os seus alunos, e passou o dia todo recluso no pequeno gabinete que montara para si.

Sozinho, pensou em todos aqueles anos de convivência junto à Rowena. Ele a desejara desde o primeiro contato, mas fora cavalheiro o suficiente quando Salazar começou a demonstrar interesse pela moça. Se ele soubesse que aquilo iria acontecer, jamais teria desistido. _"Desistido..."_ – ele sorriu, amargurado – _"Eu jamais demonstrei o meu interesse, isso sim...". _Agora, ela esperava um filho de Salazar... e a dúvida ocorreu a Godric: se Salazar sabia ou não da gravidez... porque se ele soubesse, então ele era ainda mais mau caráter do que mostrara até então. 

__

"Rowena precisa de um marido..." – fora essa a conclusão lógica que Godric chegara naquela tarde. _"Ela tem sangue nobre.. .o pai dela foi um grande aliado do rei... se nós nos casássemos... então o desejo do Duque Ravenclaw seria cumprido... mas eu terei que assumir o filho dela como meu..."_ – sorriu, resignado. Agora sabia que desde o início iria escolher esse caminho... 

***

O jantar daquela noite fora tenso. Pela primeira vez em dias Rowena sentou-se à mesa, mas sentia que todos os olhares estavam dirigidos para si, embora ainda não soubesse o quanto Godric estava informado a respeito do seu estado. Forçou-se a ingerir um pouco de carne e vinho, mas logo sentiu-se nauseada. Pediu licença e retirou-se da sala. Já estava quase entrando em seu quarto quando foi surpreendida por Godric.

Coloque um manto bem quente, vamos dar um passeio... Não estou me sentindo bem... Vai ser rápido, Rowena... por favor... 

A moça assentiu. Agasalhou-se e juntos saíram do castelo. Fazia uma noite clara e fria, e podiam ver as estrelas no céu. Godric caminhava silencioso, imaginando como iria abordar aquele assunto. Mas para seu alívio ( ou não ) foi Rowena quem falou primeiro.

Imagino que você e Helga conversaram a meu respeito... Foi... Eu sabia – ela murmurou, e sob a luz da lua Godric percebeu como ela estava pálida... e triste – mas eu já tomei a minha decisão... E o que você pretende fazer? O que mais posso fazer? Vou-me embora, Godric... vou deixar Hogwarts... Você não pode fazer isso... é loucura, Rowena! E por que não, Godric? – a moça esbravejou – eu comando a minha vida, e não você. E o que você vai fazer? Vai procurá-lo? Implorar para que ele se case com você? Acorde, Rowena... você está se iludindo... Não é ilusão! Eu vou procurar pelo Salazar nem que eu tenha que andar até o fim do mundo... Com uma criança nos braços? E quem irá ajudá-la, Rowena? Quem, em sã consciência terá piedade de uma mulher solteira, grávida e bruxa? E qual será a diferença se eu ficar? Eu me caso com você. 

Rowena o encarou por alguns instantes e riu. Não de alegria ou exultação. Era um misto de surpresa e escárnio.

Você é mais louco do que eu podia imaginar... e o que te faz pensar que eu aceitaria? Onde mais você encontraria um homem capaz de assumir um filho que não gerou? Até agora, Rowena você só pensou em si mesma, aliás como sempre fez... mas agora é responsável pelo destino de uma criança... se você for embora, fatalmente irá cair na vida... virar uma meretriz... não, não quero mais ouvir seus desaforos – Godric a interrompeu, quando percebeu que ela preparava uma resposta ácida – fique, case-se comigo e seu filho terá um nome... Por que você está fazendo isso? Eu não lhe entendo... O problema, Rowena é que seu egoísmo muitas vezes lhe impede de deixar de pensar em si mesma em prol de outrem. E agora estamos falando do seu filho... você seria capaz de sacrificá-lo em nome do seu capricho? 

Novamente o silêncio. Rowena caminhou até a beira do lago, e viu o próprio reflexo na água, iluminado pela lua. E logo atrás, o de Godric. O rapaz tocou-lhe o ombro, e a fez virar.

Sua avó previu que você seria uma grande mulher, Rowena... e eu não duvido disso. Você me perguntou porque estou fazendo isso... estou apenas cumprindo a promessa que fiz ao seu pai... que cuidaria de você... e estou disposto a cumpri-la até o fim dos meus dias...- o rapaz esticou a mão – não vá embora, eu lhe peço... 

Por alguns instantes, Rowena hesitou. Mas por fim deu a mão à Godric, e ele a puxou para si, abraçando-a . A moça encostou o rosto no ombro de Godric e sentiu-se segura, pela primeira vez desde que Salazar a deixara. O rapaz acariciava os cabelos da moça desajeitadamente, mas ela parecia entender o que aquele gesto dizia... "eu te amo" ela pensou ter ouvido, e isso foi suficiente para fazê-la sorrir.

***

A Cornualha foi durante anos governada pelas mãos justas do Duque August Griffyndor, e seus habitantes jamais tiveram motivos para reclamar do seu senhor. Mesmo sendo cristão, ele jamais fez qualquer tipo de distinção ou discriminou os bruxos que ali viviam. Muitas moedas de ouro foram precisas para aplacar a indignação do clero frente aos "pagãos", e para que estes não incitassem o povo contra os bruxos. Ele passou a defender ainda mais aquele povo que pouco compreendia, mas que respeitava a partir do momento que se apaixonou por uma jovem plebéia e bruxa. Mesmo não podendo levá-la para o castelo como esposa, foi com aquela mulher que passou os melhores anos da sua juventude e recebeu o seu bem mais precioso: o seu filho. Desde o nascimento de Godric, o Duque decidiu que ele seria seu herdeiro. Nem que para isso fosse preciso mentir e enviar mais dinheiro à Igreja.

No entanto, quando Godric era apenas um bebê, um episódio abalou a região: um grupo de bruxos rebeldes, que não aceitavam o governo do Duque e resolveram instaurar um governo paralelo. A revolta foi sufocada em poucos dias, e o líder capturado e enforcado para seguir de exemplo. Os outros foram enviados para uma ilha ao sul da Cornualha, onde deveriam passar o resto de suas vidas. Teriam autonomia para governar a ilha, mas com o compromisso de jamais pisarem na Cornualha novamente. Desses fatos, sobraram conseqüências: o povo passou a desconfiar dos bruxos, mesmo aqueles que foram contra a revolta. Nos anos seguintes, até a sua morte, o Duque tentou em vão restabelecer a antiga paz entre os dois povos, sem resultado. Aos poucos, os bruxos passaram a se isolar na vila de Tintagel. Enquanto isso, os renegados procuravam prosperar em sua ilha, estabelecendo um comércio clandestino com os normandos...

Os anos passaram, e um dia chegou à ilha a notícia de que uma guerra instalara-se em toda a planície de Salisbury. As comunicações eram escassas, e os habitantes dependiam de pessoas de fora para saberem o que acontecia longe dali. E souberam então quando a guerra acabou, com a vitória das forças de Godric Griffyndor . Apenas a menção desse nome provocava raiva entre aqueles homens e mulheres. 

Assim, quando um barco encostou no cais improvisado e dele desceu uma jovem loira e miúda, esta foi recebida com grandes honrarias. E Ayrel Fahol sorriu satisfeita por ter encontrado aquele povo do qual apenas ouvira falar. E passou a compartilhar do mesmo ódio à Griffyndor. E jurou para si mesma que um dia teria Hogwarts sob o seu controle. Nem que para isso tivesse que ajudar aquela gente a dominar a Cornualha. Esperaria anos, se fosse preciso.

***

Os dois casamentos foram realizados no mesmo dia. Havia um grande contraste entre as duas noivas: enquanto Helga deixava transparecer a sua alegria, Rowena se encontrava apática. Mesmo sabendo que aquela seria sua única chance de ter uma vida digna, até o último instante não deixou de pensar em Salazar. 

A rotina em Hogwarts pouco se alterou após isso. Rowena e Godric estavam casados, mas continuavam a dormir em quartos separados. Isso fora determinação da moça, pelo menos enquanto a criança não nascesse. Sua esperança era que, com o tempo, Godric se cansasse e não a procurasse como esposa. Ela só não esperava como o seu marido podia ser paciente...

Helga engravidou logo nas suas primeiras noites de casada, o que lhe trouxe enorme alegria. Durante muito tempo, jamais cogitara a idéia de um dia ter sua família, mas agora adorava a idéia de ter o seu bebê. Comentava animada com Rowena, imaginando o dia em que as crianças estariam brincando no jardim. Para Rowena, no entanto a gravidez era sinônimo de incômodo. Além de enjoar constantemente, via o seu corpo inchar, e era obrigada a alargar os seus vestidos. Tentava se conformar, imaginando quando o bebê finalmente nascesse. E muitas noites seguidas acordava apavorada, despertando de algum pesadelo envolvendo o seu filho. Eram nestes momentos que seu pensamento recaía em Salazar...

***

A vila, naquela madrugada estava silenciosa. Nas poucas ruas enlameadas, apenas uma ou outra meretriz andando ocultas pela penumbra, evitando um encontro com os soldados mantidos pela Igreja para garantir a ordem e o respeito no lugar. Assim, ninguém percebeu a chegada do estranho ao vilarejo. Ele não parou na pequena estalagem para descansar ou se dirigiu a taverna para beber vinho e apostar seu ouro em algum jogo.

Desde que partira de Hogwarts, Salazar não sabia muito bem aonde ir. Durante semanas, ele andou a esmo pela floresta. A raiva, a solidão e a falta que Rowena lhe fazia acabaram por deixá-lo perturbado. Qualquer som de galho partido o despertava a noite. Durante o dia, forçava-se a cavalgar. Para onde ele não tinha a menor idéia. Uma noite, mais uma vez os gritos da sua mãe antes de morrer, ecoaram na sua mente, e então ele soube o que devia fazer: voltar à vila, matar Fortunatus e vingar sua mãe.

A casa de sua vítima era uma das maiores e mais confortáveis daquele lugar, localizada na orla da floresta. Um local muito apropriado para uma fuga, imaginou Salazar. Oculto pelas árvores, ele observou a rotina da casa durante todo o dia. E a noite, preparou-se para a sua vingança. 

Dois soldados faziam a guarda no portão principal. Não foi difícil fazê-los dormir profundamente queimando algumas ervas apropriadas. Sorriu, satisfeito quando os dois homens adormeceram. O caminho estava livre. Percorreu o pátio, e entrou sorrateiramente no quarto que julgava ser de Fortunatus. Uma jovem ruiva dormia tranqüilamente, e seu rosto parecia estranhamente familiar. Salazar deixou o aposento, um tanto decepcionado. No entanto, no quarto ao lado encontrou o homem que procurava. Contemplou o seu rosto odioso, os cabelos avermelhados já grisalhos. Mas as feições eram as mesmas que ele se lembrava, apenas um pouco mais envelhecidas. Por alguns instantes, pensou em matá-lo assim, dormindo. Mas seria muito rápido...e ele precisava pagar pelo crime cometido no passado...

Ao sentir a violenta bofetada, Fortunatus despertou assustado, e quase gritou ao ver Salazar diante de si. Mas o rapaz tinha um punhal encostado em seu pescoço.

Apenas uma palavra, e eu afundo essa lâmina na sua pele...- o rapaz sussurrou – tente pedir ajuda, e eu mato você e sua filha... Quem é você? Não me reconhece? – com um estalo, Salazar iluminou o recinto – não se lembra _disso_? – e apontou para a cicatriz em seu rosto – quinze anos é muito tempo para você? Para mim não foram...durante todos esses anos eu escutei a voz dela implorando... Slytherin... Ah...vejo que sua memória ainda funciona...olhe bem para mim...porque o meu rosto vai ser o último que você verá... a sua vida medíocre acaba aqui... Ela jamais deveria ter deixado você nascer...- a voz de Fortunatus não passava de um sussurro, mas havia um brilho fanático em seu olhar – ela era tão bela...a própria tentação do Demônio... eu sabia o que ela era... mas eu sempre consegui tudo o que quis... e com ela não foi diferente... Você mente...- Salazar agora tremia, e toda a sua raiva transformava-se em lágrimas – ela jamais se deitaria com alguém como você... 

O homem deu um discreto sorriso.

Minto? Se fosse mentira, você não estaria aqui para me matar... quando ela disse que esperava um filho meu, eu disse para ela tirar. Ela insistiu, e eu a obriguei a deixar a vila... todos sabiam o que ela era... um anjo maligno... mas ela voltou... e você era uma ameaça a mim... você nunca percebeu a semelhança física, rapaz? A cor dos cabelos...? Maldito seja... Eu não queria matá-la... ela continuava perigosamente sedutora... mas você... um bastardo... o bispo e os padres me condenariam.... Maldito!! Maldito!! Eu te odeio!!! – em sua fúria, Salazar afundou o punhal e desferiu o golpe mortal – Morra, seu velho desgraçado e queime no seu inferno... 

Ao sair do quarto, completamente transtornado, Salazar cruzou com a filha de Fortunatus, que despertara com os gritos do rapaz. Por um instante os seus olhares se cruzaram, e então Salazar fugiu, correndo. Mesmo distanciando-se rapidamente do quarto e da casa, ele ainda pôde ouvir o pranto na voz da moça, quando esta viu o pai morto na cama – _"Meu pai... papai... alguém me ajude... mataram o meu pai..." _

Salazar montou em seu cavalo e fugiu pela floresta. Somente muito tempo depois ele parou. Tirou da cintura o punhal ainda sujo com o sangue de Fortunatus.

__

"Pelo menos eu sei quem foi meu pai... já você..." – a voz de Godric ecoou em sua mente, e pareciam Ter sido ditas há muito tempo – _"tem certeza que sua mãe não se deitava com trouxas também?"_

Malditos... todos vocês – ele gritou, sua voz sobrepondo-se ao silêncio da floresta – eu sou Salazar Slytherin... não posso ter sangue trouxa... não posso...- murmurou, deixando-se cair no chão – está acabado.. eu o matei.... ouviram?! 

__

"Você derramou o seu próprio sangue..." – ouviu uma voz distante, e julgando ser a de Ídris, levantou-se e a procurou pela floresta.

Mãe? Você está aqui? Fale comigo...

__

"Você sabe que cometeu um dos maiores crimes..."

Ele não era o meu pai!!!

__

"Você sabe que era..."

Quem está aí? Me deixe em paz!!

__

"Paz? Você nunca mais terá paz, Slytherin..."

Mãe...porque fala assim comigo?

__

"Sou a sua consciência, Slytherin..."

***

Salazar dormiu um dia inteiro, e quando anoiteceu novamente, sentou-se sobre uma grossa raiz de árvore. Sabia que, naquele momento, não havia mais lugar algum onde pudesse ser bem-vindo. Fechou os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas escorressem, e desejou mais uma vez que Rowena estivesse ali ao seu lado. Odiou-a e a si mesmo por estarem agora tão distantes. 

Tateou o pescoço, e subitamente lembrou-se da corrente que Ayrel lhe dera. Segurou-a firmemente, e então a visão de uma praia rochosa veio em sua mente, e pareceu-lhe por um instante que a moça lhe estendia a mão. "Eu não tenho mais nada a perder..." – pensou, desanimado, antes de seguir viagem para a Cornualha.

***

Ayrel estava sentada nos rochedos da praia quando o barco se aproximou, com Salazar à frente da embarcação. Sabia, há muitos dias que ele chegaria em breve à ilha, por isso não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo. E foi com o melhor dos sorrisos que o recebeu.

Você sabia que eu iria chegar... Claro que sim...para isso eu lhe dei a corrente. E posso saber que lugar é esse? Estamos numa ilha perdida ao sul da Cornualha...venha, eu quero lhe apresentar nossos novos companheiros...- Ayrel segurou-lhe a mão, e o guiou para dentro da ilha. 

Durante todo aquele dia Salazar foi apresentado à todas aquelas pessoas, forçadas ao exílio naquela ilha inóspita. E o simples fato de todos odiarem o nome Griffyndor fez com que o rapaz se simpatizasse com aquelas pessoas.

Anoitecia quando Ayrel surpreendeu Salazar observando o pôr-do-sol. Aproximou-se silenciosamente, e tocando-lhe o ombro, ofereceu um copo de vinho.

Pensando nela? – Ayrel provocou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Como? Perguntei se você está pensando na mulher que deixou em Hogwarts... E o que você tem a ver com isso? Nada...às vezes me pergunto qual das duas você amou... mas qualquer uma que seja, agora estão ambas casadas... Eu não entendi... quanto à Helga, eu já sabia... quer dizer... ...a sua Rowena casou-se com o Griffyndor, Salazar – agora, o sorriso de Ayrel revelava triunfo – estamos no fim do mundo, mas essas notícias correm... o povo no continente vibrou com o casamento do futuro Duque. 

Salazar permaneceu em silêncio. Observava o mar contra as rochas, tentando não imaginar Rowena e Godric juntos. No entanto, a decepção momentânea transformou-se em raiva. Por instantes, pensou ser capaz de tomar um barco, partir para Hogwarts e acabar com os dois. No fim, chegou a conclusão de que todo o tempo em que esteve junto de Rowena, não passara de uma simples distração para a menina mimada que, no fundo, ela continuava a ser. Mal se deu conta de que Ayrel estava ao seu lado. Quando finalmente a notou, teve a impressão de que ela estaria sempre ali. Sempre por perto.

O que você quer de mim, Ayrel? – ele perguntou, dominando a raiva, tentando parecer gentil. Você havia me prometido Hogwarts, mas fracassou... partiu de lá... isso era o que mais me interessava em você, Salazar – a moça suspirou – mas eu cansei de apenas sentir ódio das pessoas. Quero alguma paz, se é que isso será possível... 

Já era noite fechada. Mesmo com a proximidade do verão, fazia frio e Ayrel estremeceu.

Se eu já não tenho mais nada que lhe interessa, então porque você simplesmente não deixa em paz? Eu já lhe disse uma vez, Salazar: somos muito parecidos, você não percebeu? Nem eu nem você temos para onde ir... não temos mais ninguém com quem contar... Essa foi a escolha que fizemos para as nossas vidas... E elas se encontraram nesse fim de mundo... você me procurou... e eu estou lhe dando abrigo. – concluiu Ayrel, com amargura. E o que você quer em troca? Não quero mais nada, Salazar...- a moça virou-se, e deixou-o, decepcionada – fique em paz com sua solidão... pense na duquesa, se assim desejar. Não vou importuná-lo mais. 

Ayrel já se preparava para dormir, quando surpreendeu a sombra de Salazar entrando em sua cabana. Fez menção de gritar e expulsá-lo, mas ele pediu silêncio. Trazia nas mãos uma flor.

Eu não fui gentil com você...- disse-lhe, oferecendo a planta – vim pedir uma trégua. Ainda bem que reconheceu...- ela murmurou, sorrindo – o que lhe fez mudar de idéia? O fato de que estamos realmente sós... e sermos homem e mulher...- ele aproximou-se, e tocou-lhe o rosto – e não termos mais nada a perder – completou, antes de beijá-la. 

***

A comunidade aceitou Salazar como um igual, e os homens já não cobiçavam mais Ayrel, em respeito ao homem que ela escolhera como seu companheiro. Naquela vila, de pessoas consideradas sem caráter pelos habitantes livres da Cornualha, a fidelidade e o respeito à mulher do próximo eram os valores máximos, e quem os desobedecesse era punido. E a partir do momento em que um homem levava uma mulher para sua cama, ela já era considerada sua esposa.

Houve festa para Ayrel e Salazar, e o rapaz quase conseguiu se sentir feliz. Mas muitas vezes, ao observar a mulher adormecida ao seu lado, imaginava como seria ter Rowena novamente em seus braços. Nesses momentos, a saudade daqueles dias de paz o sufocava. Nos últimos dias da primavera, quando o frio finalmente dava lugar ao sol, Ayrel anunciou radiante que esperava um filho de Salazar. Para ele, aquele fora o momento de maior felicidade em sua vida. 

Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts, Rowena dava à luz ao primogênito de Salazar. Um menino forte e sadio, que recebeu o nome de Northan August Griffyndor.

****


	9. Capítulo 9

****

Capítulo 9 – Sonhos Desfeitos

Rowena Fala:

__

"Meu filho nasceu forte e sadio, e ao pegá-lo no colo pela primeira vez, senti toda a emoção que a maternidade traz para uma mulher. No nosso primeiro contato, percebi que o meu bebê seria um homem grande, como o pai e com os mesmos cabelos ruivos. 

Godric entrou no quarto pouco depois, e admirou o bebê adormecido nos meus braços.

Você está bem? – ele me perguntou, e pareceu realmente preocupado. Só um pouco cansada... É uma bela criança, Rowena... já pensou no nome? Ainda não... essa é a função do pai... dar o nome ao filho...- naquele momento, a última coisa que eu queria era ser irônica, ou provocar uma discussão com Godric. Ele adiantou-se, e tomou o bebê dos meus braços desajeitadamente. Eu tentei protestar, mas estava tão exausta que caí deitada na cama. Então eu lhe darei o nome de Northan August Griffyndor... 

Não fiz qualquer objeção. Godric entregou-me o bebê para que eu o amamentasse, e deixou o quarto. A sós com o meu filho, eu quase cheguei a lamentar que Northan não fosse realmente filho de Godric. Mas eu senti que o meu marido seria capaz de amar aquela criança. Isso eu havia visto nos seus olhos.

Helga deu à luz pouco tempo depois de mim, e dessa vez era uma menina que chegava à Hogwarts. Acompanhei todo o parto e, após o nascimento, corri para dar a notícia a Gawen. Passado tanto tempo, eu me lembro da decepção estampada em sua face.

Uma menina? – ele questionou. Sim – eu disse – forte e saudável, com o cabelo e os olhos da senhora Ídris, Gawen... não há motivos para se lamentar. É uma criança linda... 

A menina recebeu o nome de Christine – Helga fez questão que ela tivesse um nome cristão. Conforme os dias passavam, me pareceu que Gawen estava conformado com a filhinha. Mas muitas vezes o flagrei observando o meu filho, e tive a estranha sensação de que ele me invejava – e indiretamente a Salazar – por ter tido um menino. Mas só fui entender essa obsessão anos mais tarde, o que talvez tenha sido meu grande erro. Se eu tivesse confrontado Gawen antes... mas eu não podia prever o futuro, e nem que ele jamais teria um filho homem...

***

A rotina em Hogwarts pouco se alterou após o nascimento das crianças. Conseguimos boas amas para cuidar de nossos filhos, enquanto Helga e eu nos entregávamos a nossa missão. Erwin, o amigo de Godric em Londres enviou para nós uma boa gratificação em ouro para que pudéssemos melhorar a construção e aumentar o número de aposentos para os alunos. Contratamos alguns bruxos, vindos de lugares longínquos para que também dessem aulas em Hogwarts, ampliando assim a nossa fonte de sabedoria. E finalmente, após cinco anos de trabalho duro, recebíamos o reconhecimento de quase toda a Inglaterra.

Paralelamente à Hogwarts, Godric preocupava-se com as suas terras na Cornualha. A resposta do Rei demorava a chegar, e por algum tempo ele teve quase certeza de que perdera a sua herança para algum aventureiro. Assim ele pensou até uma tarde, no começo da primavera após o nascimento de Northan, quando Erwin chegou ao castelo, acompanhado de um mensageiro real.

Ele não sabia como chegar à Hogwarts, Godric...- Erwin disse – ele está aguardando no vilarejo. Não achei prudente trazer um trouxa até aqui. Você fez bem...- Godric parecia excitado – Rowena, venha comigo por favor. - aquele não era apenas um pedido. Havia tanta ansiedade em sua voz que não pude negar-lhe a minha companhia. 

O mensageiro nos aguardava numa das colinas que cercavam Hogsmeade. Aquela situação pareceu-me totalmente estranha – um homem do Rei merecia maior respeito – mas Godric não ligou para isso. Leu avidamente o pergaminho, e depois me encarou, os olhos brilhando.

E então – perguntei ansiosa. Você está pronta para ser a Duquesa da Cornualha, Rowena? 

***

Afastei as cortinas da liteira, e me assustei com a primeira visão que tive de Londres. Era muito mais que um simples vilarejo, como os que eu estava acostumada a visitar. Era muita gente junta, andando pelas ruas, pelo mercado. Eu estava ali, junto com Godric para prestarmos o juramento de lealdade ao Rei da Inglaterra. Essa cerimônia era importante, pois somente após isso Godric finalmente receberia a posse de suas terras e o título de Duque oficialmente. Obviamente, seríamos recebidos por trouxas e como tal teríamos que nos portar na Corte. 

Desci do veículo exausta , sentindo falta de Northan, que ficara em Hogwarts com Helga. Mas a expectativa de ser recebida na Corte atenuaram o meu desconforto, e quando vislumbrei o castelo real, com Godric segurando a minha mão, senti que a nobreza do meu sangue jamais desapareceria. Usava um vestido novo, feito de seda azul e portava as jóias que um dia pertenceram a minha mãe. Eu não desejava, de modo algum, decepcionar Godric.

O grande banquete estendeu-se por quase toda a noite. Para mim, foi entediante ficar sentada entre mulheres completamente vazias, que existiam apenas para cuidar de filhos e serem obedientes aos maridos. Naquele momento, percebi como Helga me fazia falta e me reconfortou saber que eu a tinha como amiga. Eu me sentia só no grande salão, cercada pela alta nobreza. Após o juramento, o Rei chamou um grupo de músicos e deu continuidade à festa, dessa vez regada com mais vinho. Me entusiasmei com as belas canções, e ingeri mais vinho do que estava habituada. 

Quando finalmente a festa acabou, Godric e eu nos dirigimos para nossos aposentos, ele me amparando, pois eu estava zonza. Foi só aí que ele percebeu que os criados haviam preparado apenas um quarto para nós dois...

Eu posso pedir para o camareiro preparar outro...- ele começou a dizer. E deixar que todos saibam que dormimos em quarto separados? – eu retruquei – será por apenas uma noite... não quero dar vazão a mexericos a nosso respeito. 

O aposento era grande e tinha um espaço reservado para a troca de roupa, onde tirei meu vestido e coloquei minha roupa de dormir. Saí de dentro da pequena câmara ainda com as jóias, mas com o cabelo solto, e surpreendi Godric apenas com uma túnica simples de lã crua. Enquanto o observava, um pouco sem-graça, eu lutava para soltar o fecho do meu colar. Minhas mãos tremiam, o que eu imaginava ser efeito do álcool, mas eu tinha plena consciência do que estava acontecendo. Godric era um homem bonito e jovem, e eu percebi, pelo modo como ele me olhou, que me desejava. 

Deixe-me ajudá-la – ele se ofereceu, e eu afastei o cabelo para que ele soltasse a jóia. Senti os seus dedos tocarem a minha nuca, e por instantes me lembrei que Salazar também fizera o mesmo um dia. Mas Godric não se limitou apenas à nuca... ele deslizou a sua mão pelas minhas costas, e senti que ele encostava o seu corpo ao meu. – O seu colar...- eu me virei, e ele me enlaçou num abraço. Não falei nada, mas suas mãos continuavam a me acarinhar, e ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim. Naquele momento percebi que jamais poderia evitá-lo. Beijamo-nos delicadamente, e depois Godric me conduziu calmamente para a cama. E nós finalmente nos tornamos de fato marido e mulher. 

Ele adormeceu nos meus braços, mas eu permaneci acordada, acariciando o seu cabelo. Eu não o amava, disso eu tinha plena consciência. Mas admirava Godric, e agradeci a Deus por tê-lo comigo. De Londres partimos para a Cornualha, e Godric tomou posse de toda a sua herança. Durante os vários dias que permanecemos ali, ele percorreu as terras de sua infância, me mostrando os lugares que mais lhe despertavam lembranças. E não passamos sozinhos nenhuma daquelas noites.

Eu amo esse lugar... mas temos uma grande missão em Hogwarts...- ele comentou certa manhã, ao despertar. E quais são os seus planos para essas terras, Godric? Manter a paz entre o nosso povo e os trouxas... eu nomeei um intendente, que cuidará dos meus negócios por aqui, enquanto estivermos em Hogwarts... e pretendo uma vez ao ano viajar para cá... Eu soube de um grupo de renegados... que vivem em uma ilha... Eles não preocupam. Estão confinados naquela ilha há tanto tempo que provavelmente já se esqueceram da Cornualha... agora, Rowena, acho que é hora de voltarmos para Hogwarts. 

Concordei com Godric, aliviada. Já não agüentava mais de saudades do meu filho. Porém, ao me levantar lembrei-me, surpresa, que minhas regras estavam atrasadas novamente. 

Algum problema, Rowena? – Godric perguntou, estranhando a minha expressão. Nenhum... eu estou esperando um filho, Godric...- respondi-lhe simplesmente, sorrindo. 

***

Fundar Hogwarts, num momento de euforia de quatro jovens, alimentados por uma antiga lenda, fora fácil. Contavam com o entusiasmo e a força próprios da juventude. Mas, passados os anos, eles viram que dirigir uma escola era algo muito mais complexo que simplesmente ensinar algo para jovens bruxos. 

O primeiro desafio para Godric surgira na época em que Salazar deixara o castelo: tentar consertar as idéias que o outro incutira em vários de seus alunos. Não era raro ouvi-los usando termos como sangue-ruim de forma pejorativa, para ofender os colegas. Com o tempo, Gawen recusou-se a continuar com a antiga turma de Salazar, o que forçou uma redistribuição dos alunos entre os quatro, o que estava completamente fora das regras por eles mesmo estabelecidas. E ainda havia o chapéu, em cuja mente estavam registrados as características dos quatro. Por mais que tivesse tentado, Godric não conseguiu anular o feitiço. E quando ele decidira abolir o uso do chapéu, provocou polêmica entre Rowena e Helga, e alguns de seus alunos mais velhos. No fim, as palavras sensatas de Helga o fizeram calar-se. 

A profecia dizia que quatro bruxos tomariam posse dessas terras, Godric...e durante quatro anos, foi assim. Nós trabalhamos em harmonia durante todo aquele tempo, e Salazar teve tanta importância quanto você, eu e Rowena. Ele também fundou a escola, e não poderemos simplesmente ignorar os traços que ele deixou em Hogwarts. Mas Helga...foi ele quem disseminou nesse castelo essa discriminação dos nascidos trouxas...você acha isso positivo? Acho – foi a resposta dela – forçá-los a ignorar as diferenças não iria nos adiantar muito...vamos mostrar que elas existem, mas que não influenciam em nada... Você concorda com a Helga, Rowena? – Godric perguntou, e a esposa o encarou, sem expressão alguma no rosto. Por mim, tanto faz... – respondeu, em tom definitivo. Aquela era sempre a sua atitude quando o nome de Salazar aparecia nas conversas sobre os destinos de Hogwarts: não emitir opinião. Isso irritava Godric muito mais do que se ela eventualmente se mostrasse favorável às idéias do outro. Mas com o passar dos anos, Rowena passou a usar o silêncio quando alguém tocava no nome de Salazar. 

Com a ampliação do castelo, e a matrícula de mais alunos, novos professores foram contratados. Eram bruxos que vinham de diversas regiões, e encontravam em Hogwarts um refúgio seguro para os seus poderes e idéias. Alguns passavam pouco tempo no castelo, e partiam em busca de aventuras pelo mundo. Outros, idealistas, permaneciam. 

E assim, Hogwarts prosperava. Nesse meio tempo, Godric deixou de lecionar e passou a se dedicar exclusivamente à administração e direção da escola. Passou o controle da sua turma para Gawen, que ensinava técnicas de luta para os rapazes. Para os alunos cujas características encaixavam-se com as determinadas por Salazar, contratou uma bruxa irlandesa, de origem celta, chamada Ceridwn. Era uma mulher de meia-idade, viúva cujos filhos haviam freqüentado Hogwarts em seus primeiros anos. E foi ela, ao ver o enorme trabalho que Helga tinha para controlar as equipes de limpeza e cozinha do castelo, quem teve a idéia de trazer para o castelo pequenos seres dóceis e fáceis de se domesticar.

Na Irlanda, eles são usados para serviços domésticos em geral, principalmente nas grandes propriedades. E que criaturas são essas? – perguntou Rowena, os olhos brilhando só de imaginar que poderia passar longe da cozinha e das tinas de roupas sujas. São uma espécie inferior de elfos...nós os apelidamos de elfos-domésticos... 

No dia em que Hogwarts completou vinte anos de existência, foram inauguradas as novas alas do castelo: duas residenciais, para as duas famílias, uma para os professores e quatro alas exclusivas para os alunos. E cada uma delas foi batizada com os nomes originais dos quatro fundadores: Griffyndor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Slytherin.

***

Cada vez que parava para pensar em sua vida, Godric muitas vezes se perguntava se acertara ao se casar com Rowena. Durante os primeiros anos, quando as crianças ainda eram muito pequenas, havia um certo encanto na relação de ambos, e ela quase nunca hesitava quando ele a procurava durante a noite. Agora, passados quase dezesseis anos, ele sentia que jamais houvera amor verdadeiro entre os dois. Pelo menos não da parte dela. Quanto a ele, Godric, ele não sabia dizer se ainda amava Rowena, ou se simplesmente acostumara-se com sua companhia. Sentia uma certa inveja de Helga e Gawen que, apesar dos anos ainda pareciam apaixonados. Mas esses eram sentimentos que ele guardava apenas para si. Mas toda vez que percebia que Rowena estava silenciosa demais, ele se perguntava se ela estaria pensando em Salazar.

Mas eram os filhos que compensavam a Godric toda a insatisfação de seu casamento. Rowena ainda dera a luz mais duas vezes: depois de Northan, nascera Adham, e por último a única menina do casal, Gwyneth. Cada um dos três trazia consigo um personalidade diversa, e para Godric era um desafio entender as diferenças entre as crianças, sendo que todos haviam recebido exatamente a mesma educação. Northan, ao mesmo tempo que se mostrava gentil com a irmãzinha, podia ser extremamente arrogante com qualquer adulto que tentasse lhe impor ordens, enquanto Adhan era mais tranqüilo e obediente aos pais. Gwyneth abusava da sua posição privilegiada de filha caçula, e era a mais mimada dos três.

As crianças cresceram juntas em Hogwarts – os três filhos de Rowena e Godric, e as quatro meninas de Helga e Gawen. Este, ao que parecia havia se conformado em não ter tido um menino, e exigia que suas filhas tivessem a melhor educação possível. E como todo pai, sonhava com bons casamentos. Enquanto crianças, ele não se incomodava que suas filhas brincassem junto com os meninos. Mas conforme o tempo foi passando, Gawen começou a se perturbar. Principalmente quando ele finalmente percebeu que Christine, com quase dezesseis anos, já era uma mulher feita, pronta para se casar. Mas ela ainda agia como uma menina, com seus longos cabelos negros sempre soltos . E sempre em companhia de Northan.

***

**__**There's no time for us 
There's no place for us
What is this thing that builds our dreams 
yet slips away from us ?

A colina era alta e talvez por isso Christine sentisse o ar lhe faltar. Ou talvez por estar tão preocupada naquela tarde que não conseguia se concentrar na própria respiração. Parou por um instante arfante, e viu logo acima o rosto zombeteiro de Northan.

Parece que você jamais subiu essa colina antes, Christie... Então porque você não age como um cavalheiro e me ajuda a subir? – ela respondeu, fingindo raiva. Eu não sou um cavalheiro – ele disse, mas não deixou de descer alguns metros e dar a mão para a moça – vamos, estamos quase chegando ao fim. 

Do alto, a visão panorâmica de Hogwarts, com a Floresta de um lado e Hogsmeade do outro, enchia os olhos de qualquer pessoa, e mesmo Northan e Christine se impressionavam, todas as vezes que subiam o monte. Já haviam perdido a conta de quantas vezes fizeram aquele caminho. Desde sempre estavam juntos – fosse em brincadeiras ou castigos – e não cogitavam que um dia tudo aquilo poderia mudar. Christine vestia-se com simplicidade, os cabelos estavam soltos. Ela não se importava com sua aparência, por mais que a mãe e o pai lhe dissessem que ela era desleixada. Northan a achava bonita, e apenas a opinião dele valia a pena. Sentaram-se lado a lado e mais uma vez contemplaram, juntos, a vista.

Então – disse por fim Northan, quebrando o silêncio – você me chamou até aqui porque tinha algo importante para me dizer... que não podia ser dito em Hogwarts... 

Christine o contemplou com seus grandes olhos negros, e Northan percebeu que havia algo muito sério no ar. Algo que ele ainda não conseguia compreender.

Meu pai disse que está na hora de arrumar um marido para mim, Northan... Ele quer que você se case, Christie? Mas você é muito nova... Eu vou completar dezesseis anos daqui três luas...- havia certa urgência em sua voz – talvez ele tenha razão... Mas _você_ quer se casar? – o rapaz se pôs de pé, e chutou algumas pedras a sua frente – quero dizer... nós prometemos que iríamos nos casar um dia...- ele lembrou, constrangido. Ele não vai deixar que eu me case com você...- Christine disse num sussurro – ele vai escolher o meu marido... um homem mais velho, provavelmente. E eu não acredito que você consiga ser tão passiva, que aceita tudo o que seu pai impõe a você!! – Northan explodiu, o rosto vermelho de raiva – então quer dizer que eu não bom o suficiente para ser o seu marido? Eu tenho muito mais ouro que qualquer um por aí, Christine, se é isso o que ele quer. Um dia eu serei duque!! – completou. Você agora está sendo injusto! – a moça levantou-se, e o encarou – eu não devia ter lhe dito isso... eu sabia que você não iria entender... Então me responda: porque ele não quer que você se case comigo? Eu não sei... tudo o que ele me disse é que eu já não sou uma criança... que não posso mais agir como tal, e que ele vai escolher um homem de bem para ser meu marido... um homem mais velho, ele enfatizou, não alguém da minha idade... Quer dizer... tudo foi decidido sem sequer ouvir a sua opinião... O que você quer que eu faça? Brigue com meu pai? Nós podemos fugir... ir para a Cornualha, nos casamos por lá e quando a gente voltar para Hogwarts, ninguém poderá dizer nada... – tocou os cabelos de Christine, enquanto imaginava no absurdo daquela situação. Sempre estiveram juntos, e ele não podia deixar que alguém se interpusesse entre os dois. Estreitou-a em seus braços, como para provar que a amava – e aquilo o assustou, porque só poderia chamar de amor o sentimento que havia entre ambos – e quando beijaram-se, sentiu que Christine fazia parte de sua vida . – Assim que o meu pai voltar da Cornualha, vou pedir a ele que interceda por nós. 

***

Um dos homens de maior confiança de Godric na Cornualha, Lord Tristan de Almock, era filho de um antigo colaborador do Duque August, e conhecia a verdadeira origem do duque atual, assim como tinha consciência da existência de comunidades de bruxos espalhadas pela região. Era um homem alto e forte, de cerca de trinta anos, e substituíra o antigo intendente do Duque quando aquele morrera subitamente. Conhecido na Cornualha por sua gentileza e tolerância, durante anos recebeu apoio tanto da Igreja quanto dos líderes bruxos para ser o legítimo representante de Godric na região. No entanto, uma facção dos bruxos considerava desonroso serem governados por um trouxa, e ameaçavam colocar no poder um deles se o duque não tomasse uma providência.

Chamado às pressas, Godric decidiu que seria mais seguro se viajasse para a Cornualha e verificar a situação pessoalmente. E depois de uma rápida conferência, percebeu que por mais que se esforçasse, Tristan não era totalmente imparcial. A influência que ele sofria do bispo era forte e provavelmente isso estivesse colocando a comunidade bruxa em desvantagem.

Mas eu não tenho a intenção de prejudicá-los, senhor...- o rapaz disse em própria defesa, após a constatação de Godric. Eu sei disso, Tristan, mas eu estou perdendo influência. O meu pessoal não está reconhecendo em você um verdadeiro representante... Talvez se o senhor enviasse seu filho mais velho...talvez poderia aliviar a situação... O Northan ainda não tem capacidade de conciliar esses conflitos. Ele pouco ligaria para esses conflitos, desde que pudesse caçar ou praticar seus jogos sem que alguém o importunasse. 

Tristan silenciou, pensando numa outra saída, quando ouviu passos leves no corredor, e uma das aias entrou trazendo pela mão uma garotinha de aproximadamente seis anos.

Vá Alice, pedir a benção do seu pai para dormir – disse a serva, enquanto a menina, timidamente aproximava-se de Tristan. Somente depois que a filha deixou o salão, o rapaz voltou-se para Godric. Ela está crescendo, e sente muito a falta da mãe. Eu estou pensando seriamente em me casar novamente – os olhos de Tristan então brilharam – a sua filha, senhor Godric, por acaso não está em idade de se casar? Seria uma forma de legitimar o meu poder... A Gwyneth acabou de completar treze anos, Tristan. Ela ainda não tem idade para se casar...se pudéssemos esperar mais dois ou três anos seria perfeito, mas na atual situação...- Godric se pôs a pensar – há a minha afilhada – disse por fim – Christine...ela está prestes a completar dezesseis anos, e é uma moça muito bonita. Eu posso conversar com o pai dela, e talvez uma aliança desse tipo, pelo seu casamento com uma moça do meu povo, possa apaziguar essa situação. 

***

Quando Godric chegou à Hogwarts, a notícia de que Tristan pedira Christine em casamento já correra por todo o castelo. Na verdade, ele achou por bem enviar uma coruja à Gawen, solicitando a permissão, que fora aceita no ato. Por alguns instantes, logo após ser comunicada sobre o noivado, e que Lord Tristan viria pessoalmente formalizar o pedido, Christine pensou que o pai estava enlouquecendo. Era uma idéia absurda, enviá-la para tão longe. Mas quando percebeu que era sério, entrou em pânico. Primeiro tentou dissuadir a mãe. Estavam as duas sozinhas no quarto da moça, e Helga escovava os cabelos da filha, enquanto Christine tentava convencê-la de que aquele casamento não deveria se realizar.

Me dê apenas um argumento, Christine e eu converso com seu pai... Eu não conheço Lord Tristan...não quero partir para a Cornualha...e ele é trouxa! 

Helga suspirou. No fundo, não queria que a filha partisse. Mas após longas conversas com Gawen, ambos chegaram à conclusão de que Tristan seria um bom marido.

Ele é o segundo homem mais poderoso da Cornualha, Christine...ele tem influência, e precisa de uma mulher inteligente ao lado dele...você pode levar parte do conhecimento de Hogwarts para lá, e ajudar a disseminar nossa cultura...você tem a visão...– disse Helga pacientemente – ele é um homem jovem, e perdeu a primeira esposa muito cedo...ele está solitário...eu tenho certeza que ele a amará... – completou, esperançosa. E o que eu sinto, não conta? Pouco me importa o poder dele...pouco me importa a Cornualha...vocês não me entendem...eu só queria o direito de escolher, como a senhora teve... Eu vivi uma realidade completamente diferente da sua, Christine...eu não tinha família e tive que trilhar sozinha o meu caminho...e quem você iria escolher? Você conhece tão poucas pessoas... 

A moça não respondeu. Preferiu ficar calada, enquanto a mãe terminava de escovar o seu cabelo. Mas sentia que suas chances diminuíam cada vez mais. E na manhã do dia em que Godric chegaria acompanhado de Lord Tristan, procurou Northan assim que possível. Este, desde que a notícia chegara, permanecia o mais afastado possível de Christine, e nas poucas vezes que ela tentou se aproximar, ele se mostrara arredio. Então a moça resolvera esperar ele sair do castelo, e o seguiu silenciosamente. Northan entrou no estábulo, e Christine o surpreendeu alimentando os cavalos. 

Eu não entendo por que o futuro Duque da Cornualha presta-se a esse serviço, já que temos um cavalariço em Hogwarts – Christine o provocou – então é aqui que você tem se escondido? Não devo satisfações a você... – ele respondeu, de má vontade – o que eu faço não diz respeito a você e a mais ninguém, entendeu?! Você tem agido assim desde que aquela maldita carta chegou...e meu pai concordou com o casamento...Northan, me escute, a culpa não é minha... Então porque aceitou? Hein, vamos, me responda... – ele se aproximou, os olhos chispando de raiva – Porquê? Eu não posso contrariar o meu pai... Ah, mas ele pode fazer de você um brinquedo...ele e o meu pai estão te manipulando, você não percebe? Tudo por interesse... Tudo o que eu quero é que você entenda que eu vou me casar contra a minha vontade. Não...você vai se casar porque é mais cômodo, Christine – ele a segurou pelos braços – porque tem medo...- agora, ambos sentiam a proximidade de seus corpos, e o rapaz não hesitou em beijá-la mais uma vez. Ele tinha a mente entorpecida e não hesitou em debruçá-la sobre o feno. Mesmo que Christine o tentasse impedir, sabia que seria inútil controlá-lo. Deixou que Northan a acariciasse, e não protestou quando ele passou a mão por suas pernas e por debaixo do seu vestido. Queria que o mundo parasse ali e ela não fosse obrigada a se preocupar com mais nada. Mas um tropel inconfundível de cavalos soou ao longe, ao mesmo tempo que o sino do castelo tocou, anunciando a chegada de Godric. Ao mesmo tempo, ouviram a voz de Gawen muito mais próxima. E antes dele aparecer diante do estábulo, Northan e Christine tiveram tempo apenas de se levantarem e tentar limpar o feno de suas roupas. Então – disse, com o rosto lívido – o seu noivo está chegando, e eu a encontro aqui...junto aos cavalos...se comportando como uma rameira! – gritou ao mesmo tempo em que a agarrou pelo braço – o que você quer? Jogar o meu nome na lama? – e se virou para Northan – e você, seu fedelho? O que pensa que estava fazendo?! Quem lhe deu o direito para tocar na minha filha? O que você pensa o que é seu...seu... Ela não quer se casar com aquele trouxa nojento! – o rapaz gritou – ela me disse isso. 

Christine arregalou os olhos, e quando o pai a encarou ela tremia. Fez um sinal para que Northan se calasse, mas agora parecia impossível controlar o ódio que ele sentia. E pela primeira vez, ela sentiu realmente medo.

Não me interessa absolutamente o que ela disse ou deixou de dizer a você, Northan. O casamento já foi marcado, e nada justifica a cena que eu acabei de presenciar. Eu imaginava que você poderia ser diferente...mas eu vejo que há algo muito podre em você...não passa de um garotinho mimado e arrogante – e ao dizer isso, Gawen se afastou, levando Christine. Ele afrouxara a mão em torno do braço da filha, mas ainda assim a segurava. No fundo da sua mente, lembrava-se do dia em que descobrira toda a personalidade vil de Salazar e como se decepcionara. No fim, sabia que o filho dele não sairia diferente. E se sua filha não for mais uma donzela? – Gawen ouviu a voz desafiadora de Northan – vai entregá-la assim mesmo ao trouxa? 

Gawen encarou a ambos, e pela expressão de Christine ele percebera que o rapaz estava blefando. A moça sentiu os lábios tremerem, e sustentou o olhar interrogativo do pai.

- Não houve nada...- ela sussurrou, virou-se na direção de Northan, magoada – não precisamos de mentira...você não devia ter feito isso...- completou. 

***

Naquela noite houve uma grande festa em Hogwarts, para comemorar o noivado de Christine com Lord Tristan. Ela usava o seu melhor vestido, e conversou educadamente com o seu noivo. Pelo menos ele era um homem educado, ela pensou, enquanto ele lhe falava sobre a filha, e a vida tranquila que ambos teriam na Cornualha. As lembranças daquela manhã estavam quase apagadas de sua mente. Procurou não pensar em Northan – que não comparecera à festa – e a dúvida que ele suscitara em Gawen. Ela estava magoada, mas se cansara de tentar fazer o rapaz entendê-la. 

Notando a ausência de Northan, Rowena fez menção de procurar pelo filho, e convencê-lo a descer e participar da festa. O fato de que o rapaz tentara desonrar Christine naquela manhã não se espalhara pelo castelo e o próprio Lord Tristan o ignorava. Mas Gawen fizera questão de narrar, em detalhes a cena que ele vira, e a discussão com Northan para Rowena e Godric. E agora, ela relembrava a desagradável conversa que haviam tido.

__

" - Ele simplesmente considerava mais justo que ele e Christine se casassem, Gawen, e eu não discordo do meu filho...eles cresceram juntos, e têm afeição um pelo outro." – disse Rowena, ao fim da discussão

" – Seu filho não tem juízo, Rowena. Ele não passa de um moleque arrogante, que pensa estar acima de todos. E isso – ele a encarou friamente – é culpa sua, que o mimou mais que a qualquer outro de seus filhos..."

" – Eu não vou admitir que você me critique dessa forma – a voz de Rowena soou baixa, porém firme e inflexível – e também não vou admitir que você continue a acusá-lo. Eu duvido que ele tenha tentado forçar Christine a qualquer coisa."

" – O seu filho é capaz de qualquer coisa, Rowena...sendo ele filho de quem é, não duvido de nada..."

" – Agora já chega – Godric, que até então estivera calado, interviu – Eu não vou aceitar que você insinue isso novamente, Gawen. Pela nossa amizade, peça desculpas a Rowena."

" – Eu não preciso que ele me dê desculpas...eu estou apenas decepcionada – encarou Gawen – espero apenas que você se arrependa...e que esse Lord seja um bom marido para Christine."

" – Seu imaginasse que o meu filho tivesse tanta afeição por Christine a ponto de se casar com ela, eu jamais teria arranjado esse casamento, Gawen – concluiu Godric, aborrecido".

A raiva momentânea já passara, mas Rowena estava magoada com Gawen o suficiente, e evitou-o durante toda a festa. Porém, conforme a noite avançava, a preocupação dela com o filho aumentava e decidiu de uma vez procurá-lo. **parei aqui**

Subiu ao quarto que o rapaz dividia com irmão, e não o encontrou. Como se fosse guiada por uma estranha força, Rowena abriu os baús do filho, e prendeu a respiração ao ver que a maior parte dos pertences de Northan não estavam ali, inclusive a espada que fora de Godric, com a qual o rapaz fora presenteado em seu último ano. Deixou o quarto imediatamente e, ignorando a festa no salão, saiu do castelo, e correu para os estábulos. E quando viu que o cavalo do filho também não se encontrava, sentiu as pernas bambas, e chorou. Dor ou raiva, os sentimentos se confundiam, mas ela não fazia questão de tentar entendê-los. Sabia apenas que seu filho fora embora sem nem ao menos dizer adeus.

***

Christine entrou em seu quarto aborrecida com a repentina partida de Northan, embora aquele fosse o comportamento esperado do rapaz. Sentiu-se culpada, e pela primeira vez teve raiva de si mesma pela sua própria passividade. Mas ela mesma sabia que seria incapaz de ir contra qualquer ordem ou determinação de seu pai. Sentou-se sobre a cama, e viu, surpresa, sobre o seu travesseiro um pergaminho dobrado. Abriu-o, e reconheceu a caligrafia de Northan:

__

"Estou a sua espera na nossa colina.

Sempre teu,

N. A. Griffyndor "

Fazia frio naquela madrugada, mas Christine tremia de medo de ser surpreendida fora do seu quarto àquela hora. Desceu as escadas silenciosamente, e respirou um pouco mais aliviada quando sentiu o ar fresco da noite em seu rosto. Correu pelo jardim, e tomou o caminho para as colinas. Pouco tempo depois, conseguiu vislumbrar por entre as sombras a silhueta de Northan, iluminada apenas pela lua. 

Que brincadeira é essa, Northan? – disse, a chegar mais perto – estão todos lhe procurando, sua mãe...ela está apavorada. Eu vou embora, Christine...e queria que você fosse a única a saber...isto é...a não ser que você queira vir comigo... Você está ficando louco...é óbvio que não vou fugir com você, Northan...para onde iríamos? Para onde você vai? Para a Corualha? Aquele é o último lugar que eu espero pisar, Christine...principalmente com você lá...casada com o Lord Tristan – a voz dele estava carregada de desprezo – você vem comigo ou não? Eu já disse que não...e você devia voltar para o castelo...sua mãe e seu pai estão preocupados... Danem-se os meus pais! – Northan gritou – eles tiveram participação em toda essa...essa armação do seu casamento... Você está sendo injusto...seu pai, tudo bem, ele teve a idéia...mas a sua mãe? Northan, a senhora Rowena está desesperada... Então volte logo para aquele maldito castelo e diga a ela que fui embora, e não sei se volto – foi a resposta do rapaz. Ele montou no cavalo, e encarou Christine – se você tivesse dito "não" ao seu pai, tudo isso teria sido diferente. – Ele esporou o animal, e saiu a galope, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. 

Christine deixou-se ficar naquela colina até que Northan sumiu de sua vista. Um estranho arrepio percorreu seu corpo, e ela soube que aquele não seria o fim. Imagens confusas apareceram em sua mente, e mesmo depois dela ter voltado para Hogwarts, e se refugiado em sua cama, continuava a Ter visões – não somente o presente, como já se acostumara – mas algo que lhe parecia o futuro. E quando por fim viu sangue diante de si, gritou desesperada pela mãe, antes que tudo ficasse escuro e ela desmaiasse exausta. 

****


	10. Capítulo 10

****

Capítulo 10 - Intolerância

Salazar observava a respiração cada vez mais fraca de Ayrel, deitada sobre a cama, pálida. A doença, que começara no inverno, atravessara toda a estação, e agora, no princípio da primavera, ela sucumbia. Os curandeiros já haviam alertado o marido e o filho de que ela não teria muitos dias de vida. O ar, dentro da casa parecia sufocá-lo. Ele já não agüentava mais a doença, não queria mais ver a face moribunda da mulher...seu desejo era sumir. Mas do outro lado do quarto, ele foi surpreendido pelo olhar do filho, atento a qualquer movimento. Marcus Slytherin era um rapaz forte de quase dezesseis anos, ruivo como o pai, mas com os olhos azuis de Ayrel. Ele também estava em silêncio. Apenas aguardando...e acompanhou com o olhar o pai deixar o quarto e a casa.

A noite estava fria, mas Salazar não se importou. Caminhou em direção ao mar, como se as ondas pudessem levar toda a frustração que carregava naqueles últimos últimos anos. Por que ele se tornara um homem medíocre, como todos os outros que habitavam aquela ilha. Ali, nenhuma vida parecia prosperar. Não era a toa que fora doada pelo falecido pai de Godric, ele pensou amargurado. Os velhos morriam, os jovens partiam em busca de uma nova vida...e ele ainda ali, porque aquele era o único lugar onde ele e Ayrel podiam viver sem serem importunados. Ele jamais se esquecia de que a sua mulher e mãe do seu filho era uma criminosa. 

Eram em ocasiões como essa que ele sempre se lembrava de Rowena, não a Duquesa, mas a menina mimada que ele conhecera há mais de vinte anos. E pensar que ela era feliz, casada com um homem rico e poderoso, fazia com que ele sentisse ódio e desprezo, por ela e ele mesmo. Ela podia tê-lo seguido, não? Ou ele permanecer em Hogwarts, passando por cima do próprio orgulho... e noite após noite, ele se questionava, se havia tomado a decisão correta. E quase sempre, a resposta era não...porque Godric vencera. Ele era Duque, ele tinha Hogwarts, e tinha Rowena...

Voltou a casa apenas quando amanhecia. E Marcus permanecia no quarto, agora ao lado da cama, segurando a mão de Ayrel. E não levantou os olhos quando o pai entrou.

Ela não conseguiu esperar o senhor voltar – o rapaz sussurrou, os olhos vermelhos e inchados – mas ela o chamou, antes de morrer. 

Salazar olhou para o corpo sem vida de Ayrel.

Quando...? Agora há pouco...mas o que isso importa? – Marcus o encarou com raiva – ela está morta, e o senhor parece apenas aliviado. Não diga tolices, Marcus. Tolices? – ele riu sarcasticamente – minha mãe acabou de morrer...e o senhor não é capaz de dizer uma única palavra gentil para mim...nada. Isso não é hora para discutirmos...cale-se, Marcus e tenha um pouco mais de respeito... Respeito? O senhor passou a noite toda fora, como tem feito desde que ela adoeceu... O que eu faço não diz respeito a você, Marcus. Agora, deixe-me apenas em paz...e sozinho... Se é apenas isso o que o senhor me pede, então não se preocupe... – e saiu. 

Salazar olhou pela última vez para o corpo, e cobriu-o com o cobertor.

Uma morte medíocre, Ayrel...o que nós fizemos de nossas vidas? – ele perguntou, como se ela ainda pudesse responder. 

Poucos dias após a morte de Ayrel, Marcus tomou a decisão que mudaria o rumo da sua vida. Ele não podia prever as conseqüências, mas na noite em que anunciou ao pai que partiria definitivamente da ilha, ele apenas vislumbrava um futuro menos ordinário. Não tinha um plano bem certo, mas o seu desejo era ser o homem que seu pai não fora. Obter glórias e reconhecimento, não importasse o que teria que fazer para isso.

Eu partirei na próxima lua cheia – ele anunciou, enquanto cortava um pedaço de pão. E vai para onde? – Salazar perguntou, sem no entanto acreditar no que ouvia – para a Cornualha? Não...eu vou para Londres... Para Londres? – o pai riu sarcástico – e o que você irá fazer em Londres? Você tem idéia da distância? O senhor não viajou mais que isso, quando abandonou Hogwarts? Pois bem, eu farei o caminho contrário...só que eu pretendo encontrar os meus parentes, a família de minha mãe... E o que o faz pensar que eles o aceitarão? Que eu posso ser muito diferente do senhor...e dela também...não me interessa o passado...apenas o meu futuro, e não é aqui, neste fim de mundo, que eu pretendo viver e morrer. E quanto a Hogwarts? Hogwarts? Aquilo não me interessa, eu sinto muito pai... De uma certa forma, eu sempre imaginei que um dia você poderia se interessar pelo castelo – o tom de Salazar era cauteloso – há segredos em Hogwarts...algo que eu preparei e que talvez ainda nos aguarde... Então porque o senhor mesmo não volta? – Marcus encarou o pai friamente – eu não quero algo que o senhor conquistou e depois jogou fora...eu vou fazer o meu caminho... – disse, e deixou a mesa. 

Marcus partiu três dias depois. Salazar o acompanhou até o cais, mas não disse uma única palavra encorajando o filho. No fundo, ele sabia que aquele dia chegaria. E tudo o que ele conseguira amar naqueles anos, partia para um destino incerto, e ele não fora capaz de nenhum gesto agradável ou afetuoso. 

E já não havia mais motivos para Salazar permanecer naquela ilha. Mas ele esperava pelo momento certo para partir. Ele tinha a impressão que receberia um sinal, que indicasse que era hora de deixar a sua vida medíocre e fazer algo que realmente tivesse importância. E essa sua decisão só foi tomada quando um velho mercador aportou na ilha, quase dois anos depois da partida de Marcus. As notícias que o homem trazia não era das mais animadoras.

Os não-bruxos querem dominar todo o nosso mundo, senhor – dizia o homem – se não tomarmos uma providência, a Cornualha cairá, antes de todas as regiões, anote bem o que estou dizendo. Os padres estão convertendo o nosso povo a força, e aqueles que oferecem resistência estão sendo presos e enforcados. E o grande Duque, o que diz disso tudo? – Salazar perguntou, com desprezo – ele não fez leis para as terras dele? A Igreja tem feito as leis agora, senhor. Os grandes homens, estes têm se curvado aos padres e bispos...mas o Duque ainda não disse sim, nem mesmo o seu regente...então, os que o senhor chama de trouxa, manipulados pelo clero, têm provocado diversas revoltas. E a igreja começou a reivindicar as terras para si, para "purificá-las"... 

Salazar sorriu, satisfeito. Ele jamais gostara de lutar, mas agora a situação era especial o suficiente para ele pegar em armas...e mesmo sem um plano definido, ele reuniu alguns homens, nos quais ele mais confiava, para "ajudar na limpeza" da Cornualha...queria ver com os próprios olhos as atrocidades cometidas pelos trouxas contra os bruxos, e provar para Godric que eles não mereciam confiança...

"_E se, de alguma forma eu tiver sucesso, ele será obrigado a me receber de volta em Hogwarts...e todos eles terão que me agradecer... e jamais me expulsarão novamente de lá..."_

Aquela foi a última primavera que ele passou na ilha. Partiu dali poucos dias depois, e jamais voltou para lá. Com o passar dos anos, outros homens seguiram o seu exemplo, até que um dia já não havia mais ninguém vivendo ali...

***

Como no resto do país, Londres também passava por uma agitação anormal de sua sociedade. Agitadas pelos bispos, as pessoas começaram a perceber o perigo que os cercava, e começaram a boicotar aqueles sabidamente bruxos. Durante muitos anos , fora possível a coexistência pacífica entre as duas sociedades, antes da influência da Igreja tomar grandes proporções. Aos poucos, os dois grupos iam se afastando, e o bruxos, a minoria, se refugiaram em guetos, conhecidos entre eles por a Londres Bruxa. Agora, sob o comando de Erwin Fahol, o chefe do vilarejo desde a morte do pai, uma muralha fora construída, isolando-os ainda mais dos cristãos. Mas nunca a sociedade bruxa se desenvolvera tanto quanto naqueles últimos anos. Afastados dos trouxas, como começaram a se referir aos que não eram bruxos, o comércio de ervas mágicas, varinhas e animais exóticos aumentava, o que atraía pessoas de vilarejos distantes, expulsas de suas terras ou fugindo de perseguições, que se tornaram rotina nos locais mais afastados.

Erwin enviuvara muito cedo, na ocasião do nascimento de sua única filha, Mahyri, e jamais se casara novamente. Até aos dez anos de idade, a menina praticamente fora criada por uma das tias, irmã de sua mãe. A partir daquela idade, Erwin achou mais seguro enviá-la a Hogwarts onde receberia educação suficientemente boa para conseguir um bom casamento. Mahyri tinha a mesma idade do filho do meio de Rowena e Godric, Adham, e ele seria um bom partido para a moça. Era esse plano que ele alimentava, na esperança que a filha tivesse uma boa posição na sociedade. E para sucede-lo no governo, Erwin escolhera Gregor, o seu sobrinho mais velho, filho de um dos seus irmãos. Ele não podia imaginar que a irmã, foragida há tantos anos

Marcus levou várias luas para alcançar Londres. Na verdade, ao sair da ilha, ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como chegar até a cidade. Assim, errando pelo caminho, ele pôde conhecer pessoas diferentes, ao mesmo tempo que percebia a influência que os cristãos espalhavam por toda a Inglaterra. Aos poucos, foi tomando de nojo por aquela gentinha limitada, que ele aprendera, com o pai, a chamar de trouxas. Eram todos muito simplórios, apenas aguardando pelo fim do mundo. E os sinais, para aquela gente, eram os adoradores do Inimigo, das Trevas – pessoas como ele, bruxos e feiticeiros.

Chegou a Londres durante a noite, e teve dificuldades para achar a muralha que ouvira falar. Foi preciso atravessar um denso bosque, até chegar ao limite das duas sociedades. Os muros da Londres Bruxa seguiam pela planície em diagonal, cercando uma grande área, coberta de vegetação. Os guardas no portão estranharam aquele forasteiro, mas quando disse o seu nome, e quem procurava, deixaram-no entrar. Marcus, no entanto, foi sensato o suficiente para apenas procurar por Erwin na manhã seguinte. Encontrou uma hospedaria, e ali finalmente descansou o corpo. Mas a mente trabalhava fervorosamente, imaginando qual seria o seu futuro naquele lugar.

Na manhã seguinte, Erwin caminhava com Gregor pelo pátio interno de sua casa, discutindo a respeito das plantações em suas terras, quando um criado anunciou a chegada "de um rapaz estranho, que se diz ser seu parente". O homem sorriu.

Hoje em dia todos querem ser meus parentes...ele se identificou, ao menos? Sim senhor – e o criado arregalou os olhos – ele diz ser Marcus Slytherin, senhor... 

Erwin riu. 

Se ele é um Slytherin, o que veio fazer aqui? Vamos, deixe-o entrar... 

Marcus entrou altivo no pátio de Erwin, e observou atentamente a reação do tio e do outro rapaz que o acompanhava, que mais tarde ele soube ser seu primo.

Então – Erwin começou – você chegou à minha casa, dizendo ser meu parente, mas apresentou-se com o nome Slytherin...até onde eu saiba, eu não tenho o menor parentesco com Salazar Slytherin, que eu suponho ser seu pai, ou um parente próximo... Sim, sou filho dele, senhor – Marcus respondeu, encarando-o – e minha mãe atendia pelo nome de Ayrel Fahol antes de casar-se com meu pai... Entendo... – respondeu o homem mais velho, enquanto observava o sobrinho – e você veio até aqui a mando dela? Pois eu a bani desse lugar há muitos anos, antes de você nascer...e se um dia voltar a encontrá-la, não hesitarei em matá-la, se for preciso... Não será preciso, senhor – o rapaz se adiantou, e sorriu sarcasticamente – o destino já se encarregou disso...minha mãe faleceu há três luas. 

Marcus nunca soube se Erwin realmente sentira as suas palavras, mas o rosto do homem subitamente empalideceu.

Morta, é? Como foi isso? Uma febre, senhor... E quais são suas intenções, rapaz, me procurando aqui? O que você quer? Foram seus pais que assim determinaram? Que viesse me procurar? – ele o questionou, rispidamente. Não senhor – e havia urgência na voz de Marcus – meu pai não queria que eu viesse procurá-lo, pois sabia que eu não seria bem recebido...mas tudo o que eu mais desejava era partir da ilha imunda onde nasci, e ganhar o mundo...conhecer nova gente...e aqui estou eu, pronto para servi-lo, se assim for do seu agrado. 

O homem parecia refletir, e Marcus sentiu que poderia ser expulso dali a qualquer momento. Aguardou ansiosamente que seu tio lhe desse alguma resposta. Mas foi Gregor quem se adiantou:

Você sabe lutar, Slytherin? Sabe manejar uma espada? Claro que sim...aprendi desde criança...e sei fazer feitiços com varinhas, também... Tio – disse Gregor, olhando para Marcus – o senhor sabe como precisamos fortalecer a nossa guarda...talvez se ele ficasse... 

Erwin analisou a situação. 

Você pode ficar, rapaz...desde que se mostre útil, pois estamos atravessando períodos complicados em Londres...mas estarei vigiando-o, entenda bem. O-obrigado, senhor... Os criados aprontarão o seu aposento. Depois que estiver instalado, procure por Gregor e ele lhe dirá quais serão as suas tarefas. 

Depois que os rapazes se afastaram, Erwin suspirou profundamente. No fundo, gostara da audácia do rapaz em vir procurá-lo. Mas tinha a impressão de que uma voz lhe dizia para não confiar tanto em Marcus. 

***

Dois anos se passaram desde a chegada de Marcus à Londres, e muitas coisas aconteceram naquele período, o que elevou a sua posição entre os homens do exército de Erwin. A principal foi defender o seu primo Gregor de um ataque de trouxas ensandecidos, durante as festividades de Halloween. De alguma forma, dois homens haviam penetrado na Londres Bruxa, com o intuito de "purificar o local", e movidos pelo ódio, atacaram Gregor e outros rapazes, que estavam próximos à muralha. A interferência de Marcus e o seu sangue frio ao liquidar um dos homens com golpes de espada serviu para estreitar a amizade entre os dois primos – e Erwin finalmente o aceitou como membro da família, inclusive recebendo-o nas dependências principais da casa e nas horas das refeições. 

A tensão entre as duas sociedades aumentou após o ataque, e não eram raros os dias em que alguma ocorrência era relatada, de ambos os lados. Erwin determinou que Mahyri deveria permanecer em Hogwarts até o fim dos seus estudos – e naquele espaço de tempo, a moça não viajou para casa no verão, por questão de segurança. Mas conforme ela ia atingindo a idade de dezesseis anos, a idade máxima que uma donzela podia permanecer no castelo, o impasse de Erwin aumentava: Mahyri só poderia ficar em Hogwarts caso se confirmasse o compromisso entre a moça e Adham Griffyndor . Porém, Godric ainda não acenara positivamente nesse caso. E com a chegada de mais um verão, Erwin resolveu arriscar e determinou a volta da filha para casa, desde que ela não viajasse sozinha.

No Solstício de Verão, chegou a Londres a discreta carruagem de Hogwarts, cujas cortinas impediam que pessoas de fora vissem os seus ocupantes. E, na casa de Erwin, toda a família e a criadagem esperava Lady Mahyri. Marcus observou atentamente o veículo parar, e de dentro dele sair uma mulher de porte imponente, com seus cabelos castanhos impecavelmente trançados, vestida de azul. Em seguida, um rapaz louro de olhos muito azuis, e por último, a moça mais bonita que ele já vira em toda sua vida. Então, sem que ninguém a apresentasse, ele soube que ela era sua prima, Mahyri. O rapaz desconhecido a ajudou a descer da carruagem, e Marcus observou a graça dos seus movimentos, e a delicadeza com que ela andava. Seus cabelos louros estavam trançados, mas a força de sua expressão vinham de seus olhos verdes, que pareciam faiscar. Ela percorreu com o olhar todos os presentes, mas se deteve em Marcus por mais tempo que qualquer outro...e sorriu, num misto de surpresa e curiosidade. 

Então, Erwin se adiantou, e tomou a mão da filha.

Fez boa viagem, minha querida? Melhor não poderia ter sido, meu pai – ela respondeu, delicadamente – A senhora Rowena foi uma boa companhia – ela completou sorrindo. Não precisa exagerar, Mahyri, pois sei bem que a minha conversa muitas vezes foi enfadonha demais para você – Rowena sorriu maliciosa, e completou – mas Adham parece que lhe entreteve melhor do que eu - virou-se para Erwin – Conseguimos trazer sua filha em segurança, Erwin, embora eu tenha visto muitas coisas pelo caminho que chamaram minha atenção. Se você e Godric tivessem mais tempo para deixar Hogwarts, veriam que o mundo está mudando rapidamente, e se nós não tomarmos sérias providências, poderá ser o começo do fim de nossa gente. Acredito que isso seria melhor discutido quando eu estiver descansada da viagem – ela interrompeu o discurso de Erwin – Godric também recebeu notícias preocupantes sobre a Cornualha, e está se preparando para viajar – Rowena então deteve o olhar sobre Marcus, e num relance pareceu reconhecer o rapaz – Não me lembro de tê-lo visto antes nessa casa – ela disse. E nem poderia, senhora, pois faz apenas dois anos que sirvo no exército do senhor Erwin...meu nome é Marcus Slytherin, senhora, filho de Ayrel e Salazar Slytherin. 

Ao mesmo tempo em que Mahyri ouvia essas palavras surpresa, o rosto de Rowena tornou-se grave e ela empalideceu. Observando atentamente, ela chegou a conclusão de que Marcus tinha a mesma expressão grave do pai, o mesmo olhar altivo e porte orgulhoso. E era por demais parecido com Northan, também. Então, ela desejou com toda a força que os dois rapazes jamais se encontrassem – como se ela pudesse determinar os rumos do destino – porque a semelhança entre ambos seria logo notada. 

Há muitos anos eu não tenho notícias de seu pai, Marcus, e não fazia idéia de que ele havia se casado com Ayrel Fahol – disse, olhando na direção de Erwin, que assentiu – você é bastante parecido com o seu pai, quando jovem. Isso é o que todos dizem, senhora – o rapaz sorriu condescendente, e seu olhar desviou de Rowena e encontrou-se mais uma vez com os de Mahyri . Então espero que o seu orgulho não seja o mesmo, ou você poderia colocar tudo a perder – ela respondeu, ao perceber a troca de olhares entre os dois jovens – espero que você possa ter mais juízo, também... – completou, em voz baixa, quase inaudível. 

***

Desde a fuga de Northan de Hogwarts, e o casamento de Christine com Lord Tristan, Godric não voltou mais à Cornualha. Usava os afazeres na escola como a melhor desculpa para adiar a visita a suas terras no sul do país. Na verdade, sentia-se constrangido em encontrar com a filha de Helga novamente, por sentir-se responsável pelo arranjo do casamento da jovem, e a partida repentina do filho. Era por esse motivo também que protelava a união de Adham e Mahyri – esperava que o rapaz atingisse idade suficiente para decidir por si mesmo o seu futuro.

Porém, com as notícias alarmantes que os mensageiros traziam de diversas partes da Inglaterra e, principalmente, as que Lord Tristan enviava da Cornualha, Godric decidiu que era o momento de partir, e conferir ele próprio os boatos que corriam por todo o território. Se a intolerância dos trouxas chegasse a um nível insustentável, então Hogwarts também corria perigo. E era pensando primeiro na segurança do castelo, que ele decidiu viajar. E o fez semanas depois que Rowena e Adham partiram para Londres. Deixou o comando do castelo durante o verão com Helga, e partiu, acompanhado de apenas dois guarda-costas.

Foram semanas solitárias de viagem, na qual ele se perdia em pensamentos. A estrada que sempre usava para chegar a Cornualha estava deserta, e isso ele estranhou. E conforme se aproximava da suas terras, notou o avanço da construção de igrejas naquela região. Ele não se importava com os cristãos – durante muito tempo, ele fingira ser um deles. Apenas não aceitava a intolerância, de qualquer uma das partes. Para Godric, deveria existir um meio termo, um ponto de equilíbrio entre as duas sociedades. 

Então, numa madrugada sombria ele entrou em seus domínios. E foi em pânico que ele viu as terras devastadas, a marca da batalha ainda fresca nos campos, e nas poucas casas que haviam restado por ali...ele cavalgou lentamente por aquele lugar, onde nascera e crescera...a região onde se concentravam mais bruxos em toda a Cornualha...e agora tudo estava destruído...

Do meio das sombras e da névoa, ele viu um cavaleiro solitário vindo em sua direção. Ele também olhava desolado por toda a região, e seu corpo parecia tremer de ódio. E era isso o que havia em sua voz, quando ele falou.

Não adianta continuar o seu caminho, pai – e Godric reconheceu no mesmo instante a voz de Northan, mesmo sem tê-la ouvido nos últimos quatro anos – está tudo destruído..._eles_ tomaram conta de tudo...e expulsaram toda a nossa gente... 

Os dois apearam, e caminharam um em direção ao outro. Em sua indignação perante toda a devastação ao seu redor, a única coisa que Godric conseguiu fazer foi aproximar-se de Northan, e abraçá-lo. Em meio a sua ruína, ele ao menos conseguira reencontrar o filho.

****


	11. Capítulo 11

N/A: Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização da fic, mas nos últimos tempos eu não tive cabeça para pensar no destino dessa história. Mas aí está o capítulo 11, novinho em folha!!  
  
Bjs Claudinha  
  
***********  
  
Aquela fora a primeira primavera, em quatro anos que vivia na Cornualha, que Christine se viu impossibilitada de sair do castelo, e respirar o ar fresco que vinha do mar. Desde que a Igreja baixara normas rígidas de conduta dos habitantes da região, ela evitava qualquer contato com o mundo exterior às muralhas que a protegia. Ela sabia que era temida pela população trouxa. Os conhecimentos de cura, que trouxera de Hogwarts, muitas vezes foi útil, mas bastava apenas uma demonstração do seu poder, para que ela despertasse as suspeitas dos padres e dos mais fanáticos cristãos. Quando os ataques a bruxos se tornaram freqüentes, e esses respondiam com mais violência e feitiços poderosos.  
  
Ficar no castelo não fora tão terrível quanto Christine imaginou no início, quando Tristan a proibiu, para a segurança dela mesma, de passar pelas muralhas que a protegiam. Ela passava grande parte do seu tempo cuidando da enteada, Alice - agora uma menina desenvolta de dez anos - e Gaius, o seu filho, que contava naqueles dias com dois anos. Era um estranho sentimento de felicidade que Christine sentia em relação à família. Não amava o marido, mas sentia que ele era parte importante da sua vida naquele lugar distante e hostil, assim como sentia também que trouxera harmonia e transformara aquele castelo num lar. Sua maior surpresa, no entanto, foi descobrir, logo no início, que Alice também tinha poderes, e esse fora um dos motivos que levara Tristan a escolher uma esposa entre um povo que ele admirava, ao mesmo tempo em que, no fundo, os temia.  
  
A mãe de Alice era bruxa também, Christine - ele lhe dissera - e morreu antes que pudesse explicar qualquer coisa para a nossa filha...será sua responsabilidade educá-la, e protegê-la...eu temo pela segurança dela... Quando chegar a hora, você deverá enviá-la para Hogwarts - Christine disse - porque vai chegar o dia em que ela não saberá controlar os próprios poderes, Tristan...  
  
Os dias de paz, no entanto haviam ficado para trás. Os bruxos cobravam de Tristan uma posição contra os cristãos. Porém, ele era um deles. E a Igreja o pressionava também, obrigando-o a levar a família todos os domingos até a capela, onde era rezada a missa. E obrigar Christine, os filhos, e seus criados e soldados era uma violência que ele não admitia. Porém, ele só tomou uma atitude no dia em que o bispo determinou que as terras da Cornualha agora pertenciam ao clero, e um grande convento deveria ser construído ali, para tornar a região "santa e purificada". Estes eram os termos da mensagem entregue para Tristan, nos primeiros dias do verão. E ele respondeu rasgando o pergaminho.  
  
Minha função é proteger essas terras, e elas não me pertencem...diga ao seu senhor que não entregarei o castelo, e que minha família não sairá daqui. - aquela fora a última gota d'água na crise. Naquele momento, Lord Tristan declarara guerra contra o poder do clero.  
  
O castelo fora cercado na manhã seguinte, e do lado de dentro, Tristan comandava os seus soldados a resistirem contra a invasão. O primeiro dia fora tenso, mas nenhum movimento do lado de fora foi percebido pelos habitantes do castelo. Christine isolou-se no quarto com as crianças e algumas criadas, e começou a preparar a sua bagagem, em caso da necessidade de uma fuga.  
  
Senhora, - disse uma das criadas, timidamente - não há nada que possa fazer, com seus poderes? - ela perguntara. Christine olhou para a moça com pena. Era feiticeira, também, mas ocultava isso de quem ela podia. Não era treinada, contudo, e não fazia idéia até onde podia usar seus poderes. Eu não conheço um único feitiço de guerra, se é isso que quer saber...sei curar ferimentos de muitos tipos, mas não poderia interferir numa batalha - disse, com a voz cansada.  
  
No entanto, no cair da noite, grandes catapultas foram colocadas do lado de fora, e pedras enormes, incendiadas, foram lançadas para dentro das muralhas. A resistência de Tristan respondeu ao ataque com flechas. Não havia condições do castelo resistir por muito mais tempo ao cerco, e o regente de Godric decidiu usar umas das passagens subterrâneas para fazer um ataque surpresa. Aquela era sua última chance de salvar a Cornualha.  
  
Fogo!Morte! Perdida em seus pensamentos, Christine teve um lampejo da visão. Desceu as escadarias apressadamente, e quando viu o marido preparado para surpreender o exército trouxa, soube que ele jamais voltaria para casa. Mesmo assim, estava fora de seu alcance interferir na condução do destino daqueles dias de trevas, e foi com o coração partido que ela se despediu.  
  
Tenha sorte...e aceite qualquer ajuda, Tristan...por mais estranha que ela pareça... Por que está me dizendo isso? Eu não sei lhe explicar...mas você vai entender.  
  
Tristan a beijou docemente na testa, e conduziu os soldados para dentro do túnel. Christine deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente, mas voltou para seu quarto, e para a tarefa de juntar todos os seus pertences. Ela sabia também que o seu tempo na Cornualha estava acabando, e logo ela estaria de volta para casa.  
  
*** Salazar conduzira os homens que trouxera da ilha até o litoral da Cornualha, e ali confirmou as histórias que ouvira do velho mercador. Ele riu da pretensão dos trouxas, de dominarem a região, e mais do que nunca, sentiu ódio daquela "raça mesquinha e intolerante" . Mas ele também não esperava encontrar bruxos tão desconcertados, e apavorados mediante àquela ameaça. Não eram guerreiros, eram pescadores e agricultores, pessoas que haviam passado a vida toda alheias às grandes mudanças que aconteciam. Que procuravam guardar as velhas tradições, enquanto um novo poder se espalhava. Na sua opinião, esses bruxos conseguiam ser ainda mais desprezíveis que os próprios trouxas.  
  
Mas então, fugitivos do cerco do castelo conseguiram atingir o litoral, e trouxeram histórias ainda mais assustadoras. E soube-se que Lady Christine estava isolada com as crianças há vários dias, desde que o marido conseguira passar por debaixo das muralhas. Foi quando Salazar soube que a esposa de Lord Tristan era afilhada do Duque e da Duquesa, e "nasceu e cresceu em Hogwarts" , diziam, "e uma senhora mais educada como essa seria impossível de se encontrar aqui". Até ali, ele ouvira tudo em silêncio...mas chegara a hora de se revelar.  
  
Escutem todos - ele gritou, juntando pessoas ao seu redor numa velha taverna - vocês pretendem morrer como tolos, esmagados pela intolerância desses trouxas? Querem ver suas casas destruídas, e serem forçados a acreditar que seus poderes são, como eles dizem, a demonstração de forças do mal? E quem você pensa ser, nos incomodando dessa forma? Porque não há nada que possamos fazer, a não ser fugir... - disse um dos homens. Fugir? - Salazar riu - então vocês são mesmo fracos, e eu nunca, em toda minha vida, encontrei bruxos dessa espécie...você me perguntou quem eu sou? Meu nome é Salazar Slytherin, senhor...e essa Hogwarts que vocês todos dizem o nome como se fosse uma lenda ou um paraíso, foi fundada por mim também...- ele suspirou resignado - uma escola para bruxos, ele murmurou - mas não é isso o que importa agora, porque nós estamos sendo esmagados...eu não saí de uma vida tranqüila e medíocre para ser esmagado por um exército de trouxas...eu vou resistir, mesmo que eu morra, porque viver num mundo dominado pelas leis dos trouxas, esquecer tudo o que aprendi seria pior que a morte...  
  
Ele olhou para os presentes, um a um, e vendo o brilho se acender nos olhos daqueles homens rudes, o fez sentir-se orgulhoso de suas palavras. Desejou que Godric estivesse ali, e visse o seu triunfo sobre os súditos do outro. "Grande governo o dele...dividido entre a Cornualha e Hogwarts, o seu poder enfraquece...e somente ele não percebe isso..."  
  
Ao cair daquela tarde, Salazar partiu do litoral com uma centena de homens sob o seu comando, e já era madrugada quando chegou ao vale onde se localizava o castelo, e a principal vila da região. Quando os seus homens investiram contra o exército inimigo, a batalha estava praticamente perdida. Salazar não foi testemunha da morte do regente de Godric. A última coisa a ser feita era evitar que os trouxas tomassem o castelo, e fizessem Christine prisioneira - e ele conseguiu furar o cerco. Contam as histórias, que naquela noite uma luz verde se abateu sobre os homens que guardavam a muralha do lado de fora, matando-os instantaneamente, e Salazar Slytherin cavalgou por cima dos corpos caídos ao chão, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.  
  
*** Christine via as chamas que tomavam conta dos campos, da janela do seu quarto. Ela já sabia que Tristan estava morto, mesmo que ninguém ainda tivesse chegado com a notícia. Talvez esta nem chegasse ao castelo em tempo, ela pensou.  
  
Ouviu passos apressados no corredor, e logo uma de suas criadas entrou no quarto, em pânico.  
  
Milady, me desculpe...eu sinto muito, mas um homem...um homem estranho invadiu o castelo...ele está lá embaixo, e deseja falar com a senhora... Ele se identificou? Deu um nome, ao menos? - perguntou, enquanto saía apressadamente - como ele furou o cerco? Eu não sei, senhora! - a moça respondeu, desesperada - ele não disse quem é, disse apenas que é um velho amigo do Duque... Numa hora dessas, todos se tornam amigos do duque apenas para obterem vantagem...- Christine respondeu, descendo as escadas.  
  
Salazar a aguardava em pé, no meio do saguão vazio. Ela o encarou, curiosa. Até aquele momento, não fazia a menor idéia de quem era aquele homem ruivo, grisalho nas têmporas e com um ar soturno.  
  
Quem é o senhor? - ela perguntou, de supetão, sem ao menos cumprimentá-lo - se não percebeu, estamos em guerra...o castelo pode ser invadido a qualquer momento... Pois estou aqui para ajudá-la, milady. Sou Salazar Slytherin - disse, fazendo uma reverência.  
  
Christine prendeu a respiração ao ovir tais palavras. Crescera ouvindo a respeito de Slytherin, e como ele havia abandonado Hogwarts...o irmão de criação de seu pai... E agora, aquele homem desconhecido parado a sua frente, se dizia o quarto fundador da escola. Eu ouvi muito a seu respeito em Hogwarts...mas como posso saber se não passa de um impostor? Faça-me qualquer pergunta a respeito do castelo...como nós descobrimos aquelas terras...a velha profecia... O senhor tem idéia de quem seja meu pai? - ela perguntou, provocando-o - ou minha mãe? Não...- ele respondeu com simplicidade - mas sei que é estimada pelo Duque...deve ser filha de algum grande aliado dele? O nome de meu pai é Gawen...isso diz alguma coisa ao senhor? E minha mãe chama-se Helga...são nomes conhecidos?  
  
Salazar a encarou surpreso.  
  
Eu deveria Ter imaginado...Gawen é meu irmão de criação, o que nos torna parentes por afinidade, senhora. Eu quero saber o que o senhor deseja de mim, antes de partir - Christine respondeu ameaçadoramente. Vou levá-la de volta à Hogwarts, senhora...em segurança, se me permitir. E porque eu deveria seguir com o senhor? Eu conheço a estrada para o norte, posso viajar sozinha... Eu não vou deixar que esses trouxas imundos a tomem como um troféu, Lady Christine...é a senhora quem eles desejam ver sendo humilhada, servindo como uma mera diversão...eu tenho acompanhado toda essa rebelião, e já houve histórias sobre outras mulheres, outras bruxas que foram sacrificadas em nome do fanatismo desses homens. Eu não posso permitir que façam isso com alguém educada em Hogwarts...  
  
A moça refletiu por alguns instantes sobre a sua situção. Continuava sem notícias do marido, embora já estivesse certa que naquele momento Tristan jazia morto. Precisava partir, aquele homem tinha razão em tudo o que falara. Ela mesma já chegara à conclusão de que o lugar mais seguro para ela e seus filhos, era Hogwarts.  
  
O que o senhor quer em troca da sua proteção? Voltar à Hogwarts, milady - ele respondeu, simplesmente. E o senhor já tem um plano? Uma rota segura? Sim, por dentro das florestas, longe das estradas...seguiremos até Londres, onde vou encontrar meu filho, e onde poderemos nos recompor, e seguir para Hogwarts... Eu tenho duas crianças comigo, mais as minhas criadas...não posso abandoná- las aqui... De certo que não, milady. Eu providenciei uma carroça confortável para a viagem. Só mais uma coisa...o senhor tem notícias de meu marido? Algum boato?  
  
Salazar deu de ombros.  
  
Não, senhora... Eu já devia imaginar...vou agilizar a nossa partida, então - suspirou, resignada - de agora em diante, pode me tratar apenas pelo meu nome, Christine...  
  
Naquela noite, Christine partiu com Salazar rumo a Hogwarts, levando consigo somente o indispensável. Com o filho adormecido no colo, chorou silenciosamente pelo marido, e pelo fim iminente do poder de Godric sobre as terras da Cornualha. Ela não chegara a ver a destruição total do castelo...e se tivessem seguido na antiga estrada romana, fatalmente teriam encontrado Godric em sua jornada quase solitária rumo ao sul. Mas Salazar desviara do caminho conhecido, tomando um atalho que encurtou a viagem até Londres em mais de dez dias. Assim, enquanto Northan e Godric ainda estavam no meio do caminho de volta, Salazar e Christine chegavam a Londres.  
  
***  
  
Rowena fala:  
  
"Os dias que passei em Londres foram de angústia e espera. Quando cheguei a cidade, apenas cumprindo a missão de levar Mahyri em segurança para casa, eu não podia imaginar que muitas outras coisas estavam por vir. Primeiro, o cerco em Londres. Tornava-se quase impossível sair da "nossa" área, o gueto que nós, bruxos, havíamos formado para nos proteger dos trouxas. Em seguida, chegaram notícias esparsas da revolta na Cornualha, e em outros pontos da Inglaterra. Eu me perguntava, onde Godric poderia estar? A idéia dele morto não saía da minha cabeça, e cheguei mesmo a cogitar a hipótese de partir para o sul, em busca dele. O meu bom senso, no entanto me impediu de tal loucura. Mas não era apenas o paradeiro do meu marido que me preocupava. Christine não dera notícias, e eu, estando longe de Helga, não podia imaginar que ela já sabia que a filha estava a salvo.  
  
Na casa de Erwin, as únicas mulheres ali, fora as criadas, eram Mahyri e eu, e passávamos muito tempo juntas. Eu vira aquela menina crescer, e me afeiçoara a ela. Na minha ingenuidade, eu não podia supor noiva melhor para Adham que aquela menina gentil. Porém, conforme se arrastavam os dias, eu pude perceber uma mudança no seu comportamento. E quando citei o possível casamento, ela desviou o olhar de mim.  
  
Disse algo que a ofendeu, Mahyri? - perguntei, intrigada. Não senhora...é só que... Sim? Não me entenda mal...não há nada de errado com Adham...eu gosto dele...mas...  
  
Mas... Uma única palavra me fez perceber que já não era do gosto dela se unir ao meu filho, como era esperado, embora Godric dissera que os dois ainda eram muito jovens para tomar a decisão.  
  
...se eu puder escolher, não é com Adham que eu quero me casar... Você tem outra pessoa? Outro rapaz?  
  
Ela acenou positivamente.  
  
E eu posso saber quem ele é? Por favor, senhora...não peça isso de mim...meu pai seria capaz de me matar, se descobrisse...eu tenho certeza que ele não o consideraria um bom partido...  
  
Ela se afastou, e não a vi mais até a hora do jantar. Mas não foi preciso muito para descobrir quem era o rapaz por quem Mahyri se apaixonara. Eu os vi juntos, uma tarde, escovando os cavalos, e lembrei-me como era estar perdida de amor por alguém. E o olhar de adoração de Mahyri, na direção de Marcus Slytherin, já dizia tudo o que se passava em seu coração.  
  
Mas não me ocupei do romance dos dois primos por muito tempo, pois coisas mais urgentes surgiram para me preocupar.  
  
Uma noite, quando todos na casa já dormiam, o sino de alerta do portão da residência de Erwin tocou, avisando que chegara uma visita inesperada. Ouvi passos no corredor, depois o próprio Erwin chamando por Marcus. Levantei- me, e da porta, vi que Mahyri também estava acordada. Nós duas saímos de dentro da casa, e fomos para o pátio interno, pois era óbvio que alguém chegara de longe. Não distingui as vozes, mas pensei em Godric - e até mesmo em Northan - mas nada havia me preparado para aquela cena.  
  
De um lado, Christine, exausta, com o filho no colo, e a enteada segura pelas mãos. Ao seu lado, duas mocinhas que julguei serem suas aias. E do outro, cumprimentando Marcus, eu vi Salazar. Naquele momento, foi como se não houvesse som no mundo. A filha de Helga me abraçou, evidentemente aliviada por me encontrar ali...o menino começou a chorar, Mahyri deu ordens para alojar Christine, as crianças, e as criadas...Erwin se adiantou, perguntou algo a Salazar...e eu continuei ali, parada, olhando para aquele quadro, como se não fizesse parte da cena...até que lentamente me virei em sua direção...eu sentia que não seria capaz de me manter em pé...mas ele veio em minha direção, tomou a minha mão, e a beijou, como um legítimo cavalheiro...  
  
Como tem passado, Rowena?  
  
Então me perdi naqueles olhos castanhos, traiçoeiros, mas que podiam me conduzir facilmente ao paraíso. E descobri que não importava o tempo, eu continuava a amá-lo. Era a minha perdição, pensei. Mas tudo fora muito rápido. De repente, voltei a mim, lembrei-me quem eu era - a esposa de Godric e mãe de três filhos - e foi com uma voz relativamente firme que lhe respondi:  
  
Muito bem, embora não possa esconder a minha surpresa em vê-lo aqui. Eu pretendia apenas levar Christine em segurança até Hogwarts - ele sorriu displicentemente - mas agora eu vejo que ela terá melhor companhia que a minha...  
  
Puxei a minha mão delicadamente, encerrando o contato com Salazar. Mas ele continuou a me observar, e pude notar que ele mudara muito naqueles anos todos...estava envelhecido, o cabelo começara a embranquecer nas têmporas...mas haviam coisas imutáveis, e uma delas era a velha cicatriz - levemente encoberta pela barba grisalha - e o olhar petulante, o mesmo que ele ostentava quando jovem. Eu sabia que não poderia resistir por mais tempo. Chamei Christine, levei-a para dentro e por algumas horas, enquanto ouvia o relato da minha afilhada sobre tudo o que acontecera na Cornualha, pude esquecer Salazar.  
  
Mas ainda havia muitos dias antes que eu voltasse a Hogwarts. O verão ainda não terminara, e a qualquer momento eu esperava Godric chegar, e me levar embora. No entanto, os dias se passavam sem que eu tivesse a menor notícia do meu marido. E agora, sob o mesmo teto que Salazar, eu tinha medo do que poderia acontecer...do que eu poderia fazer.  
  
Eu o evitava sempre que possível, e nunca fazia minhas refeições em sua presença. Me retirava para meus aposentos, e passava ali a maior parte do tempo, em companhia de Christine e Mahyri. Até que um dia, em que o calor dentro da casa era insuportável, saí para os jardins, a fim de respirar ar puro. Salazar aproximou-se tão silenciosamente, que quando dei por mim, ele já estava sentado ao meu lado.  
  
Eu a tenho procurado todos esses dias, Rowena...porque tem se escondido? Eu não preciso me esconder de você. Apenas acho que, como uma mulher casada, não posso ficar a toa por uma casa cheia de soldados - encarei-o, e percebi o escárnio em seu sorriso. Godric é um homem afortunado por possuir uma esposa tão...casta. - a última palavra fora dita com desdém - o que ele diria, se nos visse juntos, nesse jardim? Ele jamais nos veria em situação tão constrangedora, Salazar - eu me levantei, pronta a voltar para dentro da casa - por favor, não me procure mais. Se eu não a conhecesse, Rowena, acharia todo esse seu discurso o exemplo da virtude...mas sei que tudo o que você diz não passa de palavras vazias, para esconder o seu verdadeiro desejo - ele também se levantara, e agora estava a minha frente, e segurou o meu queixo de modo que nossos rostos ficassem muito próximos. Então, sua voz repentinamente tornou-se doce, e eu quase pude reconhecer o homem por quem me apaixonara - Porque você não veio comigo, Rowena? Poderíamos ter sido felizes...bastava um pouco da sua boa vontade em deixar Hogwarts... Deixar Hogwarts? - de repente, as lembranças da manhã em que Salazar partira surgiram em minha mente, e deixei toda a mágoa reprimida vazar, afastando-me dele - Eu lhe disse naquele dia que nunca poderia deixar Hogwarts...era minha, a nossa missão construir aquela escola, Salazar. Eu lhe pedi para ficar, passar por cima do seu orgulho...mas você não me ouviu...preferiu abandonar o castelo, e a mim... E quanto a Godric? Quanto tempo demorou para que ele deitasse em sua cama? Ao menos esperou que ela esfriasse?...  
  
Aquelas palavras soaram em meus ouvidos como uma bofetada, e eu ergui o meu braço para agredi-lo, tamanha a raiva que eu sentia. Mas Salazar era mais forte, e segurou o meu punho, ao mesmo tempo que me puxava para si. Dominada, não havia como fugir, e senti novamente os lábios dele sobre os meus, os seus braços em torno do meu corpo. Eu tinha plena consciência do que acontecia, e que seria a minha desgraça ser flagrada daquele jeito. Por fim, me desvencilhei dos braços de Salazar, mas não tinha coragem de deixá- lo ali, sozinho.  
  
Você ama o Godric, Rowena? - ele me perguntou, por fim. Isso não é problema seu - respondi, e finalmente me decidi a voltar para a casa.  
  
Permaneci três dias fechada no meu quarto, alegando estar doente. Somente no terceiro dia, ao amanhecer, eu me permiti deixar o quarto. Podia ouvir, de onde estava, a saudação dos homens de Erwin Fahol aos novos recém- chegados. E quando vi Godric, ao lado de Northan, a face marcada pelo sol, poeira e cansaço, eu me perguntei desesperada se alguma mulher poderia amar dois homens..." 


End file.
